


Четвероякое лекарство

by peace_me



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Dark Past, Desperation, M/M, Religious Cults
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_me/pseuds/peace_me
Summary: Даже как полицейский Рик Граймс не мог выбрать из двух сценариев худший: бесконечно искать своего ребенка или найти то, что от него осталось.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Сколько в США было городов с названием «Салем»? Рик знал точное число: двадцать шесть. Ровно двадцать шесть городов, разбросанных по всей стране. В некоторых население переваливало за пару сотен тысяч, в некоторых едва достигало отметки в пятьдесят человек. Никогда он не думал, что Салем, снискавший себе дурную славу охотой на ведьм¹, окажется таким популярным топонимом. И уж точно ему в голову не приходила мысль, что его название пошло от Иерусалима² — города мира. Рик проклял каждое местечко, в котором успел побывать. 

Однако других зацепок у него не было — только название города. Даже будучи полицейским, он не смог отыскать хоть какие-то подсказки, что привели бы его в нужное место. Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как планомерно продвигаться от одной точки на карте к другой. От Салема к Салему. 

Его путь лежал по трассе I-77. Побитая дорога тянулась вдоль полей и лесов, петляла по мостам через мелкие речушки. И чем зеленей становился за окном пейзаж, тем ближе он подбирался к конечному пункту назначения. На этот раз он ехал из Северной Каролины в Вирджинию. И опять от Салема к Салему. 

Ему не нравилась Вирджиния. Никогда не нравилась. За всю жизнь он бывал тут два-три раза. Но эти огромные деревья, заслоняющие солнце… Бесконечная стена леса, через который не пробиться, через заросли которого не пролезть. А еще болота. Убийственные топи. Подлые, обманчивые. Полностью покрытые ряской и оттого похожие на зеленые луга. Поставишь ногу — тут же провалишься в трясину. Рик слышал, что из местных болот не могла выбраться ни лошадь, ни корова. Фермеры постоянно теряли здесь скот. А еще людей. 

_«…Хей-хей-хей! Как настроение? С вами круглосуточная станция Уолли-Скуолли, 105.5 ФМ, оставайтесь с нами! Этим ясным августовским деньком самое то послушать что-нибудь бодрое, под настроение, великолепное настроение! Вы слышите, как щебечут птиц…»_

Рик раздраженно покрутил радио, но никакой другой волны в этой глуши не нашел. 

_«…И пока Ким Уайлд на очереди в нашем плейлисте, позвольте вам напомнить, что спонсор сегодняшнего эфира — шариковые ручки…»_

По-хорошему, дорога занимала всего три часа. Однако Рик, вымотанный бессонницей, сбавил газ: не хотел кого-нибудь сбить. Он постоянно клевал носом, один раз его руки почти соскользнули с руля. Вновь провалившись в опасную дремоту, он чуть не проехал нужный поворот. В зеркале заднего вида мелькнул знак «5 миль до Хангинг Рока». А потом трасса резко нырнула в низины и тянулась по прямой до самого Салема. В город Рик въехал только вечером. 

Этот Салем нельзя было назвать маленьким пригородным поселком. Хотя, несмотря на свои размеры, это была все та же провинция: потрепанная, облупленная и изолированная. На самом въезде Рик остановился на заправке. Желтая неоновая вывеска «У НАС ЕСТЬ ГАЗ!» прерывисто мигала. Слышался треск люминесцентных ламп. 

Заправившись, Рик зашел в магазинчик. Самый обычный магазинчик, ничем не отличающийся от миллионов точно таких же магазинчиков на обшарпанных заправках. Покосившиеся полки со снеками, вереница темных холодильников, крошечный стенд хозтоваров и стеллаж-вертушка, где болтались дешевенькие солнцезащитные очки, уже давно вышедшие из моды. В общем, все как и везде. 

— Третья колонка, семь галлонов, — обратился Рик к кассиру. — Воду без газа и рисовые крекеры. 

Парень в засаленной кепке лениво зевнул и щелкнул кассовым калькулятором. 

— Двадцать восемь долларов и десять центов. Что-нибудь еще? 

— Я ищу недорогой мотель. 

— Справочников нет в продаже. Вот, — пошарив за прилавком, он достал замусоленный буклет, — лучше спросите тут. Хорошее жилье, апартаменты. Туристам нравится. 

Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза при слове «туристы», Рик с вежливой улыбкой ответил: 

— Боюсь, мне не по карману. 

— Чепуха, в Салеме все стоит дешево. Посмотрите сами, там есть цены. 

— Ладно, спасибо. 

Выходя, Рик взял с газетного стенда первый попавшийся путеводитель. Обычно в таких рекламировали единственные и неповторимые горячие источники, самые-самые живописные тропы Национального парка или великолепнейшие пончики, уж получше, чем во всяких бездушных сетях вроде Данкин Донатс. Ценная информация находилась на последней странице: там размещали объявления отели и хостелы, которые располагались неподалеку от местных достопримечательностей. 

Рику повезло. В путеводителе (на самом деле тонюсенькой книжечке с маршрутами по местной части Аппалачей) было целых семь мотелей. Города он не знал, а потому начал свои поиски с мотеля на въездной дороге — на ней-то он сейчас и находился. Местечко оказалось совсем никудышным, больше походило на притон. Из номеров одноэтажной постройки слышались крики и звон посуды, на дне осушенного бассейна заливалась лаем изъеденная лишаем собака. Не то чтобы Рик был привередлив — просто знал, что в такой шумихе точно не уснет. 

«Ничего, — сказал он себе, — осталось еще шесть мотелей». По чьей-то милости они вытянулись по городу неукоснительной прямой. Рику даже не пришлось никуда сворачивать: стоило одной улице закончиться, как он тут же въезжал на следующую, где его ждал очередной мотель из путеводителя. 

Постепенно пригородные дома сменялись трехэтажками, потом — пятиэтажными кондо. Центр оказался невзрачным. По крайней мере, ночью. Повстречалось всего лишь три-четыре забегаловки. Супермаркетов не было. Памятников и фонтанов, которые можно было сыскать даже в самом распоследнем захолустье — тоже. Кругом царила темень. Фонари работали через раз, и только радиовышка мигала красными огоньками. 

Рик обогнул ее и припарковался рядом с аккуратным двухэтажным зданием. Это был последний кандидат на ночлег. Остальные гостиницы оказались либо такими же дрянными как и первая, либо переполненными. Тут же на двери висела обнадеживающая табличка: «Места всегда есть!». 

За стойкой регистрации его встретил мужчина с уродливым, почти на пол лица шрамом. На груди болтался бейджик с именем — Дуайт. 

— Доброй ночи, — поприветствовал его Рик. — Мне нужна комната, любая. 

— Простите, все номера заняты. Август, туристы. 

— Но на двери написано… 

— Недоглядел, — безразлично отозвался Дуайт и подошел к табличке, чтобы перевернуть ее на «мест нет». — Теперь порядок. 

Рик замешкался, похлопал себя по карманам. Извлек всученный на заправке буклет. Даже вскользь взглянув на расценки, он отметил, что апартаменты в Салеме были действительно дешевыми. А если подсчитать аренду за неделю, выходило немногим больше, чем в мотеле. 

— Скажите… А где находится этот дом? — он ткнул пальцем в многоэтажку на развороте. 

— Просто езжайте прямо. Вот, — Дуайт достал точно такой же буклет с рекламного стеллажа, только новый, — отпечатали на прошлой неделе. Тут есть схема проезда. 

Рик пролистал хрустящие странички и взглянул на карту. 

— Прямо? Но разве дальше не промышленный район?

— Так и есть. Ориентируйтесь на фабрику.

***

Ему достались угловые апартаменты. Большая комната с высокими потолками и неприкрытыми системами вентиляции. На углу северной и восточной стен смыкались два огромных окна. Вид из первого загораживал темный силуэт фабрики, со второго открывалась панорама города и окружающих его лесистых холмов. Судя по всему, промышленный район Салема была разделен на две части: старую и новую. На старой располагались склады и заводские здания, на новой — многочисленные стройки, действующие и заброшенные. Повсюду были разрыты котлованы под фундамент, высились краны-скелеты и строительные леса.

Апартаменты «Грин Эйкерс» стояли аккурат на этой негласной границе. Возможно, они не пользовались большим спросом из-за нелицеприятного пейзажа. Хотя, поднимаясь по лестнице на свой десятый этаж (проклятый лифт был сломан), Рик заметил, что некоторые из квартир были заняты. В таком случае перед дверью клали коврик, а на него — корзинку для корреспонденции. 

Внутри апартаменты представляли собой нетронутые ремонтом студии. Кирпичные стены, кованая кровать, напольная вешалка вместо шкафа для одежды — вот и все убранство. Наверное, такое подошло бы студентам или компаниям туристов. Что это были за вездесущие «туристы», почтившие глухомань своим присутствием, Рик так и не понял. Разве что альпинисты-любители, приехавшие покорять горы местной части Национального парка. 

С собой у Рика было мало вещей — только сумка со сменными рубашками и парой джинсов. Раскрыв ее, он достал спрятанный на дне кольт и положил его на прикроватную тумбочку. Туда же бросил несколько увесистых блокнотов-ежедневников. Снотворное пока не трогал. Продавалось оно без рецепта, однако из ста таблеток осталось всего лишь штук пятнадцать, и Рик сомневался, что найдет нечто подобное в местной аптеке. 

Нет, сегодня он собирался уснуть своими силами. Вот только как и в любую из ночей он ворочался, словно брошенный на раскаленный асфальт червяк. Переваливался с одного бока на другой, вытягивался на спине, на животе, зарывался головой под подушку, комкал между бедер одеяло. Недолгие минуты забытья, казавшиеся ему секундами, приносили с собой лишь тревожные грезы. Мрачные видения были реалистичными и четкими, как картинки с резкостью увеличенной в сто крат. 

Задний двор его дома в Джорджии. Там был мальчик, его сын. Еще маленький, года три-четыре, он неловко перебирал босыми ножками по траве. На его предплечьях болтались сдутые нарукавники для плаванья. Он улюлюкал: «Папа-папа!», радостно кричал как заведенный. Один момент, и вдруг он споткнулся, беспомощно взмахнул ручонками и кубарем полетел в наполненный лишь до щиколоток бассейн, их глубокий, вымощенный яркой голубой плиткой бассейн. Послышался глухой удар. Рик побежал. Безрезультатно он передвигал ноги — проклятые два метра были бесконечны. Он топтался на месте, махал руками, кричал, звал, умолял. Обессиленный, в конце концов упал на землю. Жесткая трава впилась в ребра, как сотни ножей. Рик увидел кровь, свою кровь. Все кругом стало погружаться во мрак, тучи затянули солнце. Стало темно и до невозможного душно. Едва дыша, он дополз до бассейна. Дна не было видно — лишь мрак и запах падали. 

— Карл! — хрипло вскрикнул Рик, подскочив на постели. — Карл… Проклятье! 

Простыни под ним насквозь промокли от пота. Рик дернулся к таблеткам, вытряхнул из флакончика сразу три штуки, но, подумав, бросил их обратно. Ему вдруг стало жарко, жарко до дурноты. Он встал, походил по комнате, вслепую пошарил ладонями по рамам — панорамные окна не открывались. 

Сна не будет, Рик знал, что этой ночью сна не будет. Ему необходимо было чем-то себя занять. Взгляд упал на стоящий рядом с северным окном телескоп. Как только Рик заселился, он был прикрыт пыльной простыней. Это был старенький телескоп-рефрактор фирмы «Celestron». На пробу Рик взглянул в окуляр — ничего. Он покрутил фокусир и приложился к окуляру снова — темнота, хотя телескоп был направлен аккурат в сторону окна. Уже собираясь бросить это дело, Рик напоследок осмотрел агрегат со всех сторон. Крышка, объектив был закрыт крышкой! Теперь-то обзор был прекрасным. Рик повернул оптическую трубу и попробовал направить ее на звезды. Странно, но труба двигалась совсем неохотно. Можно сказать, застряла на уровне крыши многоэтажки напротив. Вниз она еще опускалась, но вверх — ни в какую. 

Тогда Рик попробовал подвигать треногу — безрезультатно. Монтировка оказалась намертво прибита к полу железными скобами. Ни сдвинуть, ни поднять. Получалось, что смотреть можно было лишь на улицы и близлежащие дома. Рик на пробу провернул ручку искателя: картинка сфокусировалась на грязном асфальте. Было видно и трещины, и лужи, и даже вылезший из щели в бордюре цветок. 

В течении десяти-пятнадцати минут ничего интересного не происходило. Разве что с ближайшей стройки на улицу выскочили собаки. Они деловито потрусили до ближайшего переулка, а затем нырнули в темноту. И вдруг в одном из окон многоэтажки загорелся свет — Рик поднял трубу и навел объектив. 

Моментально его шея стала красной. Окуляр поймал двух человек: мужчину и женщину. Женщина, тонкая и гибкая, приподняла свои длинные рыжие волосы, позволяя спутнику расстегнуть облегающее платье. Оно упало на пол; под низом не оказалось ничего, даже белья. Женщина переступила через единственный свой предмет одежды и неторопливо опустилась спиной на постель. Благо, кровать стояла к окну боком — вряд ли бы Рик продолжил шпионить, если бы дама призывно развела ноги прямо у него перед носом. 

Наверное, Граймсу стоило прекратить. Закрыть окуляр крышкой и пойти в постель. Он уже было отстранился от телескопа, как вдруг мужчина схватил свою спутницу за волосы, намотал их на кулак. Как огненные змеи они облепили его запястье. Первым желанием Рика было пойти и разобраться с этим немедленно. Или по крайней мере вызвать полицию. Но вот губы женщины изогнулись в довольной улыбке. Вся она подобралась, потянулась, продела пальцы в шлевки брюк и дернула мужчину к себе. Тот усмехнулся и куда более ласково коснулся ладонью ее щеки. На том моменте, как ремень был расстегнут, а брюки — спущены, Рик перестал смотреть.

***

Чистенький и беленький вентилятор, наверное, недавно купленный, задорно шелестел лопастями, гоняя туда-сюда теплый воздух. Рик подставил лицо под дуновение. В августе жара Вирджинии могла посоперничать с пеклом родного штата. Это выматывало. Причем, выматывало не хуже безрезультатных скитаний по городу. С шести утра Рик бороздил безлюдные улицы. Пока что никаких плодов его паломничество не принесло.

Приезжая в новый Салем, Рик в первую очередь заезжал в полицейский участок. Сегодня он тоже придерживался этого плана. Вот только ни одного офицера на месте не оказалось. В лесах потерялась группа треклятых туристов, и все силы были брошены на их поиски. Даже дежурного не было — лишь секретарша по имени Лаура, которая смерила его таким подозрительным взглядом, будто Рик самолично закопал туристов в болотистых дебрях. Ему посоветовали прийти попозже, возможно, спустя пару дней. И может быть, шериф, фамилии которого Рик так и не выяснил, уделит ему пару минут своего времени. 

Такой же ответ ждал его и в мэрии. Там тоже царило запустение, разве что бегали по коридорам замученные клерки. Что удивительно, парализовавшее город проишествие, не привлекло журналистов. Рик не заметил ни репортеров, ни съемочной группы, ни фургончиков какого-нибудь телеканала. Все куда-то разом пропали. Даже на волне Уолли-Скуолли, 105.5 FM, о потерявшихся туристах не прозвучало ни слова. Нет, там по-прежнему заливался кашляющим смехом диктор и играли хиты 80-х. 

Зато удалось купить телефонный справочник города. Рик обвел маркером несколько адресов: полицию, мэрию, больницу, морг, колледж, приют, музеи, почту и библиотеку. Он всегда начинал с государственных организаций — обычный порядок действий для полицейского. 

В колледже и приюте он уже побывал. Они стояли друг к другу почти впритык. Это неплохо сэкономило время, учитывая, что большинство учреждений работало лишь до шести вечера. Ни колледж, ни приют полезными не оказались. Единственное, в чем сегодня повезло Рику, так это, что в местной библиотеке — аварийном здании с покосившейся башенкой на макушке — проходили курсы для отстающих в учебе. Обычно на них ходили беременные старшеклассницы, потерявшие стипендию из-за низких баллов спортсмены, дамочки среднего возраста и пропитанные пивом трудяги, которым вдруг понадобилась бумажка о законченном среднем образовании. 

Похоже, библиотекарше, как и секретарше из участка, Рик совсем не понравился. Иначе как еще объяснить, что он уже минут двадцать ждал ее у стойки выдачи книг. Стоило ему задать первый вопрос, как она вдруг заторопилась по каким-то делам, бросив короткое: «Ожидайте!». 

Некстати в кармане завибрировал телефон. Рик скосил взгляд на наклейки «Не кричать» и «Не говорить по мобильному», и взял трубку. Звонил Шейн. 

— Да? 

— Брат, наконец-то ты ответил! 

При слове «брат» желваки на лице Рика дернулись. Он уже давно простил Шейну и разрушенную семью, и маленькую дочь, которую первые несколько месяцев принимал за свою. Его уже давно не беспокоил развод с Лори — все прошло давным-давно. Кануло в лету, как и их с Шейном крепкая дружба вместе с этим пресловутым «брат». 

— Здесь связь ни к черту. Не хотел разряжать телефон в дороге. Зачем звонишь? Дома какие-то проблемы?

— С работы пришло письмо. Тебя хотят перевести и заменить. Сегодня я был в патруле, ко мне подсадили этого новенького, твою замену. Какой-то сопляк, вечно что-то мямлил, на задержании уронил ствол. Короче, пиздец. Когда ты вернешься? По идее, это дерьмо еще можно отменить. Если заступишь на работу обратно, где-то с понедельника, новичку дадут от ворот поворот, будь уверен. 

— Я не могу вернуться. Не сейчас. 

— Я понимаю, брат, понимаю. 

— Я в отпуске за свой счет. И мы вроде не в Лос-Анджелесе, зачем им еще один коп? Снимать котов с деревьев? 

— Понятия не имею. 

— Да все ты знаешь. 

Между ними повисла долгая пауза. Да, они оба знали, что замена — это неловкая попытка их шерифа вернуть Рика домой. Уже шесть месяцев он мотался по стране. Шесть месяцев практически не выходил на связь, не оплачивал счета. Почти как пропавший без вести. 

— Послушай, я бы мог… — Шейн замялся. — Ну, зайти к тебе. Разобрать почту и все такое. 

— Не стоит. 

— Брось, мне не сложно. 

— Шейн, не нужно, — с нажимом ответил Рик. — Передай шефу, чтобы он мне позвонил, идет? 

— Да все что угодно, брат, для тебя все что угодно. 

— Мне пора идти. 

Рик нажал на отбой, а спрятав телефон в карман, с силой ударил ладонью по настольному звоночку. 

— Иду-иду! — послышался из-за стеллажей голос библиотекарши. — Тихо! 

Пожилая женщина, кряхтя, прошествовала к стойке. Перед тем как обратиться к Рику, она долго кашляла в платок. На нем остались бурые разводы и пятна мокроты. 

— Ну чего вам? Что вы тут шумите?

— Скажите, вы видели здесь этого человека? — спросил Рик, достав фотографию. — Рост пять футов… 

— Не видела!

— Посмотрите внимательней. 

— Не было тут такого, я б запомнила. Как же такое не упомнить! Не было, я вам говорю!

— Вы единственный библиотекарь? У вас есть сменщик?

— Нету. 

— Проверьте, есть ли читательская карта. Вы могли не запомнить. 

— Да не было тут таких, и вообще, карты читателей никому не показывают, тем более, посторонним. 

— Я полицейский, — он достал жетон. — А теперь могу я взглянуть…?

— Ой, ладно, пойдемте со мной. С какого числа карты смотреть-то? И кстати, зовите меня Моллс. 

За полгода читательских карт в Салеме завелось сто восемьдесят четыре штуки. Сто восемьдесят четыре имени, сто восемьдесят четыре фотографии, и ни одна из них даже отдаленно не походила на Карла. 

Но Рик не сдавался. Когда учебные курсы в библиотеке подошли к концу, он запер дверь и показал фотографию сына каждому, кто находился в аудитории. Однако люди торопливо извинялись и спешили на выход. 

— Присмотритесь, возможно это лицо вам знакомо?

— Вы точно не видели здесь этого парня?

— Если что-нибудь вспомните, позвоните мне по этому номеру, договорились? 

— Нет? Не видели? Вы уверены? 

Под конец опроса люди стали напирать на дверь. Никаких внятных ответов. Местная публика лишь шушукалась между собой. Тогда Рику пришлось их отпустить: он достал ключ и дернул ручку — человеческое стадо устремилось к выходу из библиотеки. Некоторые оборачивались, и в их взгляде читалась опаска вперемешку с безразличием. Но это ничего, все это было пустяком: завтра Рику предстояло иметь дело со взглядами совсем иного толка. Остекленевшими, неживыми, с глазами, подернутыми белесой поволокой — со взглядами покойников. Завтра Рик поедет в морг. 

Но это будет завтра. А сегодня, сидя в своих апартаментах, он методично заполнял ежедневник. Записывал туда все подряд, все, что удалось выяснить. В своих наблюдениях он был предельно четок, даже дотошен. Не упускал ни одной детали, ни одного имени или запомненного лица. Все казалось ему важным. Он понимал, что это безумие. Что молочник из вирджинской глухомани вряд ли мог иметь отношение к его сыну. Что Салем — слишком слабая зацепка, ничтожней, чем соломинка в руках утопающего. Однако понимание этого часто от него ускользало. 

И уже глубокой ночью, измученный самим собой, Рик лег в постель. Неохотно, с упрямым протестом закутался в одеяло. Все его тело тут же принялось извиваться и чесаться, как будто в венах поселились пчелы. Он не мог устроиться, не мог закрыть глаза — они упрямо распахивались обратно. Веки ощущались приклеенными. 

Он все твердил себе: спи-спи-спи. Но сон не шел. Тогда он принялся бездумно разглядывать темную комнату. Как и прошлой ночью, его взгляд остановился на телескопе. Почему бы и нет? Не увидит же он снова момент чужой близости? Телевизора тут не было, журналов он не читал, как, впрочем, и книг. Так почему бы и нет? 

— Почему бы и нет…? — эхом отозвался Рик, грузно поднимаясь с кровати. 

По привычке он проверил время: стрелка переползла за полночь. Он снял с объектива крышку, повертел все рычажки, присмотрелся — темнота и тишина. Никаких прохожих, никаких машин. С наступлением ночи промышленный район умирал. Как будто тут действовал какой-то комендантский час. 

Невероятно, но в том самом окне вновь загорелся свет. Единственное светлое пятнышко среди окружавших «Грин Эйкерс» домов и построек. Рик приподнял оптическую трубу и прищурился. Объектив поймал того самого мужчину. И снова со спутницей. Вот только компанию ему составляла не та женщина, что была вчера. 

На этот раз все было иначе. 

Женщина не раздевалась. Стремительным шагом она подошла к окну, стянула под юбкой трусики. Затем без всяких прелюдий задрала юбку до пояса, уложила локти на подоконник, прогнулась, нервно качнула бедрами. Ее лоб коснулся стекла; она была так близко, что Рик смог рассмотреть ямочку на подбородке. 

Никаких поцелуев и ласк не случилось. Не было и жестокости — просто секс, грубый и отчаянный. Мужчина вбивался с такой силой, что аккуратно уложенные волосы женщины рассыпались и беспорядочно спутались за ушами. Ее лоб прижимался к стеклу все крепче и крепче, между бровей залегла складка. Губы были плотно сжаты — она не позволила себе ни единого стона. Наоборот, стискивала зубы с таким упорством, что под кожей набухли вены. Рик знал, что ее не насилуют. Нет, ей было хорошо, возможно, даже слишком. Ее выдавала крупная дрожь, раскрасневшиеся щеки. А еще наклон головы, которую ее так и тянуло запрокинуть, хотя она упрямо обрывала это движение на полпути. 

Рик ожидал, что все закончится быстро. Отнюдь. Первый раз оба продержались минут сорок. После первого раза последовал второй и третий. Сегодня Рик досмотрел до конца. Не знал, зачем, но досмотрел. Напоследок они лениво поцеловались. Где-то у себя в голове Рик даже услышал этот звук. А потом женщина ушла. Свет погас.

***

Этот Салем отличался от остальных. Рик почувствовал это на третий день. На его пути еще не встречалось Салема, где в больнице за полгода побывало лишь четыре десятка человек. Такого попросту не могло быть.

— Доктор Карсон, вы уверены, что это все пациенты? — уточнил Рик еще раз. 

— Так точно, сорок семь пациентов с февраля по август. 

— А что насчет приезжих? Их вы регистрируете? 

— Конечно! Приезжих было пятеро. Так, пустяки. Ушиб, пчелы покусали, ничего особенного. 

Они стояли в узком больничном коридоре. Городская клиника была крошечной: всего-то один этаж и парковка на десять машин. Даже отдельного въезда для скорой помощи не было. 

— Могу я взглянуть на ваши записи?

— Простите, это конфиденциальная информация. Врачебная тайна и все такое. Вам нужен ордер, мистер Граймс. Но можете не трудиться, здесь просто никто не болеет.

— Несчастные случаи? 

— С чего бы им случиться?

— А как же ваши… туристы? 

— Все приезжают здоровыми, а уезжают еще здоровее. Природа, чистый воздух, — он сморщился и запыхтел, делая вид, будто дышит полной грудью. — Неделя-другая, и вы сами почувствуете разницу. Ну а пока, раз вопросов больше нет, я вернусь к делам. 

— Минуту, вы терапевт? Какая у вас квалификация? Какие еще врачи числятся в клинике?

— Я тут единственный врач. Остальные фельдшеры. Есть еще мой брат, но он перевелся. Работы мало, сами видите. 

Единственное, что Рик видел — его водили за нос. Чистый воздух, природа — все это чушь собачья. Наоборот, в любом туристическом городе больницы были битком набиты. Сломанные руки, ноги, аллергия, укусы насекомых и змей, вывихнутые пальцы, простуда, горячка, лихорадка, москиты с болот — в Салеме этого не случалось? А как же старики, беременные, дети? Эти точно должны были посещать больницу не меньше раза в месяц. 

Ничего, еще оставался морг. То самое место, которое Рик ненавидел. Это всегда была бетонная коробка, спрятанная где-то в тени неподалеку от больницы. Какой-нибудь неприметный переулок через дорогу, закоулок. А оттуда — дорожка, ведущая к железной двери. Так и оказалось, хоть тут Салем не стал исключением. Точно-точно, маленькое зданьице с плоской крышей и без порожка. Как только Рик шагнул внутрь, ладони вмиг похолодели, а воротничок рубашки стал мокрым от пота. 

Морг — это дамоклов меч. Если он обрушится, значит, поиски сына окончены. 

Внутри Рика никто не встретил. Не было ни стойки, ни приемной — только коридор. Рик постоял-подождал, постучал в железную дверь, привлекая к себе внимание. Спустя минуту из-за угла вывалился тучный парень в белом халате. В одной руке у него была швабра, в другой — старенький плеер. Парень представился Джозефом. Он был таким улыбчивым и жизнерадостным, что Рик не сомневался: даже если его называли толстым Джо, он совсем не обижался. Как выяснилось, Джо оказался и патологоанатомом, и санитаром. «Ну да, — подумал Рик, — работы же здесь мало, никто не болеет». 

— Так кто этот парнишка, которого вы ищете? — спросил Джо, стягивая ярко-желтые перчатки. — Родственник? 

— Да, мой сын. 

— О, ну у меня для вас отличные новости. 

— Его здесь нет? И не было? — облегченно встрепенулся Рик. 

— Сейчас сами все увидите. 

Джо дернул массивную железную дверь и щелкнул выключателем. Над головой дерганно замерцали лампы. Это была секционная. Обе кушетки для трупов, стоящие в центре, пустовали. Джо деловито пересек комнату и замер перед еще одной железной дверью. 

— Прошу. 

Рик двинулся следом. Первое, что он увидел — холодильные камеры. Они вытянулись во всю стену. Два ряда вверх и пять вширь. Дверцы всех холодильников были распахнуты настежь. 

— Видите? Тут никого, — торжествующе улыбнулся толстяк. — Никого нет и не было. 

— За полгода ни одной смерти?

— Именно. 

— Еще скажите, что здесь никто не умирает. 

— Одно могу заявить, ваш парнишка не умер. По крайней мере, в Салеме. 

Это был третий день. На третий день Рик перестал удивляться, перестал мешкать перед тем, как встать перед телескопом. Ему уже не нужно было убеждать себя, уговаривать. Он просто приложился к окуляру, а крышку отбросил в самый дальний угол. Он знал, что в городе происходит что-то такое, чему подчиняется весь его уклад. Все здесь было не просто так. Даже мужчина, приведший в спальню очередную женщину. И опять новую. 

Все это было как какой-то ритуал. Как участок без полицейских, как больница без пациентов, как морг без трупов. Как проклятая фабрика, что на его памяти все еще не проработала ни дня. 

_________________  
1\. С 1692 по 1693 в Салеме было задержано до 200 человек по обвинению в колдовстве. Некоторых казнили. 

2\. Название Салем пошло от «Салим» — старого названия Иерусалима. Салим переводится как «город мира».


	2. Chapter 2

В Салеме все было шиворот-навыворот. Ночи были похожи на похмелье, зато утром Рик всегда просыпался со странным ощущением легкости, какое бывает, если на пустой желудок залпом выпьешь бутылку пива. Голова приятно кружилась, и первые пару часов все казалось ему по силам. Тем более, он чувствовал, что вышел на след. Необязательно на след Карла, но уж точно на след какого-то происшествия. 

Ум Граймса упрямо связывал между собой несвязываемые вещи. Питал его надеждой, на которую тот набрасывался с голодной жадностью. Рик знал, понимал, что странности Салема не могут иметь отношения к его сыну. А если и могут, то вероятность этого ничтожно мала. Но кто бы осудил его упорство? В своих поисках он был отцом, и лишь немного — полицейским. Правда, последние толики рассудка постепенно становились все меньше и меньше, истончались, как подтачиваемый водой песок. 

Рик и сам начинал замечать за собой всякое. Помимо отсутствия нормального сна, уже третий день он ничего не ел — только заглушал голод кофе. В апартаментах не было кухни, зато у стены стояла тумбочка со старым-старым электрочайником, у которого треснул носик и отвалилась кнопка включения — приходилось вдавливать ее зубочисткой. Еще была чашка с почерневшим дном, несколько стикеров с сахаром, одноразовая пластиковая ложечка и просроченный растворимый кофе. Кофе походил на золу и был едким на вкус. 

Неудивительно, что по пути на почту его желудок отзывался режущей болью, стоило машине подскочить на какой-нибудь кочке. «Поужинаю сегодня, — пообещал он себе, — только найду приличную забегаловку». Все это были отговорки: забегаловок ему повстречалось уже с десяток, и ни у одной он не остановился. Даже очаровательное кафе с названием, как у утреннего телешоу — «Завтраки с Таней», не заставило его обратить внимание на нужды своего тела. 

Нет, Рик несся на полном ходу, словно почта вот-вот закроется. Хотя на часах было всего-то семь утра. Наверное, грохот подвески его старенького форда перебудил всех и вся. Боже, ему стоило наконец избавиться от своей развалюхи: модель «Орион» перестали выпускать еще в 1993 году. 

Здание почты, деревянное и ветхое, могло бы с легкостью заняться от искр из его выхлопной трубы. Панели на облицовке фасада были сплошь изъедены жучками. Вывеска накренилась и держалась лишь на одном ржавом кронштейне. 

Внутри было не лучше. Тесный холл освещали яркие до рези в глазах лампы, и под их беспощадным светом на полу было видно каждое пятно. 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Рик девушку за стойкой — единственного человека в отделении. — Вы не заняты? 

— Доброе. Что у вас? Отправить или получить? 

Не поднимая головы, девушка зарылась в мешок с корреспонденцией по самые локти. Эти мешки были разбросаны повсюду. Газеты, журналы, рекламки, но в основном письма, целые килограммы писем, выглядывающих из мешков. Их либо не разбирали годами, либо в Салеме жила какая-то рок-звезда, получавшая тонны фанатской макулатуры. 

— Меня интересует один человек. Скажите, вы не видели здесь этого парня? — Рик положил фотографию на стойку. — Может быть, сейчас он подстригся, но… 

— Простите, я работаю здесь совсем недавно. Всего пару недель. 

— Как вас зовут?

— Оливия. 

— Оливия, посмотрите внимательней, — с нажимом повторил он. — Это не займет много времени. 

Оливия вскользь взглянула на фото и отчаянно мотнула головой. 

— Не видела, нет-нет-нет. 

— Этот мальчик — мой сын. Я очень хочу его найти, но мне нужна ваша помощь. Могу я взглянуть на список получателей и отправителей за последние полгода? Может быть…

— Ох, нет, это запрещено. 

— Я полицейский, — уже отработанным движением Рик достал жетон. — Мне просто нужен список имен. Никакой личной информации, ничего такого. Уверен, это в ваших силах. 

Оливия внимательно изучила жетон. Похоже, статус служителя закона ее успокоил. 

— Джорджия? Далеко вы забрались, мистер… Граймс, — она прищурилась в попытке разобрать мелкую гравировку. — Простите, но… Мне нужно уточнить у начальства, могу ли я предоставить вам такие данные. Я тут совсем недавно, не знаю всех... порядков. 

— Понимаю. И когда мне прийти снова? 

— Я вам позвоню?

— Договорились, — Рик записал свой номер на бумажке. — А что это за письма? Почему так много? 

— Да так, до меня тут никто толком не работал пару месяцев. Вот и накопилось. Ах, пожалуйста, не трогайте! — воскликнула она, стоило Рику потянуться к выглядывающему из мешка конверту. — Все перепутается. 

Для человека, который переживал, что все перепутается, Оливия выглядела слишком взволнованной. Неловкую паузу прервало урчание — Рик прикрыл живот ладонью, словно это могло притупить голод. Наверное, вид у него был тот еще: рубашка уже давно несвежая, борода как у егеря, проведшего в лесах полжизни, теперь еще и живот. Неужели хоть кто-то поверил, будто он полицейский? 

— Советую заглянуть в «Завтраки с Таней», — деликатно улыбнулась Оливия. — До десяти утра кофе бесплатный. 

— Спасибо за совет. 

Намек был понят: Рику пришлось уйти. Затянувшаяся бессонница уже давала о себе знать. Все кругом начинало казаться нереальным, каким-то картонным, как декорации в кинопавильоне. Особенно эти огромные деревья, нависшие над дорогой. Линии электропередач расползались через раскидистые ветви как болотные змеи. 

В кармане завибрировал телефон, и в сонной тишине полупустых улиц этот звук показался трелью перфоратора. 

— Как-то ты рано, шеф, — вместо приветствия сказал Рик. — Как твои дела? Дома все в порядке? 

— Да, сынок, все хорошо, все отлично. Жду внука, представляешь?

— Надеюсь, от Мэгги? Не от крошки Бет? 

— Не шути так, черт возьми! Иначе не доживу до родов. 

Рик рассмеялся. Возможно, слишком громко — на него обернулось пара-тройка прохожих. 

— Уже знаете, кого ждете? Мальчика? Девочку?

— Будь что будет. Все равно чернявое, как папаша, — старик беззлобно хмыкнул. — Я не по этому поводу позвонил. 

— Знаю, ты насчет моей замены, — поморщившись, как от зубной боли, Рик сел в машину. — Это можно отменить? 

— Тебя нет уже полгода, но твой стаж по-прежнему начисляется. Это не вполне законно.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— У тебя два варианта: либо ты возвращаешься сегодня же, либо подаешь в отставку. 

— Это шутка?

— Рик, послушай, я больше не могу тебя прикрывать. Я понимаю, ты ищешь своего мальчика, но… Твои дела на работе, все это попадает под разряд финансовых махинаций, я не могу подставлять весь департамент под удар. Ты и так под наблюдением отдела внутренних расследований. 

— К тебе приходили из внутренних?

— Еще нет, но скоро придут. То, что ты натворил девять лет назад… Такое не спускают на тормозах. 

Рик слепо пошарил рукой по приборной панели. Щелкнул замком бардачка, достал из самых недр пачку дешевеньких «Пэлл-Мэлл», купленных давным-давно, когда они еще продавались в мягкой упаковке. В пачке осталось лишь две сигареты. Какое чудо, что они не рассыпались прямо в пальцах. 

Дурную привычку Рик бросил с момента рождения Джудит, и сейчас первая затяжка принесла невероятное облегчение — позабытое чувство. Он выкурил эту сигарету медленно, со вкусом. Было ли такой уж неожиданностью, что решение, принятое им за эти три с половиной минуты, тоже принесло с собой облегчение. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я подаю на отставку. Сдам жетон и оружие, когда закончу в этом городе. Мне нужно что-то подписать?

— Да, Тара вышлет тебе все бумаги на электронную почту. 

— Спасибо, что прикрывал так долго. 

— Сынок, мы все молимся, чтобы ты нашел Карла. Но ты должен знать, как бы там ни получилось, мы ждем тебя дома. С ним или без него, просто вернись.

— Эй, я всегда с вами, — удивленно отозвался Рик. — Я просто… Я не пропал. 

— Не обманывай хотя бы себя.

***

На самом деле, отставка не была таким уж плохим вариантом. Работать в полицию Рик пошел сразу после академии. Сейчас его стаж составлял двадцать один год. В штате Джорджия пенсионные начислялись после двадцати лет службы¹. Потом к пенсии постепенно добавлялась выслуга лет. Когда-то Рик сильно на нее рассчитывал. Но кому она была нужна теперь? Копить на колледж для Джудит не было смысла — этим занимались Лори и Шейн. Его сын выучился, получил степень бакалавра. Потихоньку Рик откладывал на его магистратуру, но сейчас эти деньги были потрачены на поиски. Рик спустил почти все накопления: на отпуск, на новую машину, на ремонт дома, на больничные полисы. Он был на мели. Деньги стремительно таяли и взяться им было неоткуда. Разве что из пенсии. А это почти три тысячи долларов в месяц. 

Схема действий была проста: подписать документы и ждать выплат. Вот только никаких точек с интернетом Рик не нашел. Ни в парках, ни вблизи кафе. Телефон упрямо показывал только один столбик индикатора связи из пяти. Неважно, на выезде ли из города или с самого высокого холма — один столбик. Как будто кто-то глушил связь в радиусе нескольких десятков миль. Мобильный интернет в таких условиях не работал. 

Еще Рик успел заметить, что в Салеме повсюду были стационарные телефоны. Как в старых фильмах, когда тебя просит взять трубку официантка, ведь где еще искать старину Джека после полудня, если только не в местном кафе, уплетающим двойную порцию сосисок и тостов. Ладно еще в больнице и на почте, но обнаружить старый дисковый телефон в апартаментах? Это стало для Рика неожиданностью. 

В полдень небо над городом затянуло тучами. По холмам прокатился рокот грома, вдалеке сверкнула молния. Для включения фонарей было еще слишком рано, и под гнетом грозового сумрака Салем погрузился во тьму. Люди спешно покидали улицы, распахнутые настежь двери закрывались. К кому бы Рик ни обратился за помощью, все спешили укрыться от ливня. Тогда он решил вернуться к Оливии. Зонта у него не было, и он преступил порог почты мокрым и взъерошенным. Он походил на бездомного. 

— В-вы что-то хотели, мистер Граймс? — удивленно вскинулась Оливия. 

— Скажите, где я могу воспользоваться интернетом?

— В библиотеке есть компьютерный зал. Но сегодня там закрыто, — она удрученно вздохнула. 

— Вот как. Странно, сегодня же только четверг. 

— Моллс умерла этим утром. Библиотекарша. 

Рик напряженно нахмурился, вспоминая кашляющую кровью старуху. 

— Умерла? Но я видел ее совсем недавно. 

— Рак легких, уже несколько лет. Сегодня похороны. После пяти вечера в городе траур. 

«А вот и первая смерть в Салеме», — отметил про себя Рик. Не прощаясь, он бросился обратно к машине и что есть силы вжал газ. Дождь усилился. Видимость была нулевая. Тук-тук-тук — стучали дворники по лобовому стеклу. Вскорости улицы зальет по самые икры. Стоки тут были ни к черту, из некоторых торчали ветки и разноцветные обломки мусора. 

Рик припарковался неподалеку от больницы. Его интересовал морг. Он должен был убедиться, что в треклятом Салеме наконец-то кто-то умер! Увидеть это воочию, вырваться из ловушки всеобщей бутафории. Смерть — лучшее доказательство, она отрезвляет и возвращает к реальности. Как коп Рик усвоил это слишком хорошо. 

Спеша, он совсем не смотрел под ноги. Дорожка к моргу была обычной протоптанной колеей. Ботинки вязли в грязи, подошвы скользили. Он едва смог затормозить перед дверью. Врезался в нее локтем, отдышался. Тяжелая створка поддалась без скрипа. В коридоре горел свет. Рик вытер ноги о резиновый коврик (тщетно, он все равно наследил) и тихонько шагнул внутрь. Секционная была открыта. Там к нему спиной стоял Джо: полоскал под краном с дезраствором черный мешок для трупа. Воняло хлором и аммиаком. 

Тела Моллс нигде не было видно. По своему опыту Рик знал, что холодильные камеры в морге требовали больших затрат электроэнергии. Холодильники питались от сети. Каждый блок подключался отдельно. Обычно они считались по вертикали — получалось, что в распоряжении Джо было пять блоков по три камеры. И если включить хотя бы одну тройку, гул стоял бы невыносимый. Вот только, что вчера, что сегодня в морге царила тишина — ни один холодильник не работал, а значит, Моллс там не было. 

Взгляд Рика упал на планшетку. Она лежала на краю кушетки для трупов. Джо по-прежнему тщательно полоскал мешок, покачивая головой в такт музыки. Желтенький CD-плеер болтался у него на ремне, на макушке — накладные наушники. Рик осторожно сделал шаг в сторону секционной. От кушетки его отделяло всего ничего, и он быстро, насколько это было возможно, схватил планшетку и пробежался глазами по заключению. Все как и сказала Оливия: Молли Питерсон, шестьдесят один год, обширная злокачественная опухоль, дата смерти сегодняшняя, время — четыре часа утра. 

К заключению была прикреплена бумажка-квитанция, что тело было выдано около часа назад. Причем, не супругу или родственнику, а городским властям. Обычно такое случалось с одинокими людьми, которых было некому хоронить. 

Но Рику нужно было увидеть труп или хотя бы гроб. Незаметно выскользнув из морга, он добежал до машины и, дрожа, принялся рыться в бардачке. Вот он, телефонный справочник Салема! На форзаце была карта города. Рик внимательно осмотрел ее со всех сторон. Странно, но кладбища он не нашел. Тогда он пролистал справочник до буквы «Р». Ритуальные услуги были только одни. Он набрал номер. 

— Алло? — хрипло отозвались на том конце. — Алло! Говорите громче! Дождь!

— Доброго времени. Мне нужен адрес кладбища. 

— Какого кладбища?!

— Салем! — крикнул Рик. — Кладбище Салема!

— Нет тут такого! До свидания!

Послышались гудки отбоя. Рик ошарашенно уставился на телефон. Капли, стекающие с его волос, попали на экран, а он их даже не смахнул. От бессонницы он отключился. Минут десять-пятнадцать. Ощущалось, словно он моргнул, и за это короткое мгновение мир вокруг вдруг приобрел четкость. В последнее время такие провалы случались с ним все чаще и чаще. 

Было ли хорошей идеей садиться в таком состоянии за руль? А искать кладбище? Еще и под проливным дождем? Нет, конечно же, нет. Но Рик плевать хотел. С трудом заведя свою развалюху, он принялся планомерно кружить по городу. Благо, улицы были пустыми. Дождь превратил Салем в призрачный некрополь. 

Рик объехал город вдоль и поперек, пронесся по въездным трассам, по сельским колеям. И только по дороге, ведущей к тропе в сторону холма МакАфи, он наконец-то обнаружил искомое. Кладбище спряталось в сосновых дебрях — Рик едва его не проехал. Случайно он увидел белесое, словно слоновая кость надгробие, выглядывающее из-за толстых стволов. 

Прикрываясь старой курткой, Рик сбежал вниз по склону. На маленькой каменной горке высилась кованая табличка «Кладбище Салема». Надгробия были разбросаны хаотично, каменные дорожки разрушены мхом и буйно разросшимся чашецветником. Некоторые плиты потеснили деревья, а некоторые стояли друг к другу так близко, что между ними не смогла бы протиснуться и крыса. Все выглядело старым и заброшенным. 

Навскидку Рик прочитал несколько эпитафий: дата смерти 1974, 1881, 1954… Он было попробовал пробраться вглубь, но колючие кусты стеной преграждали путь. Тут невозможно было пройти пешком, уж точно не дальше третьего ряда могил. Рик внимательно изучил каждое надгробие, которое смог рассмотреть — самая близкая к нынешнему году смерть случилась в 2011 году. После этого ни один человек на здешнем кладбище не хоронился. Никаких свежих могил. Никаких следов похорон. Так где же погребли старуху Моллс? Куда ее дели? Колумбария² и крематория в Салеме не было тоже.

***

Рик мучился от жара. Глаза слезились, во рту пересохло, на висках каплями собирался пот. Его могучего здоровья не хватило, чтобы пережить несколько часов под ледяным дождем. Лучшим лекарством стал бы крепкий здоровый сон. 

Однако вместо того, чтобы ворочаться на худом матрасе, Рик ходил туда-сюда перед телескопом. Стрелка настенных часов тихо щелкнула — полночь. Еще немного, и в доме напротив должен был зажечься свет. Гроза миновала. Тучи расползлись в стороны, открывая беззвездное небо. Промышленный район был погружен во тьму. Ни фонарей, ни вывесок — только тьма, такая густая и холодная, что в ней Рик чувствовал себя похороненным. Шесть футов под черными земляными комьями. 

Но вот в знакомом окне зажегся свет — Рик ухватился за его проблеск, как провалившийся в колодец хватается за веревку. Искатель уже был устремлен по направлению чужой спальни. Рик припал к окуляру. 

Конечно же, новая женщина. Брюнетка. Невысокая, пышная, с копной вьющихся волос. В отличие от предыдущих, она весело улыбалась, говорила, даже смеялась. В ней было что-то от птички. Черный непоседливый скворец. 

До это момента Рик не оценивал побывавших в спальне женщин. Его не трогала их нагота. На своем веку он успел повидать всяких: жертвы изнасилования, наркоманки, проститутки, пьяницы, с порванным бельем и одеждой, в тоненьких пеньюарах, с лопнувшими лямками лифчика или вообще без ничего. Его не интересовала ни грудь, ни бедра, он на них даже не смотрел. Лишние подробности вроде бритого лобка или цвета сосков не откладывались в памяти. Да, Рик служил в полиции, но его отношение ко всему… Это было нечто большее, чем профессионализм и нечто меньшее, чем уважение к границам. 

У женщины-птички была полная тяжелая грудь. Лиф расстегивался спереди, и когда она щелкнула кнопкой, груди выпрыгнули наружу, как два надувных мячика. Похоже, это позабавило мужчину, на коленях которого она успела устроиться. Он довольно усмехнулся, и застывшее на его лице выражение показалось Рику снисходительным. 

Что еще успел заметить Рик, так это собственную незаинтересованность сегодняшней спутницей. Многообразие любовниц превращало их в обыденность. Горошек, салат, картошка, кукурузная каша — неважно, какими был гарнир, стейк оставался неизменным. Сравнение было нелепым, однако Рик не мог отделаться от желания называть незнакомца «стейком». В тесной спальне, объятый тонкими руками, он выглядел огромным. И если он был бы стейком, Рик бы точно не придумал, с какой стороны сделать надрез и какой отрезать кусок, чтобы он потом не застрял в горле. 

«Стейк» точно был высоким, выше Рика. Еще ни разу он не раздевался полностью, разве что спускал брюки или стягивал с себя футболку. На его руках чернели татуировки, поросль волос убегала от груди к животу. Его нельзя было назвать ни худощавым, ни крепышом. Скорее, нечто среднее. По своему опыту Рик знал, что в драке такие парни были одним из худших вариантов. Гибкие, отчаянные и с тяжелой рукой — комбинация, с которой Рик всегда плохо справлялся. 

Еще они с Риком были почти одного возраста. Может быть, «стейк» на пару лет старше. В его щетине, как и в косматой бороде Граймса, проскакивала седина. В телескоп не было видно, но наверняка серебряные пряди можно было найти и в волосах. Впечатления это не портило. Наоборот, его можно было назвать привлекательным. Причем настолько, что поначалу у Рика не возникло никаких вопросов, почему три ночи кряду в спальне появлялись новые любовницы.

Вряд ли дело было в одной лишь внешности. Покрутив рычаг, Рик направил искатель к лицу «стейка», увеличил. Кончик языка мелькнул между губ, снова появилась ухмылка. Мужчина напоминал Рику огромного сетчатого питона. С черной полоской рта, такой длинной, что создавалась иллюзия застывшей на морде улыбки. И глаза у него были под стать. Темные, с каре-зеленым проблеском. 

Неожиданно «стейк» исчез с прицела окуляра. Рик отдалил картинку. Женщина-птичка опрокинула его на обе лопатки. Торопливо она щелкнула пряжкой его ремня, стянула джинсы. «Стейк» закинул руки за голову и позволил птичке себя оседлать. Похоже, он настолько привык держать ситуацию под контролем, что эта внезапная инициатива вызвала у него не столько воодушевление, сколько ленивое любопытство. 

Правда, вести себя он позволил недолго. Его руки опустились птичке на бедра, сжали. Он задавал темп, и спустя секунду его ладони уже были повсюду. Вид царапающих бледную кожу ногтей заставил Рика шумно сглотнуть. Он все смотрел и смотрел на эти вездесущие руки, на то, как они давили на бедра, гладили мягкий живот, сжимали грудь и как пальцы тонули в распахнутых губах. Женщина хотела двигаться быстрее, но руки, эти проклятые руки не давали ей такой свободы. Этой ночью Рик увидел многое, но почему-то когда птичка начала дрожать и возбужденно трепыхаться, он резко отстранился от телескопа и даже сделал несколько шагов назад. 

«Достаточно», — сказал он себе, неуверенно приблизившись к кровати. И все равно, улегшись, он спустя пятнадцать минут снова подскочил к телескопу. Подскочил и отшатнулся — в то мгновение, как он посмотрел в окуляр, они с незнакомцем встретились взглядами. Рик готов был поклясться, что так оно и было! Всего лишь секунда, короткий миг, которого хватило, чтобы поймать и взгляд, и улыбку, будто адресованные именно ему и никому больше. 

По-собачьи Рик тряхнул головой — наваждение никуда не исчезло. Тогда он отыскал крышку и закрыл телескоп. Но даже вновь принявшись ворочаться в постели, он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что наблюдают теперь за ним, а не наоборот. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя липким, как измазанная в патоке ловушка для ос. Такие они делали в Джорджии: окунали в патоку дынные дольки и разбрасывали по двору. Привлеченные запахом насекомые садились на лоснящийся от сладости фрукт, прилипали и погибали. Ребенком он смеялся с глупости ос, с их тяжелой, но сытой смерти. 

Некстати внизу живота зашевелилось возбуждение. Боксеры стали тесными, колени сами собой потянулись к груди. Замерев в позе эмбриона, Рик упрямо пытался уснуть. Вот только перед глазами так и маячила хищная улыбка, широкая и враждебная. Тогда Рик спустил руку под белье, выдохнул, и быстро задвигал кулаком. Никаких прелюдий, никаких фантазий. Он ласкал себя со злым остервенением, как будто сумбурная разрядка могла стать презрительным плевком и в этот ненавистный город, и в лицо незнакомца. О том, что все образы этой ночи, не считая «стейка», были смазанными, Рик думать не хотел. Ему было тревожно, что сколько бы он ни пытался вспомнить женщину-птичку, на ее месте было лишь размытое пятно. 

Кончив, он провалился в сон. Спал как младенец. А под утро, когда небо только-только начало светлеть на восходе, Салем содрогнулся от невероятного грохота. Рик с колотящимся сердцем вскинулся на постели, подбежал к окну. Один из цехов фабрики загудел-зашумел, в загаженных копотью окнах мелькнули искры, что-то громко бахнуло, заклокотало, засвистело — и тут в небо взметнулся язык пламени. Из трубы цеха повалил густой черный дым, и даже с закрытыми наглухо окнами Рик ощутил странный смрад. 

Прижавшись лицом к стеклу, он завороженно наблюдал, как на улицы промышленного района посыпался снег. Гладкие, похожие на невесомый песок частички закружились, заплясали, яркими звездочками сверкая в прозрачной утренней мгле. Подул легкий ветерок — белесые песчинки понесло в сторону «Грин Эйкерс». Они прилипли к влажному после дождя стеклу, а потом, растворившись в застывших каплях, поползли вниз грязно-серыми кляксами. 

Рик понял: это был не снег — пепел.

***

В этой забегаловке Рик и правда чувствовал себя участником утреннего телешоу. Звенела посуда, в одном конце бубнило радио, в другом — телевизор. Двери кухни беспрестанно хлопали створками, впуская и выпуская девочек-официанток с заляпанными глазуньей подносами. Вокруг столиков толпились люди, зато за стойкой — ни души. Как будто там обязательно должна была усесться звезда сегодняшнего эфира в компании улыбчивого ведущего. 

Сладко зевнув в кулак, Рик уткнулся носом в меню. «Завтраки с Таней» предлагали горы блинчиков, тосты с яичницей, сосиски, вафли, а еще целую тонну бекона. Он заказал все. Даже двойную порцию сиропа. А еще кофе, много ароматного кофе, после которого чувствуется только бодрость — никаких колик. 

Крепкий сон опьянял. С непривычки Рик едва мог связно мыслить. Ему казалось, что он вернулся к своей прежней жизни. Размеренной, наполненной простыми радостями, простыми заботами. Иллюзия была такой реалистичной, что он, как и в прошлой жизни, начал утро с бритья. Косматая борода исчезла, как и заляпанная грязью одежда. Сегодня на нем была свежая рубашка, чистые джинсы, а если бы он еще и улыбнулся, то уж точно смог бы походить хотя бы на тень прежнего себя. 

С утра первым делом Рик побывал в библиотеке. Место Моллс пока что пустовало. Посетителей приветствовала записка: «Взяв и вернув книги, отметьте себя в читательском листе». В компьютерном зале тоже была памятка — один час интернета за пятьдесят пять центов. Деньги нужно было бросить в банку. Сколько платить за распечатку документов, сказано не было, и Рик заплатил наугад, по совести. 

Его заявление на отставку и пенсию было подписано — бумаги покоились на столе, готовые к отправке. На горке документов тихо вибрировал телефон. Это Шейн пытался дозвониться уже не меньше часа. Нет, сначала Рик собирался поесть. Намазать вафли маслом, обжечься о бекон, набить блинчики за щеки — словом, доказать себе, что он все еще человек с такими же человеческими потребностями, как и у всех остальных. 

Неожиданно на экране телефона появилось имя Лори. Это было что-то новенькое. С бывшей женой они почти не разговаривали. А когда пропал Карл, молчание между ними сменилось на крики. Вот только с каждым месяцем эти крики становились все тише и тише. 

— Да? — помешкав, Рик ответил на вызов. 

— Рик? Шейн сказал, ты согласился на отставку. Где ты? Мы можем поговорить? 

— Да, я взял отставку. Чего ты хочешь? 

Лори замолчала. Как и в старших классах, она неумело завозилась с зажигалкой. Послышалось чирканье, вздох, снова чирканье и снова вздох.

— Ты бы мог стать шерифом. 

— Боже, просто скажи, зачем позвонила. 

— Помнишь, как ты взял с собой Карла проверять убитый скот в Гуз Нек? 

— Конечно помню, — тихо отозвался Рик. 

— Тогда я почувствовала что-то. Знаешь, как чувствуют матери. А потом ты позвонил из госпиталя, и весь этот кошмар, я думала, наш мальчик не выберется, Рик, я чувствовала, что он на волоске. Он был таким маленьким, таким хрупким. И на нем был оранжевый жилет, и я все думала, какой недоумок мог не заметить его в лесу, и выстрелить, выстрелить в оленя рядом с нашим мальчиком, — сорвавшись на всхлип, Лори шумно задышала в трубку. — Тогда я чувствовала…. А сейчас… Сейчас я ничего не чувствую.

— И что это должно значить?

— Я… Я не знаю! Может быть, с ним все в порядке! А может быть, его просто нет! Я не знаю! Карл никогда бы не поступил так с нами! Никогда! Я не верю, что ты не смог бы его найти! Ты! 

— Я найду его! Найду своего сына, ты поняла?! 

Нажав на отбой, Рик швырнул телефон на стол. Несколько секунд он тупо смотрел перед собой, оглушенный и ослепленный вспышкой бесконтрольной ярости. Хотелось закурить, но пачка «Пэлл-Мэлл» с единственной дрянной сигаретой осталась в машине. 

— У вас все в порядке?

Медленно подняв голову, Рик заметил, что все смотрят прямо на него. 

— Сэр?

Вокруг его столика сгрудилось сразу три официантки. Вот только у единственной был белоснежно белый передник и аккуратно выглаженная форма. А еще копна вьющихся волос и полная грудь, покачивающаяся у Рика перед самым носом. Это была она. Та самая женщина-птичка. Черный непоседливый скворец. 

— Таня, дорогая, у тебя проблемы с этим недоноском? — послышалось откуда-то со стороны стойки. 

Рик взглянул на единственного человека, посмевшего занять «место звезды утреннего телешоу». Это был он, мистер «стейк». Смотрел без всякого вызова, скорее, с любопытством. Смотрел так, будто знал, чем Рик занимался в этом городе. Даже больше, чем занимался прошлой ночью. 

Так и не прикоснувшись к еде, Рик молча встал из-за стола, забрал бумаги, бросил деньги за завтрак. Сверху доложил чаевые. Непонятно кому и непонятно за что. Хотя даже так он чувствовал, будто что-то забыл. Вот только не дать, а забрать. 

_________________  
1\. В США полицейские могут уйти на пенсию, прослужив от 20 до 25 лет (в каждом штате по-разному). 

2\. Колумбарий — хранилище для урн с прахом умерших.


	3. Chapter 3

Как долго можно не замечать отсутствие привычной вещи? В условиях изоляции, например, такой как в Салеме, совсем недолго. Понимание этого застало Рика врасплох. Причем, в весьма неподходящий момент. А именно, в час ночи, когда он, скрываясь от скудного света фонарей, вскрывал окно почтового отделения со стороны заднего фасада. Орудовал клюкарзой — особой плотницкой стамеской. Тонкая и выгнутая на кончике, она идеально подходила для взлома старых деревянных рам. 

Этому Рик научился на втором году службы. По-другому стать хорошим копом нельзя никак. Преступники учились у них, некоторые — довольно быстро. Поэтому Рик тоже учился. Не самым законным, но, несомненно, весьма полезным вещам. 

Рама прогнила насквозь. Стамеска скользила по ней как по маслу. Это было плохо — оставались следы. Рик осторожно ковырнул глубже, нашел запирающий язычок. Одно лишнее движение, и стамеска могла сорваться. Замерев, Рик аккуратно потянулся свободной рукой к карману джинсов. Однако телефона, который он планировал использовать как фонарик, там не оказалось. 

Он всегда держал мобильный при себе, всегда. Но ни в одном из карманов его не было. Пришлось действовать вслепую. Спустя минут десять окно поддалось, и Рик пробрался внутрь. 

Деревянные жалюзи были опущены — кругом непроглядная темень. На ощупь Рик добрался до стойки, пошарил в ящиках. В такой дыре отключения света должны были случаться часто — ничего удивительного, что он нашел в столе фонарик и даже свечи. С обратной стороны стойки были разбросаны открытые пакеты с чипсами, коробки из-под пончиков, жвачки-тянучки и все тому подобное, резко пахнущее, сладкое, пряное, соленое. Жужжали мухи, за что ни возьмись — все липло к рукам. 

Холл по-прежнему был заставлен мешками с письмами. Вот только сегодня все валяющиеся на полу конверты куда-то исчезли. Осмотревшись, Рик понял, что их собрали в кучи по углам. Как будто подмели веником. Наугад он развязал один из мешков и вытащил ворох писем. 

— Какого…? 

На каждом конверте стояла печать «вернуть отправителю». Жирный прямоугольник с поплывшими буквами. Рик перебрал все письма, одно за другим — вернуть отправителю. Опрокинув мешок, он увидел все то же самое: вернуть отправителю, вернуть, вернуть, вернуть, красная печать на каждом письме. Все их вернули обратно, сюда, в Салем. 

Сначала Рик хаотично рылся в куче, потом стал поступательно осматривать залежи корреспонденции. Он перевернул все мешки, все до единого, и в каждом из них покоилось невообразимое количество возвращенных писем. Некоторые выглядели совсем новыми, некоторые, наоборот, были пожелтевшими от времени и со скатавшимся на треугольном клапане клеем. 

Обычно письма возвращали по трем причинам: неправильные марки, ошибка в адресе получателя или нежелание получателя читать это письмо в принципе. Но с марками все было в порядке. Остальные варианты были маловероятны. Получалось, что письма не просто вернули — их не выпускали из Салема. Можно сказать, погребли здесь, как в братской могиле. 

Dсе письма были неподписанными. Ни на одном не указан отправитель. Зато адресаты оказались разбросаны по всей стране. Из Салема писали во все уголки США, во все штаты! Сотни, нет, тысячи писем из богом забытой глуши должны были отправиться в Нью-Йорк, Висконсин, Луизиану, Нью-Мехико, Мичиган, Орегон и бог знает куда еще. Вот только дальше почтового отделения они не пошли. Салем изолировал сам себя. Как черная дыра он поглощал все, что пыталось выйти за его пределы. 

Было ли это справедливо для всех писем без исключения?

Этим утром Рик выслал в офис родного департамента два набора документов о своей отставке. Один — по электронной почте, второй — почтовым экспресс-сообщением. Оливия пообещала отвезти его посылку в офис UPS¹ в Роаноке, откуда она уже на всех парах отправится в Джорджию. 

Вот только отправится ли?

Рик принялся шарить по отделению в поисках своего конверта. На стойке, точнее, на крошечном ее кусочке, не заваленном объедками и хламом, обнаружилось три канцелярские корзинки. Они были подписаны: «входящие», «исходящие» и «чужие». Корзинка со входящими письмами ломилась от журналов, газет, тоненьких книжечек и других подписок, вроде «Джо научит вас рыбачить» или «Кулинарный календарь доброй хозяйки». В исходящих было пусто. В чужих лежал один-единственный конверт из черно-красного картона — фирменных цветов UPS. 

Чужаком Рик себя чувствовал с первых секунд попадания в Салем. Хотя это не объясняло странного названия корзинки. Он повертел плотный конверт и так и эдак, осмотрел со всех сторон, проверил на вероятность вскрытия — ничего такого. И уже хотел было бросить его обратно в корзинку, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за правый уголок. Картон там был гладким, ровным, блестел глянцем. «Это не мой конверт», — осенило Рика. На правом уголке _своего_ конверта он расписывал непишущую ручку. Более того, _этот_ конверт был подписан не его почерком! Не мешкая, Рик разорвал упаковку. Внутри были его документы. Похоже, кто-то перечитал их перед тем, как засунуть в новую упаковку UPS и отправить в Роанок. 

Выпустят ли посылку из Салема или нет — был лишь один способ проверить. Отыскав коробку с конвертами UPS, Рик заново упаковал документы и переписал телефон главного отделения UPS в Джорджии. Как только посылке присвоят трек-код, он сможет за ней следить. Точь-в-точь как Салем следил за ним.

***

Забавно, но Рика никогда не ставили работать под прикрытием. Его шеф, Хершел Грин, не упускал шанса пошутить, как сильно Рик был похож на копа. И ведь в каждой шутке есть доля шутки. Черт его знает, что именно выдавало в Граймсе полицейского: то ли походка, то ли прищур, то ли повадки и манера говорить, а может, и все сразу — с годами он все больше и больше походил на стереотипного копа. 

Глядя в зеркало, он и сам признавал, что полицейского в нем не увидит разве что слепой. Он даже одевался, как типичный коп: просто, практично, всегда с жестким широким ремнем, на который удобно цеплять кобуру и значок. В моменты раздумий засовывал пальцы в шлевки, говорил четко, ровным голосом. В его обращении к кому бы то ни было, хоть к бывшей жене, хоть к случайному прохожему всегда сквозила принужденная вежливость. Как выдрессированная собака, он не лаял, не кусал. Что, конечно же, совсем не означало, что он не хотел снести кому-нибудь голову из своего тяжеловесного кольта с шестидюймовым стволом. 

И сколько был похож на копа Рик, столько не был на него похож шериф Салема. Во-первых, для своей должности он был молод. Слишком молод. Где-то тридцать с небольшим. Во-вторых, изъяснялся он крайне вычурно, то тут то там вставляя сложные словечки, как будто ему довелось не блюсти порядок в захудалом городишке, а управлять международным симпозиумом. Ну а в-третьих, он носил стрижку «маллет».

— Вы уверены, что не видели этого парня? — спросил Рик, сидя по другую сторону письменного стола, на котором было разложено несколько фотографий Карла с разной длиной волос, с открытой развороченной глазницей, в выходной рубашке, в порванной футболке, в джинсах и в аккуратненьком пиджаке с эмблемой колледжа. — По-моему, его сложно не запомнить. 

— Могу вас уверить, все дети подросткового возраста, как и молодые люди от семнадцати до двадцати лет, мужского пола, с увечьями лица, худощавым телосложением и длинными волосами были бы мной моментально замечены, — монотонно пробубнил шериф. — В Салеме таких нет и не было. Примите этот ответ и прекратите давление. 

— Шериф Портер…

— Учитывая разницу наших возрастов, можете звать меня Юджин. Но я требую к себе уважительного отношения. 

— У вас провинциальный, но не такой уж маленький город. Вы знаете всех детей? Приезжих? Местных?

— Я считаю свою работу одной из самых почетных в Салеме. Я с гордостью ношу свой значок и выполняю обязанности шерифа с должным трепетом, поэтому ваши сомнения в моей компетентности неуместны. 

— У меня нет к вам претензий, — спокойно отозвался Рик. — Разрешите мне развесить объявления о пропаже. Если мальчика не видели вы, возможно, его видел кто-нибудь другой. 

— Основания для вашей уверенности, что мальчик пропал именно в этом городе?

— Назовем это чутьем. 

— Чутьем? Непонятная формулировка. 

— Как инстинкт. Интуиция. Уверен, любой полицейский знает, что это такое. 

Ни на секунду Рик не поверил, будто этот человек взошел на свою должность законным способом. 

— Ну что же… Из так называемой солидарности… Запрос на листовки одобрен. Можете вешать. 

Отрывисто кивнув, Портер раскрыл свою сумку-почтальонку и достал оттуда завернутый в три слоя бутерброд. Оттуда же извлеклась маленькая банка с маринованными огурцами. Он поставил ее прямо на фотографию. Капля конденсата сорвалась с крышки и с тихим шлепком упала Карлу на лоб. Нахмурившись, Рик выдернул снимок с такой силой, что банка жалобно звякнула, а шериф — вздрогнул. 

— Спасибо за уделенное время, — без всякой признательности отчеканил Рик. — Удачи с поисками туристов. 

Уходя, он бросил взгляд на дождевик и походные резиновые сапоги, ютящиеся в углу кабинета. Изрядно запыленные, они не походили на вещи, которыми кто-то хоть когда-либо пользовался. 

Однако дела местного шерифа Рика волновали мало. Весь его день прошел в беготне и суете. В «Грин Эйкерс» он вернулся поздним вечером. Уставший, едва справился с тяжелой подъездной дверью. Обе его руки были заняты: под мышкой он держал увесистую коробку из типографии, на запястья были намотаны пакеты, куда были запихнуты инструменты, новый дверной замок и всякий нехитрых скарб, извлеченный из машины. 

Джадис — хозяйка апартаментов, которую Рик видел лишь при заселении, окинула его незаинтересованным взглядом и продолжила листать книгу. Судя по всему, вставать со своего кресла она не собиралась. Было даже странно видеть ее здесь, в тесном фойе, окруженной бесхитростной мебелью, какую совсем не жаль отдать на растерзание жучкам и сигаретным припалинам. 

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовала она Рика. — Лифт все еще не работает. 

— Приятно знать. 

— Ничего, ходить по ступеням полезно. Держит в форме. 

— Буду иметь в виду. 

— Кстати, мистер Граймс, вам оставили записку. На ресепшене, под статуэткой. 

«Статуэтка» — полуметровая кошка. Она возвышалась на столешнице, подобно стражу. Любой, кто входил во владения Джадис, сразу видел эту кошку. Рик часто замечал запихнутые под ее лапы визитки и всякую мишуру. 

Оставленная ему записка была подписана: «Жильцу из квартиры 79». Внутри — короткое послание:

__

«Если ты тот угрюмый парень из кафе Тани, у меня твой телефон. Я буду сегодня в баре на Квейл-лэйн».

Ни подписи, ни точного времени. Рик посмотрел на часы — начало десятого. Самое оно заглянуть в бар. Он не планировал задерживаться там долго, однако за свою помощь загадочный человек наверняка рассчитывал на бесплатную выпивку. Рик не знал, во сколько закрывается бар на Квейл-лэйн, поэтому мешкал до последнего, даже сменил замок и принял душ. А еще спрятал под половицу украденные с почты письма (чтобы прочитать попозже). Перед выходом он быстро набрал номер круглосуточной службы поддержки центрального офиса UPS в Джорджии. Вот только стационарный телефон не работал. 

Он не стал говорить Джадис о поломке. Застав ее все в том же кресле, напоследок он спросил:

— Как выглядел человек, который оставил записку? Мужчина? Женщина?

— Понятия не имею. Меня тут не было. Записку просто оставили на стойке.

***

Квейл-лэйн оказалась темной улочкой-тупиком, протиснувшейся у самого въезда в промышленный район. У бара не было вывески. О его существовании свидетельствовал лишь приглушенный свет из подвальных окошек у самого асфальта. Из-за тяжелой оплеванной двери доносилась какофония музыки, криков, топота, звона бутылок — обычный аккомпанемент для таких мест. 

Сбежав вниз по ступенькам, Рик вошел внутрь. В нос тут же ударил кислый запах въевшегося в деревянный пол пива. А еще сигарет и пота, и не просто пота, а ядреного, горького — настоящего. 

В основном зале толпилось невероятное количество народу. Кто-то играл в дартс, кто-то клацал подвешенный на стену телевизор или лупил по старенькому музыкальному автомату. Но в основном все пили, галдели и топтались вокруг столиков. К этому времени никто не был трезв. Рик решил не отставать и уверенно направился к единственному мало-мальски освещенному месту — барной стойке. Если автор записки по-прежнему здесь, он легко найдет в толпе чужака. 

— Что пьем? — пробасил бармен, протерев перед Риком стойку грязным полотенцем. — Местного пива хочешь?

— Давай. 

Получив свой бокал, Рик сделал несколько больших глотков и развернулся в сторону зала. От бильярдной его отделяло несколько арок. За столами во всю шла игра. Среди мужчин в рабочих ботинках и безрукавках особенно выделялся один парень. Он был одет в аккуратненькие слаксы, его серая рубашка, казалось, скрипела чистотой. Кий он натирал долго, обстоятельно, будто от игры зависела его жизнь. «Еще один приезжий», — отстраненно подумал Рик. 

Соперник скрывался за аркой. Его рука с пивом изредка выныривала из-за балки. Рик разглядел край куртки и черные запыленные сапоги. Мужчина никак не комментировал игру — только расслабленно вертел кием. За ним оставался финальный удар партии. И вот момент настал: мужчина наклонился, коротко ударил по шару, и тот попал точно в лунку. 

— Ну отлично, — пробормотал Рик, признав в сопернике чистюли мистера «стейка». 

Чистенький парень с сожалением отложил кий. Потом потянулся к «стейку» с протянутой для пожатия рукой — его дружелюбный порыв был моментально пресечен каким-то амбалом. Завязалась короткая потасовка. Чистюля особо не отбивался, а все пытался сказать что-то «стейку», но тот его уже не слушал. 

— Вот же настырный говнюк, — хмыкнул бармен. 

— Бильярд — какой-то национальный спорт у местных? — отозвался Рик, отвернувшись от зала. — Что за ажиотаж?

— Спенсер, этот туристик, уже третий раз получает от ворот поворот, все не угомонится. 

— И чего он хочет?

Бармен пожал плечами:

— Сюда не ради гор приезжают. 

На этом разговор прервался. Вдруг Рик ощутил на плече чью-то руку. Он обернулся в эту сторону, но прикосновение перекочевало к другому плечу. Пальцы коснулись шеи, широкая ладонь с размаху хлопнула по спине. Не успел Рик вывернуться, как низкий голос прозвучал в самом ухе:

— Квартира 79? 

Дернув желваками, Рик медленно повернулся. На мгновение его глаза расширились, в голове прозвучал громкий щелчок. Его лицо оставалось непроницаемым, нет, он ни на секунду не собирался себя выдать, столкнувшись нос к носу с человеком, за которым следил из ночи в ночь, за которым подглядывал, как больной, как одержимый, как преследователь, мучимый сверхидеей. О своем маленьком развлечении он не сожалел и не стыдился — подобные чувства редко его донимали. Как-то в детстве он защищал жука от птицы, сбил ее рогаткой насмерть. Тогда он забыл о своем жестоком поступке раньше, чем птица рухнула в траву. Вот только здесь и сейчас, уставившись на незнакомца, он чувствовал себя пойманным на месте преступления, словно кто-то застал его давящим и жука, и мертвую пичужку. 

— Твой? — спросил «стейк», положив на стойку телефон. 

— Мой. 

— Ну и? Где твои манеры, Рик? Что насчет «спасибо»? 

— Ты знаешь мое имя? 

— Знаю. Черт, его было несложно выяснить. Но я хотел познакомиться лично. Ниган Хейсс, — он протянул руку. 

— Рик, Рик Граймс. 

Рик разорвал рукопожатие первым. Ниган этого без внимания не оставил: многозначительно хмыкнув, он сам пригласил себя сесть, устроившись на соседнем стуле. Бармен налил ему «как обычно», что бы это ни было. 

— Итак, какими судьбами в Салеме, Рик?

— Просто проездом. 

— Да ну? 

Между ними повисла тяжелая пауза. Рик не торопился отвечать. Впервые, столкнувшись с кем-то в Салеме, говорить о пропавшем сыне не хотелось. 

— Моя жена работает в типографии, — глядя перед собой, сказал между глотками Ниган. — Видел твои листовки. 

— Ты женат?

— Тебя это охуенно удивляет? 

— Не особо, — усмехнулся Рик. Между его бровей залегла глубокая морщина, как всегда бывало, если его настигали недобрые мысли. Эта морщина появилась у него рано, возможно, слишком рано. Он помнил, как Лори, тогда еще молодая и улыбчивая, водила по ней кончиком пальца, будто от этого морщина могла исчезнуть. В те давнишние времена Лори красила ногти фиолетовым лаком, а когда он слазил, неаккуратно перекрывала его блестками. Сейчас она точно так же прикасалась к Шейну. Только лак был другим — бежевым. 

— А ты не самый разговорчивый парень, Рикки. Вообще-то…

— Я благодарен за телефон, правда, — оборвал его Рик. — Я куплю тебе выпить, целую бутылку. Что ты пьешь? 

— Нет, так не пойдет. Вставай. Давай-давай, поднимай свой зад. 

— Что…?

— Вставай, — с нажимом повторил Ниган. — Эй, Бад, — обратился он к бармену, — дай-ка… 

Кивнув, бармен поставил перед ним початую бутылку «Хосе Куэрво» — дешевенькой текилы, не больше двадцати баксов. Как раз столько Ниган и положил на стойку. Рику хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: его невольный собутыльник не был трезв. Хотя сторонний наблюдатель вряд ли бы назвал его пьяным. Он, скорее, был приятно весел, жаждал какого-нибудь приключения. Вот только Рик уже давно растерял свою легкость. За шесть месяцев нервы стали ни к черту. Никогда раньше не расстававшийся со своим кольтом, теперь он чаще оставлял его в машине. Ведь чем больших усилий ему стоило выдавить из себя «спасибо» и «пожалуйста», тем сложнее было сдержаться, чтобы не спустить в кого-нибудь обойму. 

Однако Ниган Хейсс этого не знал. Рик рассматривал два варианта развития событий: его либо попробуют выволочь отсюда силой (конечно же, из самых лучших побуждений), либо просто отстанут. Чего он не ожидал, так это протянутой руки и улыбки, которую кто-нибудь другой осмелился бы назвать мягкой. Кто-нибудь, но только не Рик. 

— Ты должен мне веселую ночку. Не будь долбанным занудой. 

— Мы пойдем куда-то еще? — Рик проигнорировал дружелюбный жест и грузно поднялся со стула. 

— Прогуляемся. Ты же хочешь узнать Салем получше? 

Снаружи Рик ощутил облегчение. Прохладный, пусть и с привкусом зольной пыли воздух был лучше душного бара. Фонари по-прежнему не горели, и темнота улиц казалась густой, как черная патока. Дорога к жилой части Салема изгибалась по холму, который закрывал собой обзор на раскинувшийся внизу городишко. Рик думал, они отправятся куда-нибудь в ту сторону, может быть, в бар поприличней или в ночную забегаловку. Отнюдь. Ниган уверенно развернулся на пятках и развязной походкой направился в фабричные недра. 

— Куда мы? — спросил его Рик. Нехотя он поплелся следом, чувствуя себя мямлей-подростком, согласившимся на сомнительную авантюру. — Эй! 

— Грабить я тебя не собираюсь. Не бойся. 

«Кто здесь боится?», — раздраженно огрызнулся про себя Рик. Ему хватало опыта и выдержки, чтобы спокойно ходить даже по самым пропащим районам. И все-таки он никогда не был беспечен. Знал, что опасность может поджидать где-нибудь за углом, что стать случайной жертвой — секундное дело. 

Вот только Нигану подобная осмотрительность была чужда. Он шел по загаженной улице как король. Шел не по тротуару, а по самому центру дороги. Как будто здесь все ему принадлежало, и в его власти находился каждый камешек и назойливый москит. Дураком он при этом не выглядел. Напротив, в нем тоже была какая-то осторожность, так сильно отличающаяся от осторожности Граймса. Ниган напоминал странную тварь, то ли животное, то ли что-то другое, нечто, полагающееся на инстинкты. И пока его инстинкты молчали, он позволял себе расслабиться. 

— Тот пацан, которого ты ищешь, кто он тебе? — Ниган развернулся, продолжая идти вперед спиной. 

— Мой сын. 

— Черт… И давно пропал? 

— Полгода назад. 

Вскинув брови, Ниган сделал несколько глотков из бутылки и передал ее Рику. Тот лишь сделал вид, что пьет. 

— И с чего решил, что он здесь? 

— Необязательно здесь. В смысле… Необязательно в этом Салеме. 

— Поясни. 

— Не было никаких зацепок, когда он исчез. Я все проверил. Единственное, что показалось странным… — Рик все-таки сделал крошечный глоток текилы. — Он нацарапал «Салем» на своем письменном столе дома. То же самое я нашел на его парте в колледже. Показалось, что он, хм… 

— Долго обдумывал свой побег? — усмехнулся Ниган. 

— Это не побег. 

В голосе Рика прорезалась сталь. Он ответил быстро и слишком громко. Потревоженная шумом псина выскочила из мусорного бака и темной тенью метнулась прочь. Послышался звон опрокинувшихся бутылок, шорох пакетов и металлический лязг забора-рабицы. 

— В скольких городах уже побывал?

— Во многих. 

— И что насчет моего Салема? 

— Здесь что-то есть, — Рик устало нахмурился. Бутылка «Хосе Куэрво» вдруг показалась неимоверно тяжелой, оттягивала руку, так и зазывая сесть прямо на асфальт. — Из всех мест это больше всего похоже на то, где можно потеряться. 

— Серьезно? С чего ты взял? Этот Салем — чертовски уютный городишко, разве нет? Мечта старушек и затюканных мамаш. 

— Считай это интуицией. 

В ответ Ниган удивленно присвистнул. Похоже, весь разговор был для него какой-то игрой, а сам он — человеком, выискивающим в чужой драме хоть какое-то развлечение. Самое паршивое, Рик _придется_ его развлекать. Или хотя бы не дать заскучать. Это была его плата за шанс разузнать хоть _что-нибудь_. По крайней мере, так он сам перед собой объяснился. 

— Интуиция, да? Тогда кем я, по-твоему, работаю? Отгадаешь? 

Неожиданно Ниган остановился — замешкавшись, Рик чуть не врезался в его грудь. С минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга. Ниган — с любопытством, Рик — с раздражением. Но вот Ниган широко улыбнулся, и гневное недоумение Рика сошло на нет. Его новый знакомый был слишком обаятелен — это и подкупало, и отпугивало одновременно. 

Рик не любил харизматиков: их было сложно оценить, а от их притягательности — абстрагироваться. Наметанным глазом он осмотрел Хейсса с головы до пят. Его одежда ничего о нем не говорила. Обычные серые джинсы, не рабочие, не испачканные в чем-нибудь, что могло бы намекнуть на сферу деятельности. Из-за кожаной куртки можно было подумать, что он любит мотоциклы, но никаких нашивок или других признаков принадлежности к байкерским бандам на косухе не было. Не носил Ниган и часов, хотя назвать голодранцем его было сложно. Единственное, что притягивало внимание — блеснувшая на шее цепочка. 

— Могу я…? — спросил Рик, кивнув на спрятанное под белой футболкой украшение. 

— Валяй. 

Ниган даже не шелохнулся, чтобы достать цепочку из-под ворота. Тогда Рик осторожно поддел ее сам и вытащил под тусклый лунный свет. Вместо крестика, обручального кольца или кулона — круглая плоская бляшка, похожая на монетку. Только на месте номинала — выгравированная буква «С». 

— Знаешь, — Рик сделал шаг назад, — ты можешь быть кем угодно. 

— Никаких идей?

— Либо что-то вкрай необычное, либо что-то очень посредственное. 

— Что, если интуиция молчит, начинаешь гадать?

— Нет, открываю досье.

— Ух ты, так и знал, что ты чертов коп! — победно улыбнулся Ниган. — А если досье нет?

— Тогда я _завожу_ досье. 

Неожиданно раздался пронзительный вскрик. Из ближайшего переулка донеслось шлепанье босых ног. Рик среагировал моментально: бросив бутылку, схватил Нигана за грудки и толкнул прочь с дороги. Понадобилась лишь пару секунд, чтобы он вжал его в темный угол полуразрушенного склада. От посторонних взглядов и лунного света их скрывал козырек. Рик буквально впечатал Нигана в это черное пятно, а развернувшись лицом к улице, намертво придавил своей спиной. Ему нужен был обзор, да и поймать пулю или нож в живот — лучше, чем в затылок. 

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Рик напряженно всматривался в темноту улиц. Отстраненно, где-то на периферии сознания, он отметил, что сердце затаившегося позади него Нигана билось размеренно и спокойно. Спиной он чувствовал медленное тук…-тук…-тук… — давно позабытое ощущение столь тесной близости. 

И вот шлепанье возобновилось. Оно приближалось. Уже можно было различить шорох одежды. Из узкого прохода между складами протиснулась тоненькая фигурка. Девушка. В ночном сумраке было не разглядеть лица, однако Рик заметил, что ее воздушная юбка была порвана. Девушка затравленно оглянулась по сторонам, взмахнула руками и бросилась прочь в сторону жилой части города. На ее щиколотке болталась непонятная белая тряпка. Запнувшись, девушка скинула ее на асфальт и, громко дыша, побежала дальше. 

— Уютный городишко, да? — процедил Рик. — Откуда она выскочила? Что в той стороне? 

— Фабрика. 

Ниган грубо вырвался и приблизился к валяющейся на дороге тряпочке. Рик нагнал его прежде, чем он успел ее схватить. 

— Не трогай. 

Рука Нигана замерла в миллиметре от порванных трусиков. 

— Очевидно, ее изнасиловали или попытались. На белье может быть сперма и другие следы. Я звоню 9-11. 

Диспетчер долго не брал трубку. К тому моменту, как вызов приняли, Ниган успел неторопливо выкурить две сигареты и размяться. Правда, лениво потягиваясь и наворачивая шаги вокруг кружевной тряпки, он все смотрел и смотрел в сторону переулка, откуда они услышали крик. Вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, он стремительным шагом двинулся в тот самый переулок, а спустя мгновение скрылся за углом. 

— Ниган! Эй! 

Нагнать его было сложно. Рику показалось, что он попал в лабиринт. В тесной застройке не было никакой логики: то тут то там он неожиданно натыкался на углы и тупики, здания то расходились в стороны, открывая широкую дорогу, то вновь смыкались на расстоянии узкой колеи. Это было похоже на дремучий виргинский лес, где люди пропадали без следа. 

— Ниган! 

Никто не отозвался. Прислушавшись, Рик различил глухие толчки, будто кто-то молотил кулаком подушку. Он пошел на звук. Эхо отскакивало от домов, путало, водило по одинаковым поворотам. Странно, но толчки продолжались, а стоило Рику пройтись по вымощенной кирпичом площадке, как они стали громче. «Что за черт?», — мысленно выругался Рик, ускоряя шаг. Площадка закончилась строительной свалкой. Крошечная помойка с обломками досок, битыми бетонными блоками, пустыми банками из-под краски. Горы мусора возвышались черным барханами, а между ними, согнувшись над неподвижной фигурой, стоял Ниган. 

— Какого…? Ниган! — хрипло позвал его Рик. 

Но тот не ответил. Он придерживал лежащего на полу мужчину за ворот куртки, замахиваясь, и раз за разом обрушая кулак на превратившееся в месиво лицо. С каждым ударом ботинки мужчины подскакивали и бились об асфальт металлическими накладками на пятках. 

— Что ты делаешь...? 

— Знаешь, Рик, — не оборачиваясь, выдохнул Ниган, — в Салеме все подчиняется одному порядку. Правила существуют для всех, без исключений. Тут никогда не было насильников. И никогда не будет, — ударив мужчину в последний раз, он присел на корточки, и нашарив что-то под его рубашкой, резко двинул рукой. В его кулаке мелькнула цепочка, которая быстро перекочевала в карман кожаной куртки. — Полицию вызвал?

— Да. 

— Умница. Пошли, Юджин разгребет это дерьмо и без нас. 

Рик не стал задавать вопросов. Напоследок он проверил пульс избитого мужчины — живой. Его ширинка все еще была расстегнута, штаны сползли по отъеденным бокам и цеплялись за бедра. Член выглядывал из ширинки: толстый и короткий, он был похож на переваренную сардельку. На складках штанов и скомкавшегося под мошонкой белья виднелись пятна крови. «Все как обычно, — подумалось Рику. — Как будто и не подавал в отставку». 

— Кстати, мистер коп, выпить хочешь? Можем зайти ко мне. 

— В другой раз. 

— У тебя есть мой номер. Проверь телефон. 

____________________  
1\. UPS — United Parcel Service, американская компания экспресс-доставки писем и грузов.


	4. Chapter 4

Служить и защищать — такова была специфика работы Граймса. По крайней мере, в идеале. На практике же полицейские совмещали в себе работу солдата, няньки и офисного клерка. Мало было лишь поймать преступника или собрать с трассы кучку проституток. Всех их нужно было долго допрашивать, следить, чтобы до суда не случилось потасовки. А еще горы отчетов, документации, протоколов, штрафов, выписок и прочей дребедени. Грызня за крупные дела с федеральными агентами и копами соседних округов. Торги за оплачиваемые часы, за отпуска, за ночные смены… 

Конечно же, все это выматывало. Но работа есть работа. Вот только в какой момент «служить и защищать» стало девизом _всей_ жизни Рика? Сколько он себя помнил, его всегда окружали люди, которых нужно опекать. Не то чтобы он жаловался. В конце концов даже привык. 

С Ниганом все ощущалось иначе. Похоже, Хейсс мог о себе позаботиться. Создавал впечатление человека, у которого все схвачено. Рик уверен, потрогай он белье жертвы или забей насильника до смерти, с него бы все сошло как с гуся вода. 

Это даже немного подкупало, но и отпугивало тоже. Однако сейчас, пока из-за бессонницы мир Рика был не реальней, чем отражение на водной ряби, сейчас это лишь подкупало. Он все никак не мог выкинуть из головы ровное биение чужого сердца. Думал о нем, лежа в постели. До рассвета оставалось всего ничего, а он думал-думал-думал. Воскрешал в уме образы, рассматривал детали. А еще слушал: тук-тук-тук — мерный грохот в его ушах. Напоминало волны или скрежещущие друг о друга ледяные глыбы. 

Он и правда позабыл, что такое близость. Физическая. С того дня, как исчез Карл, ему казалось, что вместе с ним исчезла его плоть и кровь. Если бы кто-то ткнул в него ножом, то вместо кожи разрезал бы резину, а под ней — поролоновую требуху. На самом деле он всегда был холоден, хотя и не бесстрастен. Его панцирь было нелегко пробить, вот только раскалывался он лишь в самые трагические моменты и никогда — по чей-то прихоти. 

А Ниган был таким живым. Если бы Рик решился, он бы назвал это красивым. Но красота — опасное слово. Нет, Рик предпочел себя уверить, что Ниган завораживал его как живое существо — не как мужчина или просто человек. Как нечто обезличенное, теплое, пульсирующее. Совсем не похожее на него самого. 

Ему вдруг стало интересно, где Ниган сейчас и чем занят. Они расстались всего лишь час назад, а Рик уже ощутил странную потребность увидеть его снова. В итоге он все-таки поднялся с постели и подошел к телескопу. Свет в знакомом окне был выключен, по всей спальне метались голубые блики: телевизор крутил повтор новостной сводки. Ниган лежал на животе поверх одеяла, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Он сгреб ее обеими руками, а локти закинул так высоко, что на боку показались ребра. Спина вздымалась при каждом вдохе, на выдохе — плавно опускалась. Мышцы то расслаблялись, то вновь проступали под кожей. Ночь была душной, и наверняка весь он был покрыт испариной. 

— Ты сегодня один? Удивительно, — хмыкнул Рик. — С чего бы это…? 

Заворочавшись, Ниган перевалился на бок — теперь Рик видел его со спины. Ноги у Хейса были длинными и стройными. Темный пух волос на икрах постепенно светлел, поднимаясь к бедрам, а прямо под резинкой белья его будто не было вообще. В полусне Ниган хлопнул ладонью по боку, будто его укусил комар — Рик вздрогнул. На секунду он сам ощутил себя комаром. Назойливым насекомым, лезущим куда не надо. 

И все же закрыв телескоп и вернувшись в кровать, он никак не мог заглушить этот будоражащий его сознание ритм чужого сердца и дыхания. Ему казалось, он сам начал дышать в том же ритме. Глубоко, неторопливо, смакуя каждый глоточек воздуха. И что его пульс стал совпадать с пульсом другого человека. Тук-тук-тук — чеканила в висках кровь. То ли своя, то ли чужая.

***

И снова Рик отключился. Несколько минут полного забытья. Замер прямо перед стеной, на которую клеил листовки. Солнце припекало затылок, за ворот катился пот — он не чувствовал. Сами собой его пальцы разжались, и стопка бумаг с огромным заглавием «ПРОПАЛ» шлепнулась на асфальт. Моток скотча тоже упал и покатился вниз по тротуару. 

— И чем до утра занимался доблестный Рик Граймс, что едва стоит на ногах? 

Ниган появился внезапно, из ниоткуда. Остановив скотч носком ботинка, он подхватил моток и надел на запястье, как браслет. Когда Рик не ответил, Ниган с заинтересованной улыбкой осмотрел его со всех сторон, встал чуть ли не нос к носу. Его дыхание колебало выбившиеся из-за ушей кудри, настолько близко он придвинулся. 

Зрачки Рика были сужены, рот слегка приоткрыт. Смотрел он в одну точку. Не пристально, а наоборот, словно ничего перед собой не видя. Весь он сжался, чуть ли не скрючился, как будто кто-то поставил его на паузу в момент резкого движения. Так выглядели засыпавшие на полном ходу дальнобойщики. Они вцеплялись в руль и напряженно глядели вперед, однако ни фары несущегося на них самосвала, ни коварная ухабина не могли нарушить этого оцепенения. 

Осторожно, будто выпутывал случайно попавшую в силки ворону, Ниган поддел пальцем первую пуговицу чужой джинсовки. Легкая куртка была застегнута наглухо. Кадык Рика изредка дергался — воздуха ему, определенно, не хватало. Ворот был слишком узким для его мощной шеи, и когда пуговица-кнопка с щелчком расстегнулась, он тут же глубоко вздохнул, с сипом втянув воздух. 

— Черт возьми, это было жутковато, — улыбнулся Ниган. — Ты как? Выглядишь дерьмово, и непросто дерьмово, а как старая и ссохшаяся кучка собачьих какашек. Какого хрена ты делал всю ночь? Играл с шишкой в кулачишке? 

— Ниган? Что…? Что ты тут делаешь? — ошалело прохрипел Рик. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он никак не мог сообразить, куда делись листовки и почему скотч вдруг оказался на запястье Нигана. — Как…? Я… 

— Похоже, кто-то плохо спит. Давай, собирай свои манатки, сходим позавтракать. 

— Мне нужно закончить. 

— Нет-нет-нет, отказ не принимается. Сначала завтрак, а потом занимайся чем хочешь. Пошли, никаких к черту возражений. Дуайт делает такие сэндвичи, муа! — Ниган демонстративно причмокнул и с упоением закатил глаза. — Бекон, яйца, зелень и огурчики, ну? Чувствуешь? Я почти завелся, — добавил он, понизив голос. 

И откуда в Нигане было столько легкости и беззаботности? Глядя на него, Рик давал слабину. Но было во всех этих похабных шуточках и ухмылках какое-то заразное веселье. Похоже, для Нигана вчера вообще ничего не случилось. Он был в приподнятом настроении, как школьный хулиган, не переживающий о затеянной им драке. Его уверенность в собственной правоте и безнаказанности действовала умиротворяюще. Еще немного, и Рик сам поверит, что вчерашний самосуд — пустяк, если правда на твоей стороне. Хершел считал такие измышления крайне опасными, однако его тут не было и с недавних пор он перестал быть для Рика шефом. 

— А что насчет кофе? — Рик слабо улыбнулся и принялся складывать листовки в коробку. 

— Самый крепкий в городе! 

Ниган не обещал помочь с объявлениями, он даже не потрудился собрать разбросанное Риком барахло — просто наблюдал за ним со стороны. Некоторые прохожие приветствовали его кивками, кто-то спешил с рукопожатием, а пара человек справилась о делах. Видимо Ниган был популярным парнем, и Рик оказался не единственным, кому хотелось понежиться в лучах его внимания. 

Завтракать они отправились в мотель. Рик узнал в двухэтажном здании последний мотель из путеводителя. Тот самый, где с его приездом вдруг не осталось мест. Дуайт — уже знакомый консьерж с наполовину обожженным лицом скучал за стойкой регистрации. Подойдя ближе, Рик разглядел несколько выставленных на столешнице деревянных фигурок. Рядом валялся ножик для резьбы. 

— Дуайти, мальчик, — поприветствовал его Ниган. — Как твоя ночная смена?

— Только что закончилась. Завтрак? 

— На троих! Кстати, это мой новый друг Рик Граймс. Он коп откуда-то с юга. Верно, Рик? Твой акцент — музыка для моих ушей. 

— Мы вроде как знакомы, — Дуайт кивнул. — Располагайтесь, я уже загрузил кофеварку. 

Вряд ли кто-то из постояльцев заходил в эту крошечную столовую, куда удалось впихнуть всего лишь два квадратных столика. Из-за массивного деревянного сруба, которым были оббиты стены, комната казалась еще меньше. Вокруг запыленных окон было понавешано всякой дребедени: ловцы снов, карнавальные бусы, перья, ржавые поварешки, гирлянды рождественских фонариков, и еще несколько деревянных фигурок, уже покрашенных и покрытых лаком. Зверьки и человечки болтались на продетые через шеи веревки и были похожи на висельников. 

— Столовая для персонала, — объяснил Ниган, плюхнувшись на стул. — Поедим по первому разряду. 

Спустя несколько минут Дуайт присоединился к ним с подносом. Комнату тут же заполнил запах свежезаваренного кофе.

— Бон аппетит, парни. 

Сэндвичи были огромными. Два гигантских тоста, поджаренные с обеих сторон, а между ними — горячий бекон, покрошенные перепелиные яйца, горчица и хрустящие корнишоны. От одного взгляда Рик чуть не захлебнулся слюной. Он старался не торопиться, откусывал совсем по чуть-чуть. Однако все равно не заметил, как еда исчезла с тарелки. 

— Неси еще, — лениво скомандовал Ниган. — Рик заслужил поесть досыта. 

— Это было очень вкусно, но не хочу злоупотреблять гостеприим... 

— Дуайти! Видел бы ты этого хладнокровного ублюдка вчерашней ночью! Ни один мускул не дрогнул — вот что я ценю в людях. 

Не успел Рик шикнуть, как Дуайт подхватил разговор:

— А что было вчера ночью? 

— О-о-о, мы вчера с Рикки прогуливались в районе фабрики, знакомил его с городом. И тут кто-то закричал, откуда ни возьмись крохотуля выскочила на дорогу, кто-то дерьмово с ней обошелся. Мы не знали, какого дьявола происходит, и тут Рик... О! Сейчас покажу, — внезапно Ниган вскочил с места и потянул за собой Граймса. — В общем, этот медведь схватил меня… 

Неоднократно Рик задавался вопросом, откуда в Нигане столько прыти. Он был сильным и ловким, как спортсмен — совсем не похож на жителя сонной дыры вроде Салема. С момента их встречи его ладонь уже второй раз опустилась Рику на шею. Прикосновение было невесомым, почти трепетным, заставляя Рика неосознанно к нему потянуться. Уже миллион лет никто не прикасался к нему _так_. Себе он вряд ли признается, но иногда он скучал по ласковым пальцами Лори, любившей ерошить ему волосы. Или по крепкому хлопку по плечу от Шейна. Особенно он скучал по Карлу: по его неловким объятиям, по тычкам в ребра. Скучал даже по Джудит. По тем временам, когда он ждал от нее заветное «папа» и когда она с беззубой улыбкой сжимала пальчиками его косматую бороду. 

— Я просто охренел! А Рик как универсальный солдат, ебанный киборг, взял меня вот так и… 

Наглядно, словно убийца на манекене, Ниган изобразил, как Рик отволок его к сараю и прижал собой к стене. Они поменялись местами, и теперь Рику приходилось играть самого себя. Под вопросительным взглядом Дуайта он стоял как истукан, пока Ниган без всякой застенчивости вжимался ему в спину. Пряжка ремня упиралась прямо в копчик, но это был пустяк по сравнению с щекочущим ухо дыханием. Наверное, сейчас от их губ пахло одинаково: беконом и кофе. 

— Ну разве этот парень не крут? Он был как блядский Кэвин Костнер в том фильме про телохранителя¹. 

— Это просто рефлекс, — Рик блекло улыбнулся, так и не выпутавшись из хватки. 

— А что с девушкой? — спросил Дуайт. 

— Бедная куколка. Убежала в город. Я разобрался с этим куском дерьма. Больше он никого не тронет. 

— Ты нашел, кто это сделал?

— Да. Угадай, кто? Тупорылый Дэйви. Я должен был догадаться. Этот урод никогда не умел держать при себе руки. 

— Стоп, ты знал его? — вклинился в разговор Рик. 

— Я знаю всех в этом городе, дорогуша. 

Перед тем как отстраниться, Ниган мягко потрепал Рика по плечу. Проверив время на настенных часах, он попрощался и исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился. Он напоминал Рику ураган: налетел, поднял все вверх дном и был таков. Его прощальное рукопожатие было таким крепким и горячным, что Рик еще с минуту украдкой сжимал и разжимал под столом пальцы. 

— Думаю, мне пора. Сколько за завтрак? — спросил он у Дуайта, допив кофе. 

— Нисколько. Не слышал что ли? Ты теперь друг Нигана. Да и все равно сотрудники едят тут бесплатно. Забей на деньги. 

Словно желая убедить Рика в его новом статусе, Дуайт сходил на кухню и принес завернутый в бумагу бутерброд. 

— Держи, поешь дома, если спешишь. 

— Спасибо, — недоуменно пробормотал Рик. 

— Привыкай. Похоже, Ниган решил взять тебя под крылышко, приятель. 

— Тогда могу я попросить тебя о небольшой услуге?

— Валяй. 

— Положишь к себе на стойку несколько листовок? — Рик достал из коробки тонкую стопку объявлений. — Это мой сын. 

Вскинув единственную уцелевшую после ожога бровь, Дуайт взял листик и пристально всмотрелся в черно-белую фотографию. Из-за огромного шрама Рик не смог понять выражения его лица. 

— Ты коп, да? 

Рик утвердительно кивнул. 

— Никто не хватится Дэйви. Ты и сам это знаешь, раз коп. 

— Его подлатают и выпустят. Если девушка не подала заявление, он еще легко отделается, просто унесет подальше ноги. А если подала, то никто и не посмотрит, что его кто-то избил. 

— Ловко, да? У Нигана всегда все ловко выходит. 

Не зная, что ответить, Рик пожал плечами. Ему пора было уходить: он планировал расклеить листовки по всему городу. В том числе и по промышленному району. _В особенности_ , по промышленному району. Поднявшись из-за стола, он взгромоздил на плечо коробку и протянул Дуайту руку для прощания. Чужая ладонь была сухой и холодной, точь-в-точь как дверная ручка на главном входе мотеля. Там по-прежнему болталась табличка «мест нет». 

— Приходи сегодня на фабрику, к цеху переработки, — неожиданно крикнул ему в спину Дуайт. — К четырем утра. 

— Зачем?

— Ты же хочешь узнать этот город получше.

***

За весь день на объявления о пропаже никто не откликнулся. Джадис пообещала, что телефон в его апартаментах починят к обеду. Вернувшись домой за полночь, Рик проверил — из трубки доносились гудки. По поводу нового замка на двери управляющая ему ничего не сказала. 

В листовках он указал свой номер «Грин Эйкерс» на всякий случай: уж слишком часто ему на глаза попадались стационарные телефоны. Может быть, местные не привыкли пользоваться мобильным, да еще и с такой дрянной связью. Номер сотового он написал тоже, однако на него никто не звонил. 

До странного приглашения Дуайта оставалось чуть больше двух часов. Скоротать время Рик решил за чтением украденных писем. Они ждали его под половицей. На секунду он испугался, будто кто-то обнаружил тайник. Все-таки в Салеме действительно что-то происходило, и время от времени на Рика накатывала паранойя. Он привык доверять своему чутью. В последние годы это было единственным, чему он доверял. 

— Три.. Пять… Семь… — он принялся считать конверты. — Девять… 

Двенадцать писем — больше унести с собой не удалось. Рик выбрал конверт наугад и быстро вскрыл его канцелярским ножичком. Внутри была выдернутая из тетради страница, на ней — одна строчка корявым почерком. Вот и все письмо.

_«Со мной все хорошо. Не ищи меня. С любовью, твой сын Джош»._

Послание вызывало лишь недоумение. И с чего бы кому-то в Салеме не выпускать такое письмо за пределы города? Однако, как и на остальных одиннадцати конвертах, на этом стояла печать «вернуть отправителю». Тогда Рик вскрыл другое письмо. В нем его ждали такие же скупые строчки:

_«Я в безопасности. Обо мне хорошо заботятся. Я работаю, даже по специальности. Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь и не ищите меня. Передайте Майку, что между нами все кончено. Поцелуй за меня папу. Навсегда твоя девочка, Люси Честейн»._

Третье письмо уже больше походило на настоящее:

_«Привет, детка. Знаю, ты вряд ли ломаешь голову, куда я делся. Все-таки меня выпустили два года назад. Я не исчез, я живой. Даже не торгую наркотой. Типа никакого рекета, никаких банд, никакой дури. Только настоящая работа. Да, прикинь, я теперь при деле, и никто не смотрит на меня свысока. Хотя тебе уже небось наплевать, ты и думать забыла, где пропадает этот сукин сын. Надеюсь, ты смогла начать новую жизнь. Я вот начал. А вообще пишу, потому что хотел попрощаться. И на всякий случай сказать, чтоб не искала. Не ввязывайся в неприятности. Дикки»._

Во всех остальных письмах то же самое: прощание и просьба не искать. Первые два походили на письма подростков, третье — на кого повзрослее. В целом, Рик насчитал больше взрослых посланий, чем детских. Шестеро из двенадцати упоминали выход из тюрьмы. Десять — новую работу. Автором последнего письма неожиданно оказалась старушка. Единственное, чего она просила — позаботиться о ее коте Флаффи. Похоже, у старой леди не осталось родных, и она писала соседке — точно такой же старухе-кошатнице. 

А ведь Карл бы тоже ему написал. Его мальчик был слишком чутким, чтобы просто взять и бросить родителей. Если бы он только был здесь! Пускай он сбежал или очутился в проклятом городе против своей воли — писем на почте было так много, где-нибудь могло бы отыскаться и письмо Карла Граймса. Адресованное на их адрес в Джорджию или хотя бы в Кентукки бабушке с дедушкой. 

Не прошло и пяти минут, как Рик схватил куртку и стремглав сбежал вниз по лестнице. Он намеревался перевернуть почту Салема вверх дном, прочесть все от и до, любые записки, да хоть товарные чеки! Почти не скрываясь, он припарковался за квартал от почтового отделения. Как и в прошлый раз, пробрался внутрь через окно. 

Мешки были на месте. Только теперь часть из них была помечена красными крестами, часть — зелеными. Черт его знает, что это значило. Рик не стал разбираться. Он вывалил корреспонденцию из первого попавшегося под руку мешка и принялся искать письма в Джорджию и в Кентукки. Родственников и друзей в других штатах у них не было. 

Скрючившись на полу с фонариком, Граймс потерял счет времени. Письма из искомых штатов он складывал на расстеленную на полу куртку. Собирался взять их с собой и спокойно прочесть дома. С городским имуществом он совсем не церемонился: ненужные ему конверты разбросал по всему холлу, а мешки выпотрошил как рождественских индеек. 

Вдруг ночную тишину улиц сотряс грохот ревущего двигателя. Так шумели лишь неповоротливые грузовики. Машина остановилась где-то рядом с почтой — Рик замер, как пойманная на мушку косуля. На гравийной дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу, послышались шаги. 

— Ты помнишь, что Оливия сказала? — раздался грубый голос за дверью. 

— С красным крестом — в печь на утилизацию, зеленые — оставляем. 

— Во-во, точно. Так же ж вроде деревья на сруб помечают, крестами всякими. 

— Меньше размышляй. Нам еще мусор с Мейн-стрит надо собрать. Пошевеливайся. 

Зазвенели ключи. Замок со скрипом провернулся. Рик успел схватить куртку и, рассыпая письма по полу, бросился в сторону окна. В темноте он наткнулся на стул. Послышалась испуганная ругань, грохот мебели, топот тяжелых ботинок. 

— Что за черт! Вызывай полицию, черт бы тебя побрал!

— Какого хрена?! Лови его, чего встал! 

— Полицию! Вызывай долбанных копов! 

Последнее, что услышал Рик: у кого-то из мусорщиков в бардачке самосвала был пистолет. В этот момент Граймс выскочил через заднее окно и короткими перебежками, чтобы не нарваться на пулю, скрылся в тесном переулке между двухэтажек. Но даже петляя по городу, он думал лишь об одном: большая часть писем будет сожжена, а вместе с ней, возможно, весточка Карла. И кроме названия города у него снова ничего не останется.

***

Его развалюха осталась где-то в центре. Рик брел по загаженной улице промышленного района. Каждые метров сто он доставал из кармана куртки письмо, читал, не находил там ничего интересного и бросал прямо на асфальт — все равно их собирались сжечь. 

Ноги сами несли его в сторону фабрики. В вечном сумраке, среди строительных лесов и покосившихся амбаров, она была похожа на маяк. Невероятно огромная, с высоты последних этажей «Грин Эйкерс» фабрика выглядела как раскинувший мохнатые лапки паук. От главного цеха расползались трубы коммуникаций, воздушные переходы, узенькие рельсы для вагонеток. Баки пылеуловителей походили на россыпь паучьих глаз, а консольные краны — на мерзкие крючки-хелицеры². 

Постепенно здания и склады расходились в стороны. Дорога становилась шире, пока наконец не разделилась на пешеходную и проезжую части. Листовок с жирными буквами «ПРОПАЛ» встречалось все меньше. Рик развешивал их весь день, но коробка быстро опустела — до другого конца фабричных недр он так и не добрался. Некоторые объявления уже сорвал ветер, и теперь их носило по улице туда-сюда. 

Странно, но иногда Рик улавливал впереди какой-то гомон. Будто где-то шумела и затихала огромная толпа. Звук раздавался откуда-то из-под земли. А еще он слышал шаги. То справа, то слева. Кто-то спешно бежал переулками, звякал велосипедный звоночек или шелестели спицы. 

— Рик? 

— Дуайт? — он резко обернулся на оклик. 

— Пришел все-таки. 

Нагнав Рика, Дуайт не сбавил шаг. 

— Если что, я тебя не звал. Постарайся свалить сразу, как все закончится. 

— Что закончится? Что происходит? Эй! 

— Внутрь не заходи. И вот еще, — он протянул маленькую записку. — Прочти дома, не здесь. 

— Да что тут творится? 

Вопрос Рика так и остался без ответа: Дуайт трусцой добежал до ближайшего поворота и спешно нырнул в тень. 

Рик понял, что дошел до нужного цеха, когда на одном из подъездов к фабрике громко скрипнули ворота. Рядом с ними было припарковано несколько мотоциклов, на щебне валялись велосипеды и даже парочка скейтбордов. Человек в потрепанном комбинезоне выглянул за ворота, повертел головой и закрыл за собой створки. Рик спрятался за фонарным столбом. 

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Все кругом погрузилось в привычное безмолвие. Спустя минут двадцать цех вдруг пришел в движение: трубы с внешней стороны начали трястись, земля завибрировала, в виднеющихся из-за забора окошках замелькали яркие всполохи. Потянуло дымом и гарью. 

Рев, скрежет, нечеловеческий крик толпы, похожий на вопль инфернальной твари — все это смешалось в дичайшую какофонию. Рик подбежал к воротам, но за глухой двухметровой стенкой, на верхушке огороженной колючей проволокой, ничего не было видно. Сколько он ни присматривался, сколько ни щурился — разобрать что-то в покрытых копотью окнах тоже оказалось невозможно. 

Неожиданно раздался громкий хлопок, и не просто громкий — оглушительный. Будто друг с другом столкнулись метельниками два дизельных поезда. Из трубы цеха, некогда предназначенной для выброса мусорной крошки, в небо взметнулся столб пламени. Огненные вспышки сверкали подобно молниям и бросались в ночную черноту ослепительными искрами. Ударивший в нос смрад показался знакомым. Так Салем пах в ночь смерти старухи Моллс. Огонь сменился густым белесым дымом, а из выводящих труб посыпался пепел. Он кружил над городом вместе с непроницаемым дымным облаком. Хлопья подхватывал ветер, и они распадались на тысячи мелких песчинок, которые Рик по ошибке принимал за снег. 

Что бы за событие ни происходило в цеху, оно подходило к концу. Было слышно, как толпа постепенно приближалась к дверям. Рик вернулся обратно за столб, однако человеческая волна, хлынувшая из распахнувшихся ворот, была столь велика, что ему пришлось отбежать подальше — иначе бы точно заметили. 

Осторожно, держась подальше от света мотоциклетных фар, он направился к «Грин Эйкерс». Если получалось, украдкой рассматривал расходящихся в разные стороны людей. Он готов был поклясться, что несколько лиц были ему знакомы. Например, парень с заправки или продавец из слесарного магазина. У них всех на шее болтались цепочки. Отчего-то именно этой ночью их носили навыпуск, поверх одежды. 

— Гуляешь сам по себе? — раздался сзади знакомый голос. — Какими судьбами? 

— Всегда появляешься из ниоткуда? — без улыбки отозвался Рик. — Хотя я даже не удивлен. 

Действительно, чего бы ему удивляться? Ничего из происходящего в Салеме не казалось нормальным. Рик чувствовал себя случайным зрителем, вытащенным на арену цирка, где мимо него прыгали по подмосткам львы, кидались полыхающими кеглями жонглеры и бибикали носами клоуны. А сам он стоял в полном оцепенении, слишком пораженный, чтобы говорить или двигаться. Мысли постоянно путались, и если бы шпрехшталмейстер³ обратился к нему с вопросом, он бы ответил лишь тупым мычанием. 

— Ну, Рикки, я бы назвал наши встречи судьбой. 

Поравнявшись с ним, Ниган глухо рассмеялся. Тротуар был узким, и они шли друг к другу так близко, что соприкасались и терлись плечами. Рик мог прочувствовать запомнившийся запах одеколона. Это было что-то между смолой и дымом, а смешиваясь с потом, аромат походил на сладковатый ладан. 

— Что здесь происходит? И вообще, что ты тут делаешь?

— Что _я_ тут делаю? — с улыбкой переспросил Ниган, взяв Рика под локоть. — Вообще-то, я у себя дома. А что тут забыл _ты_? 

— Единственная причина — мой сын. 

— Разве единственная?

— О чем ты? 

Проигнорировав раздражение в чужом тоне, Ниган аккуратно скользнул рукой от локтя к талии. Пальцы обвели мятые заломы джинсовки. Затем — схватили язычок наполовину расстегнутой на кармане молнии и потянули вниз. Уголок виднеющегося из кармана конверта зажевало — бумага порвалась, однако Нигана это не смутило. Решительно он выдернул письмо, вскрыл клапан и пробежался глазами по строчкам, а закончив читать, выбросил конверт через плечо. 

— Так и знал, что ты тот чокнутый, который ограбил сегодня почту. 

Застигнутый врасплох, Рик даже не нашелся, что сказать. 

— Не делай такое лицо. Это мой город, Рикки. Я всегда все знаю. 

— Тогда может объяснишь, что тут творится? 

— Не обязан. 

— Да речь же о ребенке, черт возьми! 

Рассвирепев, Рик оттолкнул Нигана к забору — тот едва не снес его своим весом. Вспышка адреналина опьяняла. Все вокруг поплыло: забор, небо, дымное облако, асфальт — закружились в медленной центрифуге. Именно в этот момент тело и разум Граймса дали осечку. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы продолжать борьбу. И вместо крепких ударов, его кулаки лишь вяло молотились Нигану о плечи. 

— Тише-тише-тише...

Руки обвились вокруг Рика, как кокон. Он постепенно обмякал. Грудь Нигана придвигалась все ближе и ближе, пока Рик не уперся в нее лбом. Полы кожаной куртки шорами закрывали его от мира. Все еще взвинченный, он глухо сипел, но уже не предпринимал попыток вырваться. Ниган обращался с ним как с раненым животным. Потихоньку прижимал к себе, сокращая сантиметры один за другим. Сначала — головой, потом — грудью. В конце концов кулаки Рика разжались, а руки безвольно повисли. Он уловил успокаивающий шепот, хотя что помогло ему на самом деле, так это мерное биение сердца. Он снова слушал его пульс. Только теперь уже по-настоящему. 

— Когда ты в последний раз высыпался, офицер боевая жопа? 

— Предложение выпить еще в силе? — глухо пробормотал Рик, игнорируя вопрос. 

— У меня есть идея получше. 

— Например? 

— Увидишь. 

Куда бы они ни направлялись, всю дорогу Рик упрямо смотрел под ноги. Случившееся было слишком неловким, почти унизительным. Скомкано извинившись, он отпрянул от Нигана на расстояние метра и продолжал держать дистанцию. 

— Прошу, — Ниган распахнул перед ним подъездную дверь многоэтажки. 

В лифте поднимались молча. Высотка была холодной и темной. В широких коридорах их шаги разносились гулким эхо: оно вторило любому звуку, даже скрипу ключа в замочной скважине и щелчку дверной ручки. 

— Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель. 

— А жена…? 

— Я с ней не живу. 

Кивнув, Рик нервно огладил себя по предплечью. Идея выпить уже не казалась удачной. Ниган пошел куда-то вглубь квартиры. Послышался щелчок выключателя. Рик двинулся к тусклому свету торшера. «Нет, только не это», — тут же отозвалась набатом мысль, стоило ему преступить порог спальни. О да, эту комнату он знал прекрасно. Огромная кровать, телевизор, тумбочка. Единственное, что он упустил — книжные полки, однако рассматривать корешки не было сил. 

— Вот и сюрприз, — Ниган кивнул на кровать. — Обещаю незабываемую ночку, сейчас, только… — он порылся в шкафу и швырнул в Рика спортивками. — Давай, шевели булками, еще пять минут, и я отключусь. И я, блядь, не шучу. 

Тупо уставившись на брошенные ему штаны, Рик упустил момент, когда куртка Нигана вместе с ботинками полетела в угол. Звякнула пряжка ремня, зашуршала одежда. Спустя минуту Ниган в одних боксерах рухнул на кровать, а выругавшись под нос, подвинулся в сторону. Похоже, он не привык спать в компании. По крайней мере, Рик ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из любовниц оставался у него до утра. 

— Офицер боевая жопа?

— Что? — Рик устало поморщился от прозвища. 

— Не забудь выключить свет. Не понимаю ублюдков, которые спят с ночником, как микробы под микроскопом. 

Последние слова Ниган пробормотал совсем уж невнятно. Рик беззлобно усмехнулся. Быстро переодевшись, он погасил торшер и на ощупь добрался до кровати. Она оказалась необычайно мягкой. Тело прижалось к ней, как металл — к магниту. Рик едва смог подтянуться до подушки. Его окутал запах этого проклятого одеколона, только тут он ощущался в миллион раз сильнее. Дым и смола — кто бы мог подумать, что подобное сочетание будет действовать на него убаюкивающе? 

— Одеяло, — прохрипел Ниган на выдохе. 

Заворочавшись, Рик послушно укрыл их одеялом. Тяжелое и пышное, оно было как одеяло из детства — неподъемная перина. За окном в предрассветной розовой дымке показалось солнце. Пепельные снежинки все еще кружили в воздухе. Облако постепенно рассеивалось. Дотянувшись до сложенной на тумбочке куртки, Рик достал записку от Дуайта:

_«Пепел — это Дейви»_

______________________________  
1\. Телохранитель (1991 г.) — американский фильм о про телохранителя, влюбившегося в свою клиентку. 

2\. Хелицеры — внешняя часть челюсти паукообразных. Обычно имеют вид клешней. 

3\. Шпрехшталмейстер — ведущий циркового представления.


	5. Chapter 5

Умей плавать хоть брасом, хоть кролем — тонут все одинаково. Так говорил Рику отец. Сейчас Рика поглощала густая вязкая жижа. Может быть, он греб руками сквозь нефть или трясину? Это нечто было теплым, мягким, приятно обволакивало тело и каким-то чудесным образом не заливало легкие. С каждым гребком двигаться становилось все легче и легче. Жижа становилась прозрачней, где-то над головой забрезжил свет — Рик устремился к нему без всякого желания, его, скорее, просто подхватило течением и понесло на поверхность. 

Невероятная сила вытолкнула его наружу, и он покатился по выложенной одеялами земле. Ткань липла к коже, перина наматывалась, образуя кокон. Его засасывало в воронку из черных стеганных одеял, таких теплых, тяжелых, пахнущих чем-то дымным и сладким. 

Вдруг в одной из складок мелькнула тонкая рука. Рик попробовал схватить ее, двинулся вперед всем телом. Но в навалившейся со всех сторон перине было не пошевелиться. Рука появлялась то тут то там, и всегда у Рика перед носом. Он успел разглядеть тоненький белесый шрам от мизинца до запястья — точь-в-точь как у Карла после игры с полицейским ножом. 

— Карл… Карл...! — в горле пересохло, и Рик выдавил из себя лишь хрип. 

По глазам ударил слабый желтый свет. Проклятые одеяла и правда его скрутили — пошевелиться было невозможно, разве что извиваться червем. С остервенением Рик принялся сучить ногами, пытаясь выбраться, но вместо этого — устраивая бардак. Подушка вылетела из-под его головы на пол, тумбочка опасно покачнулась, а стоящая на ней чашка с блюдцем — звякнула. 

— Тише, у тебя кошмар, — раздался голос Нигана. — Рик. Хватит. 

Неожиданно на макушку опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Затихнув, Рик прекратил бороться и перевалился на другой бок. Перед носом возникло плечо Нигана. Тот спокойно читал, сидя в постели. Прикроватная лампа была совсем тусклой, и чтобы разобрать мелкие буквы, Ниган слегка наклонял книгу в сторону света. К Рику он даже не повернулся — только протянул руку. Его взгляд блуждал по строчкам, с угла губ свисала неподкуренная сигарета. 

— Успокоился? — спросил он, ловко перевернув страницу большим пальцем. 

— Который час?

Рик прищурился, рефлекторно тряхнув головой. Рука Нигана не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. 

— Около девяти. Можешь дрыхнуть до утра. Тебе полезно. 

— Девяти вечера? Сколько я был в отключке?

— Весь день, — не отрываясь от чтения, Ниган вытащил изо рта сигарету и заложил ее за ухо. — Хотя если бы ты храпел, надолго бы тут не задержался. Отдыхай, Рикки, у тебя вчера случился чертовски фееричный нервный срыв. Продолжишь в том же духе, и лишишь меня удовольствия наблюдать твое хмурое лицо. 

— Блядь… 

— Именно. 

— Я не должен был… Прости, я облажался. 

— Да, настолько облажался, что ограбил сраную почту, попытался отмудохать самого дружелюбного парня Салема, а потом оказался у него в постели. Браво, Рикки, браво. Собираешься повторить какое-то безумное дерьмо на бис или ограничимся вчерашним дебютом? 

Насмешливо фыркнув, Ниган грубо, но совсем не обидно взъерошил курчавые вихры и отнял руку. Похоже, он не злился — Рик облегченно выдохнул, даже улыбнулся. Он все еще чувствовал себя смущенным ситуацией, а особенно — собственной выходкой, по итогу которой он уснул и проснулся рядом с человеком, чуть не ставшим хорошей отбивной. У Рика была тяжелая рука, он знал это. И все-таки впервые в жизни радовался, что ему не хватило сил выбить из кого-нибудь все дерьмо. 

— Если честно, — сжав переносицу, Рик перевернулся на спину, — последний раз делил кровать с приятелем лет двадцать назад. В академии. Мой друг постоянно напивался на выходных и укладывался ко мне в односпалку. 

— Могу представить запашок у него изо рта. 

— Это была меньшая из бед. 

— Удиви меня, — Ниган снова перевернул страницу. 

— Он весил почти центнер. И как думаешь, куда он мог втиснуться? 

— Только сверху. 

— Только сверху. 

Слова вылетели из них одновременно — после секундного затишья они оба негромко рассмеялись. Смех Нигана был таким же заразительным, как и его спокойствие. Он относился к той категории людей, встретив которых лишь единожды, будто знаешь уже всю жизнь. Даже если на самом деле знаешь не так много. 

— Ну, это еще не самое неловкое дерьмо, когда просыпаешься с дружком в одной кровати. 

— Да? — подняв подушку, Рик положил ее обратно под голову. — Похмельная рвота для меня не новость. Шейн как-то раз загадил весь пол. И меня заодно. 

— Мимо. 

— Тогда что?

— Утренний стояк. 

На этот раз молчание затянулось. Рик ощутил, как его грудь и шея предательски нагреваются. Еще чуть-чуть, и румянец перекинется на щеки. Метнув в Нигана недоуменный взгляд, он затравленно оглянулся, словно искал кратчайший путь наружу. Ему нужно было сходить помочиться, иначе слова про стояк попали бы точно в цель: по пробуждению у него всегда случалась эрекция, с которой легче всего было справиться, справив малую нужду. 

— Господи, Рикки, видел бы ты свое лицо! — воскликнул Ниган, неожиданно заходясь глухим клокочущим смехом. — Я должен был это сфоткать! — он продолжил хохотать, изредка затихая с хрипом, напоминающим звук несмазанных петель. 

— Иди к черту.

— Что? Испугался, как большой и страшный я полезет проверять работу Рикки-младшего? — он смахнул выступившие слезы. — Прости, дорогуша, я в основном по девочкам. 

— Я тоже, — зачем-то уточнил Рик. 

Захлопнув книгу, Ниган с задумчивой улыбкой хрустнул шеей. 

— Хотя… Должен сказать, что ни одна блядь так хорошо не берет в рот, как любой мало-мальски опытный парень. 

— Так ты все-таки…? 

— Я слишком люблю трахаться, а в тюрьме был не такой уж большой выбор вариантов. 

— Ты сидел?

— Почти два года. 

— За что?

— Чужая ошибка, — закурив, Ниган повел бровью. — Что? Все они так говорят, да? 

Нахмурившись, Рик отрицательно мотнул головой. Он не понаслышке знал, что такое попасть под горячую руку. И неважно, кому: рядовому офицеру или мировому судье. Пролитый на рубашку кофе, прилипшее к ботинку дерьмо соседской псины, внезапно залетевшая от кого-то шестнадцатилетняя дочка или открывшийся геморрой — люди закона и власти были такими же как все, с теми же тривиальными проблемами и нелицеприятными дрязгами. Вот только пребывающий в дурном настроении прокурор куда опасней, чем не выспавшийся повар. И если второй просто плюнет тебе в суп, то первый вычеркнет из жизни пару-тройку лет. 

— Где сидел? — осторожно спросил Рик. 

— В Костале. Джорджия. 

— Мой родной штат. Ты оттуда? 

— Нет, но моя жена, Люсиль, она всегда мечтала перебраться в Джорджию. Мы еле-еле нашкребли, но все-таки купили там домик. Крыша подтекала, половицы скрипели, котел гудел как ебанный поезд, но она была в восторге. Особенно летом и весной, когда все дерьмо начинало цвести. Говорила, что там ей свободней дышится. 

— Люсиль — жена, которая из типографии? 

— Нет, моя настоящая жена. Она умерла, когда я сидел. Рак — беспощадная штука, да? Особенно, если муженек торчит в тюрьме и нечем оплачивать счета за лечение. Ее мамаша продала наш дом. Этого все равно не хватило. 

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Рик. — Не представляю, как ты смог отсидеть, зная, что твоя жена… 

— А я и не знал. Мне, блядь, никто не сообщил. Как тебе такое, а? 

Презрительно хмыкнув, Ниган потушил сигарету и уставился в потолок. Постепенно выражение его лица менялось с хмурого на задумчивое. Он прищурился, будто высматривал в темноте какое-то знамение. Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись в полуулыбке, а в глазах мелькнула знакомая искорка. Она была обнадеживающим знаком. Пускай они были знакомы совсем недолго, но Рик успел подметить, что подобная шаль во взгляде знаменовала никому не слышимый щелчок — настроение Нигана поменялось вместе с ходом его мыслей. 

— А ты ведь собирался умереть за меня. Когда мы встретили ту девчонку. 

— О чем ты?

— Если бы вместо нее выскочил какой-нибудь хуесос с ножом или пистолетом, — Ниган перевалился на бок, заинтересованно взглянув на Рика. — Поэтому ты бросился на амбразуру, да? 

— Я же полицейский. 

— Не каждый коп будет заслонять собой первого встречного мудака. 

— Главное, что все обошлось. Я в порядке, ты в порядке. Забудем. 

— Вот в чем фокус, Рик. Я привык, что все должны _мне_. Но я? Я ненавижу оставаться в долгу. А тебе я чертовски задолжал. 

— Ты сам разобрался с тем парнем, забыл?

— А ты меня не остановил и не выдал. Знаешь, — он с улыбкой закусил кончик языка, — мне нравится эта твоя жертвенность. Ты надежный парень, хотя и слегка двинутый. Это то, что я называю охуеть каким удачным сочетанием. Давай, попроси какое-нибудь дерьмо и будем в расчете. Для тебя все что угодно, офицер жопа. 

Перед Риком возникла раскрытая пачка сигарет. Он достал одну и наклонился к огоньку чиркнувшей зажигалки. Взгляд Нигана был настолько пристальным, что ощущался физически. Он словно ощупывал его. Не слишком нагло, но вполне открыто. Как будто собирался подловить на чем-то. Было сложно отделаться от чувства, что сделанное предложение могло оказаться какой-то проверкой. 

— Расскажи мне про Салем, — нарушил молчание Рик. — У меня много вопросов к этому месту. 

— Это само собой разумеющееся. Я устрою тебе гранд-тур, как только придет время. Придумай что-нибудь еще. 

— Тогда еще один завтрак у Дуайта. 

— Рик-Рик-Рик, где твоя гребанная фантазия? 

— А что ты еще можешь предложить? — Рик потушил между пальцев недокуренную сигарету. 

— Что насчет секса? 

— Это было несмешно еще в первый раз. 

— Я серьезно, — пожал плечами Ниган. — Тебе это точно нужно. 

— С чего ты взял? 

— У тебя есть сын, хотя не носишь кольца. Разговора о мертвых женах не поддержал, значит, благоверная жива и здорова. Ты окончательно и бесповоротно разведен, причем, давненько. На Казанову не смахиваешь: смутить тебя как два пальца обоссать. Готов поспорить, твой член уже пару лет как не видел чего-то кроме поношенных трусов и кулака. 

На самом деле близости у Рика не было куда дольше. С одноразовыми связями не складывалось, да он бы и не получил удовольствия от съема проститутки. А женщины, которые ходили на бейсбольные матчи своей детворы и пекли пироги по воскресеньям, те чудесные женщины, что пользовались цветочными духами, никогда ярко не красились и носили белоснежное белье — такие хотели от него отношений. Долгих, размеренных, заканчивающихся старостью и смертью. Сначала они считали Рика лакомым кусочком (разведенный коп с пенсией, еще и без пивного животика на дороге не валяется!), однако узнав об отсутствии перспектив, быстро исчезали. С ними он не доходил даже до второй базы, что уже говорить о сексе. 

— Плюс, этим вечером я планировал поужинать какой-нибудь киской, но у тебя, Рик Граймс, долбанный талант срать мне в планы. Считай, убьем двух зайцев: ты выпустишь пар, а я поужинаю тобой. 

Аккуратно забрав у Рика окурок, Ниган потянулся к выключателю лампы, но вдруг передумал и перехватил Граймса за запястье. Держал совсем легко, почти не сдавливал — можно было вырваться в любую секунду. Все еще пребывая в смятении, Рик не предпринял попыток отстраниться. От напряжения его пальцы сжались в кулак. Не пытаясь его расцепить, Ниган повел руку по щетине, потом спустился к шее. Рик уловил толчки чужого пульса. Наверное, в его лице и позе что-то изменилось — Ниган тут же поймал эту перемену и крепко прижал кулак к своей шее. 

Не скрываясь, он _читал_ Рика. А тот, даже лежа под одеялом, чувствовал себя полностью голым. Если он был книгой, то сейчас с него сдирался форзац и потрошился корешок. Одними губами Ниган спросил: «Нравится здесь?», и заскользил медленно разжимающимся кулаком по линиям вен. «Или лучше здесь?», — и ладонь опустилась ниже, на грудь, где Рик ощутил все такое же размеренное биение сердца. 

— Мне нужно в душ, — тихо заметил Рик, едва узнав свой голос, настолько неуверенно он звучал. 

— Нет. 

— Почему?

— Лучшая часть траха с парнем — никто не прихорашивается. 

Не зная, что ответить и предпринять, Рик неловко придвинулся ближе. Он по-прежнему лежал на спине, наблюдая за всем лишь искоса. Теперь его бедро соприкасалось с бедром Нигана под одеялом. Неожиданно тот перекинул руку прямо через Граймса, подтянулся и навис над ним сверху. Его колено растолкало сведенные ноги и продавило матрас в недвусмысленной близости от паха — рефлекторно Рик попробовал свести бедра. Из-за этого движения он уперся промежностью прямо в чужое колено. 

И что он должен был делать? Остановиться или продолжить? Казалось, что поворачивать назад было уже поздно, и Рик в смятении рванулся вперед всем телом, приподнялся, даже успел коснуться губами чужих губ. Нигану это, похоже, не понравилось: он грубо оттолкнул Рика обратно на подушку, и если бы не его мелькнувший между зубов язык, Рик бы подумал, что сейчас нарвется на кулак. Но Ниган лишь покачал головой и широко улыбнулся. 

— Нет, Рик, — хрипло шепнул он, — я не твоя долбанная жена. 

При упоминании Лори что-то во взгляде Рика моментально изменилось. Его зрачки сузились, радужка блеснула серой недружелюбной сталью. Сжав зубы, он перехватил раскачивающуюся перед носом цепочку с буквой «С» и рывком дернул Нигана к себе. 

— Тогда, может, сделаешь что-нибудь, чего мне не позволила бы _моя долбанная жена_? 

— Например? — Ниган обвел языком пересохшие губы. 

— Разденься. Полностью. 

— Вы трахались одетыми? 

— И встань на колени, — продолжил Рик, игнорируя насмешку. — На пол. Перед кроватью, — отчеканил он, когда Ниган гибко стянул белье, несмотря на сдерживающую его удавку. 

Покорность Нигана действовала опьяняюще. Выпустив цепочку, Рик толкнул его на пол к подножию кровати — он послушно опустился. Полностью нагой, Ниган развел в стороны колени, открывая взгляду уже наполовину жесткий член. Лениво двинул кулаком, с любопытством взглянул на Рика. Но тот по-прежнему был холоден и собран, будто вот-вот замахнется и опрокинет его навзничь одним яростным ударом. 

Рик больше ничего не говорил и вряд ли собирался. Все так же внимательно его рассматривая, Ниган придвинулся ближе, пока не уперся грудью в упрямо сдвинутые колени. Осторожно, словно ожидая того самого удара, опустил ладони на чужие бедра. А не ощутив сопротивления, медленно развел их в стороны. Под свободными штанами виднелись очертания ствола, и когда Ниган потянул их вместе с бельем вниз, член упруго выскочил и прижался к животу. Оба ощутили запах тела. Сильный, ядреный, смешанный с потом и чем-то интимным — ароматом другого человека, остающимся на пальцах после того, как сунешь руку кому-то под белье, и не просто сунешь, а приласкаешь самые чувствительные места, до которых доберешься. 

Остатки одежды были сорваны и брошены. Ощущение контакта кожи с кожей, закинутые на бедра руки Нигана, жар его груди на промежности — для Рика это было _слишком_ много, он едва не задохнулся, издав хриплое, надорванное мычание. Шершавые ладони с силой гладили его бока и ноги, сжимали так крепко, что было больно. Ниган набросился на него с нетерпеливой жадностью. Его язык и губы были повсюду. Он кусал бедра, вылизывал живот, скользил мокрыми губами по линиям косых мышц, теперь уже открыто убегающим к небритому лобку. Его грудь обжигала — словно желающее приласкаться животное, он мягко терся ею о промежность. И от каждого такого прикосновения член Рика возбужденно дергался.

В какой момент пальцы Рика запутались в темных волосах? Чувствуя, что его тянут ближе, Ниган одобрительно рыкнул. С нескрываемым удовольствием он зарылся лицом в пах, глубоко вдохнул, повел носом вдоль набухшей на стволе вене. Рик дернул его к себе совсем легко, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ниган раскрыл рот. 

— Зубы, — предупредил его Рик. 

Больше между ними не было никакой осторожности. Ниган сжал губами головку и медленно, с оттяжкой втянул член на несколько миллиметров. Его язык ощущался слишком гладким, слишком скользким и податливым, совсем не похожим на человеческий. Он водил им по мягким складкам крайней плоти, щекотал уздечку, толкался кончиком в истекающую смазкой щель — он открыто мучил Рика, будто хотел проверить, сколько ощущений тот сможет выдержать за раз. 

Даже в столь подчиненном положении Ниган бросал вызов за вызовом, уверенно толкая к краю, ожидая, что Рик наконец сорвется. Ниган был готов, что это случится. Поэтому он действительно убрал зубы, когда Рик, обхватив руками его голову, без всякого предупреждения всадил член целиком, до самого горла. 

«Боже, это слишком хорошо», — пронеслось в голове Рика, когда он вжал Нигана лицом в свой пах. Тот не сопротивлялся. Рик ни секунды не медлил, и сразу же начал вбиваться в расслабленное горло. Толчок-толчок-толчок — он трахал его в рот без передышки, раскачиваясь и напряженно приподнимаясь на постели. Долбился в него с исступленным остервенением, получая удовольствия от каждого шлепка, от проступивших слез и шумных, захлебывающихся вздохов. 

Лори никогда не позволяла ему подобного, он не смел даже просить. Ни в одном сценарии она не хотела быть униженной, не желала, чтобы он обошелся с ней грубо и жестоко. Ее пугало оказаться перед Риком в таком положении: на коленях, как осужденный перед казнью. Вынужденное согласие обеих сторон — вот на что походил их секс последние пять лет брака. 

С Ниганом ни о каком принуждении не шло и речи. Наоборот, в нем было столько неподдельного, естественного желания — Рик ни с кем себя не чувствовал так свободно. А когда Ниган обхватил руками его талию, обнимая, опутывая, словно удав неподъемными кольцами, то крупно дрогнул, забился, и со сдавленным стоном кончил. Не в горло — Ниган успел приподнять голову и слегка отстраниться — просто в рот. 

После этого Рик в изнеможении упал на спину. В тех местах, где щетина чесалась о бедра, жгло огнем. Его ноги все еще подрагивали, член конвульсивно дергался. Ниган выпустил его с негромким причмокиванием, будто смаковал вкус. Рик не обратил внимания, как тот поднялся на ноги и молча отер тыльной стороной ладони припухшие губы. О своем присутствии Ниган напомнил, как и всегда, внезапно: навалился сверху, толкнулся носом о нос. Они оба знали, что он намеревался сделать. Рик среагировал моментально: крепко зажал растянутые в самодовольной улыбке губы и отвернулся. 

— Проглоти, — то ли приказал, то ли попросил он. 

Ниган хмыкнул, подумал. Его кадык дернулся — Рик удивленно вскинул брови, не веря, что и правда проглотил. Ошарашенный, уже не предпринимал попыток отстраниться, когда Ниган склонился к нему снова. Конечно же, это был трюк: язык раздвинул губы, и Рик спустя мгновение ощутил во рту собственный вкус. 

— Проглоти, — со смешком передразнил его Ниган. — И не вздумай сплевывать на мои простыни. 

На самом деле, Рик сглотнул еще в момент поцелуя. От неожиданности, а не из-за особого желания.

— Теперь вали в душ. 

— А ты…? — глядя в сторону, Рик приподнял ногу, упершись во все еще жесткий член Нигана. 

— У тебя есть какие-то предложения? 

— Могу рукой. Если хочешь. 

— А ты сам-то хочешь?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Рик. 

— Сообщи, когда узнаешь, — он подмигнул и перевалился на матрас. — Давай, в душ и спать. И поживее. У меня завтра ранний подъем, а я хреново сплю, если кто-то суетится под боком. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Рик избегал смотреть на обнаженного Нигана. Хотя стыдиться было глупо. Рано или поздно из Салема придется уехать. Никто и никогда не узнает, что произошло в этой квартире. Ведь не узнает? 

— Я могу уйти, — предложил Рик. 

— А можешь остаться.

***

И он остался. Сна было ни в одном глазу. Опутанный Ниганом, Рик отстраненно смотрел в потолок. Это были далеко не объятия: просто Ниган и впрямь привык спать в одиночестве. Сначала он перебрался на середину кровати, потом раскинулся звездой. Из-за своих тайных подглядываний Рик знал, в какой позе спит Хейсс. Нечего было удивляться, что теперь тяжелая рука давила на грудь, а согнутая в колене нога — на низ живота. Повернув голову, Ниган дышал прямо в ухо. И вопреки своим словам, он даже не пошевелился, когда Рик осторожно высвободился и сел на краю кровати.

Глаза давно привыкли в темноте. Рик без труда нашел и пачку сигарет, и зажигалку. Ниган по-прежнему мирно спал. Боже, этот человек вообще не знал тревог. Без всякого стеснения он так и уснул нагишом. По сравнению с загорелыми ногами, его маленький аккуратный зад казался белым. Точь-в-точь зад из рекламы какой-то жвачки-тянучки, где голышом прыгали в озеро и вспоминали счастливые деньки из детства.

Квартира Нигана оказалась аскетичной. Рик осторожно ступал по полу, хотя чего ему было опасаться? Уж явно не скрипа половиц. Все здесь было устлано старой побитой плиткой. Керамические квадраты были непривычно большими для квартиры, обычно такими обкладывали полы торговых центров и больниц. 

Вторая после спальни комната оказалась подобием кабинета, где письменный стол (на самом деле одинарная школьная парта) едва втиснулся между нагромождением книжных шкафов. У Нигана было много книг. Из интереса Рик пробежался взглядом по корешкам, однако имена вроде Родни Старка, Айлин Баркер или Микаэля Ротштейна¹ ему ничего не говорили. Он пролистал пару книг: все они были написаны крайне сложно и изобиловали непонятной Рику терминологией. Он и знать не знал, что такое плюрализм или беатификация. Подозревал лишь, что это как-то связано с философией, а может, и религией. 

К слову о религии, у Нигана была внушительная коллекция подобной литературы. На длинных полках можно было отыскать все что угодно: от историй поклоняющимся НЛО чудакам до апокрифов ранних христиан и разбора кумранских свитков. 

Иногда Рик натыкался и на знакомые фамилии: Вебер, Ясперс, Тоффлер, Фрэзер — этих изучал в институте Карл, в свое время прожужжал все уши. Ну а об Аристотеле или Платоне знал даже Рик. Правда, не читал. 

Еще одним обжитым местом была кухня. Гарнитур старый, техника — тоже. На потолке расплылся темным пятном никотиновый смог. В холодильнике несколько паков пива, брикеты с соленым мясом, кусок сыра и два галлона молока. Никаких отрубленных голов и ползающих по объедкам червей. 

Остальные две комнаты пустовали, у них и дверей-то не было — только побеленные наспех откосы. Коридор заканчивался тупичком с забитым наглухо шкафом-кладовкой. У створок были аккуратно расставлены гантели, гриф от штанги и две горки блинов с разным весом. Непонятно, почему они лежали именно здесь: то ли служили лишней преградой к закрытому шкафу, то ли по какому другому замыслу. 

Выпив молока и снова закурив, Рик еще немного побродил по квартире. Несмотря на обилие любовниц, женской руки тут не ощущалось. Не было ни безделушек, ни фотографий, ни магнитов на холодильнике. Единственная вещица, которую можно было отнести к непосредственному хозяину — фосфорный брелок виргинского флага. Он болтался на кнопке включения барахлящего кондиционера. Буквы, складывающиеся в девиз «Sic semper tyrannis» — «Таков путь тирана»², тускло светились зеленым. 

Как и сам Ниган, его обитель мало что о нем говорила. Рик видел кругом лишь намеки, но до сути добраться не мог. 

А ведь когда-то его считали отличной ищейкой. Особенно, в последние годы. Он проводил за делами все свое время, брал сверхурочные и часто засиживался до полуночи. Шеф всегда ставил в пример его упорство, хотя на самом деле Граймс просто оттягивал момент встречи с женой. 

«Еще не особо поздно», — подумал Рик, взглянув на маленькие часы у прикроватной тумбы. Всего-то начало одиннадцатого. Он взял телефон и уединившись на кухне, набрал Шейну сообщение:

[Пробей для меня по базе одного человека. Ниган Хейсс] 

Телефон тут же завибрировал вызовом. 

— Да? — устало ответил Рик. 

— Брат, тут такое дело… Шеф получил твои документы, отставка уже оформлена. 

— И что?

— Я не могу тебе помочь с тем парнем, Ниганом. Прости, брат. Ты больше не полицейский. 

— Что за бред? Просто проверь его и все. 

— Я не могу. 

— Шейн, в чем дело? — с нажимом спросил Рик. — У других копов в отставке с этим нет проблем. 

— У других нет, у тебя есть. Послушай, шеф нам четко дал понять: не потакать тебе больше. Можешь позвонить Абрахаму или кому еще — дадут от ворот поворот. Так что… 

— Какого черта? 

Шейн на том конце вздохнул и замолчал. Наверняка, пошел на задний двор — его тайное убежище, где он прятал литрового Джима Бима за стендом с садовым инвентарем. А вот и оно: скрип скрученной с бутылки крышки. 

— Рик, за сколько реально найти пропавшего человека?

— Двадцать четыре часа, — автоматически ответил он. 

— И чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше шансы. Прошло полгода. Долбанных полгода. Тебе этого никто больше не скажет, но послушай-ка меня: если Карл сбежал, он вернется. Если он пропал, если его забрали… Полгода — это уже приговор. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь. 

— Мой сын не сбежал. 

— Зато ты сбежал. И бегаешь до сих пор. Где ты сейчас, а? Зач…

Договорить Шейн не успел — его речь прервали гудки отбоя. 

Со стороны спальни послышался шум. Наверное, Ниган проснулся. Однако, когда Рик вернулся в постель, вместо того, чтобы выставить его вон, Ниган предложил ему вторую из двух вещей, которые Рик никогда не умел принимать. И если первой было удовлетворение, то второй — утешение. 

__________________  
1\. Родни Старк, Айлин Баркер, Микаэль Ротштейн — специалисты по неорелигиям. 

2\. Латинский девиз «Sic semper tyrannis» помещен на флаг штата Виргиния.


	6. Chapter 6

На кухне Нигана был только один стул. Здесь вообще все предназначалось для одного, даже лишнюю чашку и ту пришлось искать. Завтракал Рик стоя, привалившись к столешнице. Как только Ниган получил свой кофе и раскрыл книгу, его внимание моментально переключилось. Он не удостоил Рика и взглядом, а тот почувствовал себя слоном в комнате, которого не замечают. Весь его вид кричал: «Вот он я, скажи что-нибудь», но Ниган молчал. Без его улыбок и болтовни утро сразу же потеряло свое очарование, убогость обстановки вскрылась и набросилась на Рика, как выскочившая из подворотни псина. Вот трещины на стенах, вот уродливое пятно на пололке, ржавчина на кранах. А вот поскрипывающая дверца кухонного шкафчика. Скрипела точь-в-точь как постель Хейсса, на которой он за неделю перетрахал больше женщин, чем у Рика было за всю жизнь. 

— Что читаешь? — в конце концов подал голос Рик. 

В ответ Ниган молча приподнял книгу. На обложке можно было разобрать: Кэмпбелл Томпсон «Эпос о Гильгамеше». 

— О чем это? 

— Как видишь, это чертовски здоровенный талмуд, чтобы я рассказал в двух словах. 

— Что угодно можно рассказать в двух словах, — спокойно возразил Рик. 

Ниган вскинул брови, тут же обратив все свое внимание на вольного-невольного гостя. 

— Знаешь, когда ты стоишь там с щенячьими глазками, я начинаю забывать, что ты долбанный коп. А зря, — он щелкнул пальцами и указал на обеденный столик. — Иди сюда, сядь. 

Как любимчик школьного учителя, Рик с напускной уверенностью приблизился и сел на краешек стола. Его взгляд уперся в книгу, да и куда еще смотреть, если Ниган после душа надел только белье. Серые брифы были до неприличного облегающими, и его член, внушительный размер которого Рик не хотел просчитывать даже мысленно, бугром натягивал ткань. 

— Итак, жил-был царь Гильгамеш, — начал Ниган. — Он был большим засранцем, сильный беспощадный ублюдок. Зверствовал, буйствовал, в общем, любил побросать дерьмо на вентилятор. Его поданные не были в большом восторге и решили нажаловаться богам. Тогда боги создали второго сильного ублюдка — Энкиду. По божественному замыслу Энкиду должен был надрать Гильгамешу зад, осадить или вообще нахрен свергнуть. Вот только в итоге эти двое, помахавшись как следует, стали приятелями не разлей вода. 

— И в чем мораль? 

— Мораль? Это не басня, Рикки, это — эпос. 

— И…? 

— В эпосе герои просто следуют планам судьбы и остаются великолепными во всей своей сияющей славе. 

— Тогда в чем смысл? Для чего это читать? Или ты в восторге от… — Рик отобрал книгу и пробежался глазами по короткой аннотации. — От шумеро-аккадской мифологии…? 

Рассмеявшись, как смеется взрослый над глупостью ребенка, Ниган достал очередную сигарету из пачки и выжидающе посмотрел на Рика. Тот прищурился, подумал и все-таки подкурил ему от валяющейся на столе зажигалки. Дым потянулся вверх, а рука Нигана — к торсу Рика: к открытой полоске кожи между полами рубашки. Рик все еще был в чужих спортивках, на плечах — расстегнутая джинсовка. 

— Смысл, да? — Ниган усмехнулся, осторожно спускаясь пальцами от пупка до врезающегося в кожу пояса-резинки. — Наверное, что встреться два таких парня, у них непременно, блядь, случится драка. Что? — он продолжил ласково поглаживать облюбованное место, оттягивая резинку до линии волос. — Судя по твоему лицу, либо у тебя есть другое мнение на этот счет, либо мне стоит держать свои чертовы руки при себе. 

Инстинкты Рика трубили сделать шаг назад. Но вместо этого он сделал два вперед. Им двигало нечто большее, чем интерес и нечто меньшее, чем похоть. Странное предвкушение, какое случается, когда непреодолимо тянет ткнуть палкой в скорпиона. Возможно, это любопытство ему дорого обойдется, и все равно Рик подался к руке. 

— Значит, все-такие другое мнение, — усмехнулся Ниган. 

— Чем все закончилось? — пальцы нырнули под белье, и Рик отвел взгляд. — Вряд ли дружба была финалом. 

— Энкиду умер. 

— Почему?

— Принес себя в жертву, чтобы Гильгамеш остался жить. 

Ниган отнял руку. Будто чего-то ожидая, быстро перебрал ногтями по столу, громко ударил в финальный раз, и вдруг замедлился, принимаясь отстукивать несложный ритм. В его такт хотелось качать головой, словно это было что-то знакомое, какая-то полюбившаяся песня, что крутят по радио, а ты всегда прослушиваешь название, и остается лишь надеяться по счастливой случайности когда-нибудь услышать ее снова. 

Вот только Рику не нужно было этих песен, этих мелодий. Не нужно новой радиоволны и нового Салема. Рано или поздно города кончатся, кончатся радиостанции, не будет глупого Уолли-Скуолли, шариковые ручки «Пен-Пен» и туалетная бумага «Софт Тач» не станут спонсорами эфира. Не будет Нигана, а может, не будет и Карла. 

Вот он — ужас. Загоняющий в угол. Настолько глухой и темный, что любой лучик света казался спасением. Какая ирония, что Ниган носил на шее цепочку с буквой «С». Ах, какая ирония, что именно в нем Рик запутался, бросившись к ложному проблеску. Запутался в его руках и простынях, на которые нельзя было сплевывать. Запутался без возможности сказать: «Отвали, гомик!», как это сделал Шейн с тем парнем, что отсосал ему десять лет назад в камере временного содержания.

— Доедай свой завтрак, — Ниган бегло улыбнулся и вернулся к чтению. 

Небо за окном только-только окрасилось в серый, солнце еще не взошло. Зачем было вставать в такую рань? «Может быть, Ниган ждал чего-то? От тебя?», — отозвался в голове Рика собственный голос. Иногда его было сложно заткнуть, почти невозможно. Давай, чего ты стоишь? Тебе же хочется снова забыться, снова запутаться. Ты в Салеме, это как маленький виргинский Лас-Вегас, здесь остаются все секреты, все слабости. Подойди, коснись, покажи, что ты небезнадежен, что можешь веселиться без обязательств, без последствий точь-в-точь как все его девки. Вот только ты не девка, Граймс, тебе нечего предложить. Ты вообще не умеешь делиться, в особенности, собой. 

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя тяжелый взгляд, офицер жопа? Хочешь что-то спросить? 

Вздрогнув, Рик поставил опустевшую чашку на стол. 

— Думаю, мне пора. Спасибо за гостеприимство, я ценю это, очень, — фраза прозвучала неискренне, как заученные наизусть слова. — Нужно пригнать машину обратно. 

— Успеешь. Отпущу тебя минут через двадцать, — Ниган отложил книгу и откинулся на спинку. — Иди ко мне. 

— Я не могу. Мне правда… 

— Можешь. Давай, Рик, не будь занудой. Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь остаться. 

Разве кто-нибудь смотрел на него так, будто он был золотым кубком на полке с детскими наградами? Облегченно улыбнувшись, Рик приблизился. Ему дали немного времени на раздумья, и он использовал их с умом, даже рискнул — оседлал чужие бедра. Опустился промежностью прямо член, прижался к нему, прочувствовав, как он пульсирует сквозь ткань белья и тонких спортивок. 

Едва столкнувшись, оба мужчины задышали тяжелее, надрывней. Джинсовка Рика сползла с плеч, полы разъехались в стороны, обнажая грудь. Она высоко вздымалась, маяча перед лицом Нигана маленькими заострившимися сосками. Глядя на Рика, он поймал один губами. Мягко проехался языком по кончику, втягивая в рот все больше и больше, пока не поглотил вместе с ареолой, окруженной тонким бесцветным пухом. 

Как и прошлой ночью, Ниган ласкался, подобно огромной неприрученной твари, терся колючими щеками о грудь, кусал вздыбившиеся мышцы и тут же зализывал отметины. Его желание сводило Рика с ума, заражало возбуждением, как молниеносно передающаяся болезнь. Спустя пару минут он поймал себя покачивающимся на бедрах. Член Нигана врезался в расщелину между ягодиц, смазка с потекшего конца впитывалась в штаны и боксеры. Рик чувствовал липкие пятна и спереди, и снизу, свои, чужие — все вместе. 

Задыхаясь, он дернул Нигана за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову. Он не боялся снова получить отказ, он об этом и не думал, когда мазнул языком поперек приоткрытых губ. Они поцеловались грязно, громко, с открытыми ртами, цепляясь за волосы и плечи, как падающие со скалы цепляются за ветки. Языки хаотично толкались, словно они пытались вылизать друг друга изнутри. Рику было хорошо, хорошо настолько, что он прогнулся, приподняв ягодицы. И мучимый невыносимой нуждой, принялся толкаться ноющим от возбуждения членом в пах Хейсса, как кобель в гон. 

— Как ты хочешь? — сбивчиво прошептал Ниган. 

«Прикоснись, прикоснись, прикоснись», — стучала в голове Граймса единственная мысль. Не в силах сказать что-то связное, он спустил боксеры и потянул руку Нигана вниз. Ладонь опустилась на член, сжала — Рик едва не кончил от одного касания. Выгнувшись сильнее, он закинул локоть на чужие плечи и зарылся лицом в волосы. Его обдало ароматом смолы и дыма. Он вдохнул полной грудью, а вжавшись носом, медленно двинул бедрами, вгоняясь членом в подставленный кулак. 

Свободной рукой он нырнул под резинку этих бесстыдных серых брифов и оттянул как можно ниже, освобождая ствол. Крепкий, горячий, с гладкой головкой — таким он ощущался в ладони. Рик пытался подстроиться под ритм собственного тела. Ему хотелось чувствовать, как растет и множится желание, обращенное только к нему одному и ни к кому больше. Желание, из-за которого он действительно становился особенным хотя бы на несколько минут. 

Они торопливо толкались друг о друга, вгонялись в кулаки, благоразумно умалчивая, как сильно им хотелось сделать все по-настоящему. Кухня заполнилась звуками их дыхания и тихих шлепков. Граймс не решался посмотреть вниз, не решался увидеть, как он сам уподобляется животному. Он и кончил, как животное: резко, быстро, с дрожью и рыком, глухим, протяжным. Перед глазами поплыло. Оседая, он прикрыл веки, помогая Нигану рукой, хотя тот кончил следом — просто Рик не заметил. 

— Все-все, заглуши свой моторчик, остановись, — послышалось откуда-то сверху, и Рик послушно остановился. 

Послеоргазменная нега ощущалась сладкой и томной. По привычке, как он ласкал Лори, Рик медленно провел ладонью от запястья до предплечья. Никакой гладкой кожи, никакого персикового пушка, россыпи мелких родинок. Все было мужским. Грубым, жестким, загорелым и совсем не хрупким — не страшно и ударить. Отвечая, Ниган зарылся пальцами в курчавые волосы на затылке, запутался в них, нежно поглаживая и распрямляя вихры. Это было слишком неожиданно. Неправильно. Наваждение лопнуло мыльным пузырем. Осторожно Рик поднял взгляд. Ниган смотрел куда-то вдаль, он был не здесь, исчез из этой кухни на несколько мгновений. 

— Думаешь о Люсиль? — негромко спросил Рик. 

Ниган моргнул и поежился. Его голос звучал непривычно грубо: 

— Ты не говоришь о ней, пока я не разрешу. Это понятно? 

Рик кивнул, и Ниган моментально сменил гнев на милость, даже улыбнулся. 

— Умница. Я в душ. Со мной или как? 

— Нет, я буду собираться, — поправив одежду, Рик поднялся на негнущиеся ноги. 

— Не торопись. Взгляни на рассвет. Не зря же я поднял твою задницу в такую рань. 

После произошедшего напутствие показалось нелепым, и все-таки Рик, возясь в спальне с ремнем своих джинсов, посмотрел в окно. Розовое солнце медленно ползло вверх. Его лучи, поглощая соседние многоэтажки, отскакивали от окон и играли в отражениях слепящими всполохами. Мрачные панельные стены «Грин Эйкерс» окрашивались в персиковый, плитка отливала золотом. А там наверху, на десятом этаже, прозрачные окна поймали блик. Круглый окуляр светился и мигал, отражая первые солнечные лучи, как прорезающий тьму маяк.

***

Газон выглядел таким мягким и пушистым, что Рику захотелось разуться и погрузить в траву голые ступни. Управление салемской муниципальной школы прекрасно следило за своей спортивной площадкой. Поле было огорожено высоким забором из побеленной рабицы, за ним — пышный виргинский лес и закручивающаяся в серпантин дорога, устремляющаяся к холмам, а дальше — в горы. Рядом с восточным крылом, у новенького автомата с газировкой толпились дети в ярких спортивках. Напившись, они принимались швырять бумажные стаканчики за забор, однако никто не мог перебросить, и стаканчики падали им обратно на головы. 

Может быть, кругом происходило что поинтересней, но обзор Рику заслонял Дуайт. Это по его наводке Граймс приехал сюда сразу, как отогнал машину от почты. «За парковкой старшей школы через полчаса», — было в СМС. Ни подписи, ни конкретики. Рик находился не в том положении, чтобы отказываться. Хотя не особо удивился, встретив за парковкой именно Дуайта. Тот протащил его по старым сточным ходам к полю и спрятал под лавками зрительской трибуны. 

И как под лавками зрительской трибуны в любой старшей школе, тут стоял запашок мочи, под ногами хрустели осколки бутылок, валялись окурки и презервативы. Дуайт сидел на четвертом ряду и молча дымил сигаретой. Разминаясь, девочки-чирлидерши бегали по лавкам вверх-вниз. Их загорелые ноги в длинных белоснежных гольфах мелькали в прорезях между скамьями. Некоторые подбегали совсем близко, и их синие спортивные трусики показывались под юбками, как корзинки — под надувающимися аэростатами. То справа, то слева слышался шорох помпонов, а вдалеке — глухие шлепки бутс о мячи. 

— И что я должен тут увидеть? — тихо спросил Рик. 

— Подожди, минут через десять начнется, — отозвался Дуайт. Высидев очередную ночную смену в мотеле, он клевал носом и недовольно щурился на выглядывающее из-за облаков солнце. — В газете написали, кто-то ограбил почту. Значит, до писем уже добрался?

— Да, все возвращены отправителям. Насколько я понимаю, все письма в городе читаются и проверяются?

— И входящие, и исходящие. Мало кому удается прислать весточку наружу с первого раза. Или с десятого. Стационарные телефоны обслуживаются выборочно, по старой системе с телефонистами. Мобильная связь глушится, все сим-карты на учете, мобилки тоже. Интернет только в паре мест. Короче, свободно с кем-то болтать получается лишь у приезжих, да и то с попеременным успехом. 

— Но зачем? Кто контролирует все это?

— Считай, это контролирует город. А зачем… Знаешь, чтобы вылечить больного, его нужно изолировать от здоровых. В Салеме ты об этом еще услышишь, и не раз. Кстати, — Дуайт закинул обе руки на лавку и повернулся к Рику изувеченной стороной лица, — как твои дела с Ниганом? Видел, он поймал тебя позапрошлой ночью рядом с фабрикой. 

— Все нормально. 

— А еще видел, что он увел тебя к себе. После того, как ты чуть не съездил ему по роже, — с усмешкой добавил он. 

— Мы все друг с другом выяснили. На самом деле, Ниган мне помог. 

— О, не сомневаюсь. 

В голосе Дуайта прозвучала издевка, и Рик моментально ощетинился:

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Ты трахался с ним. От тебя несет его одеколоном за милю. Не осуждаю, твое дело. Черт, с ним даже моя жена трахается. По понедельникам от нее разит точно так же. 

— Твоя жена…?

— Теперь она его жена. Не суть. Многие влюблены в Нигана. В том или ином смысле. Он притягивает людей как магнит. Поверь, я тоже купился в свое время и не могу соскочить с крючка до сих пор. Осторожней с ним. Нащупает слабое место, и тебе конец. 

Возню у автомата с газировкой прервал резкий свист. Метание стаканчиков тут же прекратилось. На поле пружинистой походкой вышел высокий мужчина, одетый в майку и рабочие штаны. Каждый открытый кусочек его тела лоснился от пота, на вороте и под мышками застыли мокрые круги. К мужчине подскочила одна из старшеклассниц, подала ему рубашку и полотенце. 

— Ну вот и Саймон, — без особого энтузиазма Дуайт приподнял ладонь в приветствии. — Аккуратней с этим парнем. 

— Кто он? 

— Правая рука Нигана. 

— Правая рука в чем? Скажи уже прямо, что тут творится. 

— Не могу. Я дерьмовый лжец, а Ниган прекрасно чувствует вранье. Если спросит, кто тебе все слил, мне уже не отвертеться, и утюг — не самое худшее наказание. Вспомни Дейви. Он был живой, когда все случилось. 

— А что с ним случилось?

— Что, так и не понял? Боже, Граймс, ответ очевиден, тебе просто не хватает духу его увидеть. Бедняга Дейви стал пеплом. Или ты никогда не бывал в крематории? 

По серпантину с визгом шин пронесся грузовик с крытым брезентом кузовом. Дети разом оживились, принимаясь собирать разбросанные мячи. Девочки-чирлидерши спрыгнули со скамеек, похватали помпоны и стремглав скрылись в раздевалке. Всеобщий ажиотаж набрал обороты, когда на поле вышел Ниган. Он бегло взъерошил вихры пронесшегося мимо мальчугана, а тот, обрадованный вниманием, тут же вцепился в его штанину, как готовый обмочиться от восторга щенок. Напоследок Ниган потрепал его по щеке и отправил в сторону раздевалки к остальным. Через две-три минуты поле опустело. 

— Мне пора, — Дуайт с хрустом размял плечи. — Уйдешь по тому же пути. Не попадись. 

— Эй, постой! Что происходит? Что за…? 

Так и не договорив, Рик ошалело уставился на гротескную процессию. Дверцы-хлопушки распахнулись, и из раздевалки вышел еще один незнакомый ему мужчина. На его кисть была намотана веревка, а на ней, как стадо повязанных овец — длинная вереница людей. Веревка держала их за шеи, глаза были завязаны черными тряпками. Босые, люди неловко переминались по газону, ступали послушно и безропотно. Мужчина шел вперед по полю, пока последний человек на привязи не шагнул на траву. 

— Кто это? — прошептал Рик. 

— Туристы. 

Лениво спустившись до первой скамьи, Дуайт обернулся. 

— Кстати, мне Ниган читал басню Эзопа, «Олень и виноград»¹. Не думай, что ты особенный, Рик. У него для всех есть своя история, книжка на любой вкус. А даже если он что-то в тебе подметил, хорошего не жди. Он не сближается с теми, кто по другую сторону закона, уж точно не с копами. 

Бросив окурок в прорезь между скамьями, Дуайт поднялся на ноги и неспешной трусцой побежал на поле. С трибуны не было слышно разговоров, не долетали даже обрывки фраз. Рику оставалось лишь наблюдать, как Дуайт подхватил другой конец веревки и пинками выстроил «туристов» в полукольцо. Саймон поставил каждого из них на колени. «Туристы» сидели тихо, склонили головы, как на покаянии. Дети, хоть их и выгнали с поля, прилипли ладонями и носами к окнам раздевалки. Несколько подростков вскарабкалось на крышу, некоторые устроились на козырьке и сидели там, болтая ногами. 

Видимо, приготовления завершились. Нигану услужливо поднесли стопку бумаг. То, что Рик поначалу принял за обычные классные журналы, оказалось чем-то вроде досье. Подходя к каждому «туристу», Ниган находил его файл. Внимательно читал, иногда возвращался к первой странице и просматривал по нескольку раз. Все шло спокойно, пока нечто в файле одного из «туристов» не привлекло внимание Хейсса. Черты его лица разом ужесточились, губы растянулись в широкую страшную улыбку. Рик уже видел, чтобы так улыбались: плотоядно, с предвкушением жестокости, что вот-вот свершится. 

Вот только ничего не произошло. Ниган щелкнул пальцами и указал на выбранного мужчину. Его тут же схватили, заломали за спину руки. Саймон ловко сцепил с его шеи удавку, а подбежавший к ним верзила заткнул тряпкой рот. Пинками его подняли с колен и под гомон встревоженных возгласов отволокли далеко в сторону. Дети свистели ему вслед, словно он был прокаженным. Кто-то метнул с крыши жестянку из-под кока-колы, и она с пустым звоном ударилась несчастному о затылок. 

Другие пленники заволновались. Натягивая веревку, попробовали подняться на ноги, мотали головами, пытались стряхнуть повязки. Суета прервалась громким и четким: «Сидеть!». Рявкнув на все поле, Ниган без улыбки толкнул ближайшего «туриста» носком ботинка, а убедившись, что все успокоились, вернулся к чтению. 

Вскорости к первому отщепенцу добавилось еще четверо: три мужчины и одна женщина. Остальные люди были освобождены и расформированы на две группы. Группу поменьше вновь связали и молча увели с поля. Людям из группы побольше позволили встать. Саймон снял повязки с их глаз. Первое, что им довелось увидеть — мелькающие перед носом досье. Ниган торжественно бросил бумажки на землю, потоптался, а потом еще и подпалил. День выдался жаркий, солнце медленно подползало к зениту. В этом пекле занявшиеся досье, наверное, грели не хуже фабричной печки. «Туристы» щурились то на костер, то на солнце. Трава под маленьким пожарищем скукоживалась и чернела, похожая на кляксу каракатицы, погубившую сочную, полной жизни зелень. 

С первыми пламенными всполохами дети заулюлюкали, захлопали в ладоши, будто увидели салют на четвертое июля. Ниган раскинул руки в стороны, приветствуя ошалевших «туристов», как самый радушный в мире хозяин. Пленники неуверенно заулыбались. С куда большим воодушевлением они принялись озираться по сторонам. Им вынесли обувь, высыпали ботинки из коробки прямо на землю. Одинаковые рабочие ботинки, высокие, с крепкой подошвой и хитрой шнуровкой. 

Когда освобожденные «туристы» обулись, Ниган сказал им еще пару слов, а затем с дружелюбной улыбкой передал в руки Саймона. Тот со свистом и хлопаньем сопроводил их с поля. Вел тесной кучкой, как скот на убой. Большинство людей Нигана ушло вместе с ними — остался только Дуайт, тройка верзил и пятеро «туристов», в досье которых Ниган увидел нечто его разозлившее. 

— Так, малышня, — крикнул Ниган, обернувшись к подросткам на крыше, — свалили. 

Детей как ветром сдуло. Напоследок Дуайт закрыл ставни раздевалки. Кругом стало тихо и пустынно. Молча пленников выстроили в линию, развязали глаза. Единственную женщину скрутили, бросив на траву за пару метров от остальных. Здоровяк Хейсса держал ее за плечи, не давая вывернуться, так, чтобы ее лицо было обращено к другим несчастным. Она пыталась что-то крикнуть, но из-за заткнутой в рот тряпки издавала лишь надрывное мычание. 

Гнетущие безмолвие нарушила заработавшая бейсбольная пушка. Ниган встал на позицию. Дуайт вложил ему в руки отполированную до блеска биту. Стойка Нигана была расслабленной, он легко раскачивался на носках, конец биты плавной дугой скользил у него за плечом. Первый мяч взмыл в воздух поверх голов пленников. Желтый, яркий, он пролетел как комета. Взмах биты, глухой стук — мяч упруго отскочил обратно. Одно мгновение, и он вписался прямо в лицо одного из «туристов», попал ему в челюсть, наверняка выбив пару-тройку зубов. 

Мужчина откинулся назад как болванчик, взвыл, забился в траве брошенным на сковородку гадом. Мячи замелькали в воздухе, звуки ударов смешались. Где мяч отскакивал от биты, а где — от головы? Кто кричал? Кто мычал? Кто хрипло клокотал? Ниган смеялся. Гулко и громко, и даже сейчас его смех был самым заразительным, что Рику довелось слышать.

***

Нет-нет-нет, это не могло быть правдой. Рик зажал рот ладонью, но его все равно стошнило. Рвота брызнула между пальцев. Горячие струйки попали на несущие столбы трибуны, что-то затекло под манжету рубашки, что-то ляпнуло на сапоги. Его трясло и крючило, в клетке скамеек ему стало душно, мерзкая опустошающая воронка слабости зашевелилась между желудком и бедрами, высасывая из него силы и толкая на колени. Увиденное было отвратительным. Куда более отвратительней вони переваренного тоста, который он съел совсем недавно, этим чертовым утром, и приготовлен он был человеком, что секунду назад размозжил головы четырех мужчин бейсбольной битой фирмы «Луисвилл». 

Ему показалось, что все случилось в одно мгновение, но разве хватит мгновения, чтобы степенно пройти через поле и в восемь широких взмахов растрощить несколько голов? Каждый удар отзывался в ушах стуком кирки о рыхлую породу. Как толчки размеренного пульса, эти восемь ударов прокручивались в сознании Граймса снова и снова. Его тело сотряслось ровно восемь долбанных раз, выталкивая из себя и тост, и кофе, и желчь — все подряд. Размякший и опустошенный, он подполз к прорези в первом ряду лавок. Избитую мячами женщину Ниган аккуратно стукнул по затылку рукояткой биты — она повалилась навзничь. Дуайт напялил на нее грязную робу, а затем поволок с поля как собаку. 

Наверняка, прибираться за Ниганом будет кто-то другой. Вся процессия покинула поле, а Рик, не желая задерживаться тут ни секундой дольше, пулей выскочил из-за трибун. Зачем-то он подбежал к месту казни, обогнул его по кругу, словно боялся нарушить невидимую границу, преступив которую, все случившееся станет слишком реальным. Четыре изуродованных тела, четыре бурых пятна с мешаниной из мозгов и осколков черепов. Кусок сорванной кожи попал в маленькое пепелище от сгоревших досье. Там, где валялась женщина, трава была смятой и мокрой. 

Да, Рик был копом, повидал всякое. Но как и любой коп, он попадал на место зверства и трагедии, когда все непоправимое уже произошло. Он ни разу не наблюдал, как люди потрошат друг друга, как увечат и глумятся. Увидеть подобное воочию он готов не был. 

Ему нужно было обратно к лазу сточных ходов. Но что он за полицейский, если покинет место преступления так просто? Кто были эти люди и почему случившееся случилось? Оглянувшись, он попытался выискать хоть одну зацепку. Белесое виргинское солнце прекрасно освещало все вокруг. Деталей было слишком много: пестрые школьные плакаты и уныло повисшие от безветрия флажки, мигающий автомат с газировкой, брошенные в траву помпоны — все отвлекало. 

«Успокойся, успокойся, успокойся, — твердил себе Рик, озираясь и вертясь на одном месте. — Вот оно!». Взгляд нашарил пять оставленных досье. Файлы «провинившихся» Ниган не тронул. Они валялись на скамейке, наверное, их заберут вместе с телами. 

Итак, первый «турист». Первый в стопке бумаг и первый, ударивший землю обмякшим телом. Питер Брайер, сорок восемь лет, родился в Уотертауне, штат Флорида. Приговорен к десяти годам за изнасилование. Выпущен из тюрьмы Санта-Роза три недели назад. Второй — Майкл Маккефри, тридцать четыре года, Маммот, Калифорния. Приговорен к тринадцати годам за изнасилование несовершеннолетней. Выпущен из тюрьмы Мул Крик две недели назад. Третий — Леонард Клойд, тридцать один год, Татл, Северная Дакота. Семь лет за изнасилование. Четвертый — Джим Рид, пятьдесят три года, Матл Рок, Айова. Двадцать лет за изнасилование с отягощающими. Пятая и все еще живая — Фелиция Брайн, тридцать пять лет, Милуоки, Висконсин. Приговорена к четырнадцати годам за жестокое обращение с детьми и пожизненно лишена родительских прав. 

Из раздевалки послышались шаги — Рик бросил досье обратно на скамейку и нырнул в пышные кусты, скрывающие лаз. 

В ушах все еще стучал звук ударов. Руки тряслись, сердце падало вниз и возвращалось обратно, как крутящееся на веревочке йо-йо. Вцепившись в руль, Рик бесцельно кружил по Салему. На улицах бурлила жизнь. Ему показалось, или сегодня сонный городишко весь разом ожил? Будто бы все люди вдруг устремились под солнце. Повыскакивали из своих домов, с особым рвением бросились за скучную работу? С каких пор в Салеме пахло свежей выпечкой? Была ли вообще эта булочная открыта на прошлой неделе? Была ли она тут вообще?

— Смотри, куда прешь, придурок! 

Протяжный гудок подрезавшего его бьюика ударил по мозгам не хуже затрещины. Рик резко затормозил — машину повело. Он попробовал вписаться в поворот, скользя на шинах, которые надо было сменить еще три года назад. Лишь каким-то чудом он не сбил вывеску-раскладушку «Сегодня стрижки за пятнадцать баксов». 

— Что ж вы творите! — заорала на него старушка, выскочившая из парикмахерской. 

«А вы?! Вы что творите?!», — отчаянно захотелось ему крикнуть в ответ. О, никто здесь не обманет его безмятежностью, этим ярким небом и благоуханием ванильных кексов. Нет, все в Салеме были каким-то образом причастны к происходящему в каждом его уголке безумию. 

Рик тоже чувствовал себя _причастным_. Прошлой ночью и этим утром Ниган оставил на нем следы, что уже никак и ничем не отмыть. Прикосновения въелись в кожу, запах его дыхания ощущался во рту. Отпечатки пальцев Рика остались на ладонях, сжимающих биту. Его слюна — на мелькающем между обнаженных зубов языке. 

И какого черта его хваленая интуиция нашептывала, что Карл мог оказаться где-то поблизости? Насколько же извратились его чувства, что он искал своего ребенка здесь, в этом проклятом месте, где в фабрике сжигали людей, а на школьной площадке казнили отбывших свой срок зеков? А что, если… Нет! Рик мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя образ биты, проламывающей череп сына. Его мальчик был слишком добрым, слишком отзывчивым, он никогда бы и мухи не обидел, ничего серьезного, кроме пары школьных драк. Его мальчик никогда бы не совершил чего-то настолько дурного, чтобы кто-то посмел поставить его на колени. Не существовало ни одной причины, по которой кто-то бы измывался над ним, сделав живой мишенью в любимой игре всей американской нации. Голова его мальчика никогда не послужит посмертным аутом², нет, ни за что. 

Одно лишь допущение подобного исхода вызвало в Рике приступ жгучей ненависти. В эти секунды он ненавидел Нигана — человека, втянувшего его в это зверство и теперь небрежно носившего на себе следы их близости, как если бы он носил в руке перчатки, которые ему так и не пригодились. 

Гонимый этой яростью, Рик ворвался в «Грин Эйкерс», с грохотом хлопнув дверью. Тяжелыми шагами он добрел до стойки регистрации, а не обнаружив там хозяйки, грохнул по ней кулаком. Звоночек вместе со статуэткой кошки подскочил и невнятно звякнул. 

— Господи боже, мистер Граймс, что за представление? — холодно отозвалась Джадис, выглянув в холл. 

— Вы знаете, что в моих апартаментах стоит телескоп? 

— Знаю. 

— Когда его установили?

— Давно, очень давно. Может быть, — она задумчиво поднесла ко рту сигарету, — лет семь назад? 

Дернув желваками, Рик подкурил ей от спички. 

— Ниган Хейсс имеет к этому какое-то отношение? 

— К телескопу? С чего бы это? — Джадис рассмеялась. — Хотя он любит внимание. 

— Значит, вы в курсе, что телескоп направлен на окно его квартиры и не сдвигается с места? 

— Вас смущает то, что вы видите? Тогда просто не смотрите. 

___________________________  
1\. Басня Эзопа «Олень и виноград» — повествует об олене, который спрятался от охотников в винограде, и думая, что опасность миновала, принялся объедать виноградные листья. Охотники заметили оленя и убили. Мораль басни: неблагодарные к своим спасителям люди обязательно будут наказаны высшей силой. 

2\. Аут — вывод игрока из игры.


	7. Chapter 7

В форде валялась лишь пустая пачка «Пэлл-Мэлл». Рик купил ее днем, еще подумал, что нужно было взять две. Он просидел в машине до самой ночи, курил одну за другой. Думал о своем пути из хлебных крошек. Он начался с названия города, протянулся по стране, вильнул сюда, спустился вдоль вереницы отелей с надписью «мест нет», провел до «Грин Эйкерс», до номера с вмонтированным в пол телескопом. Петляя по улицам, нырял то к кладбищу, то к почте, закрутился в петлю вокруг фабрики и наконец оборвался в квартире Нигана Хейсса. 

Хейсс... Фамилия, произнесенная в голове не меньше сотни раз. Фамилия, которая не скатывалась с языка, не была похожа на мелодию или отрывистый оклик, а звучала точно змеиное шипение: вкрадчиво, тихо. Ниган Хейсс — чертов бугимен под его кроватью. Напугавший так сильно, что Рик напрочь забыл, кто он такой и что здесь делает. Он испытал не просто страх — ужас. Всепоглощающий и поражающий до самых костей. 

А потом прошло время. Больше двенадцати часов, которых оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: страх — это всего лишь шок. На часах уже полночь. Шок миновал, ужас сменился пустотой, а та заполнилась ненавистью. Впервые в жизни Рик ненавидел _кого-то_. Впервые в жизни у его ненависти появилось лицо. 

Но даже так Ниган все равно оставался чем-то большим, чем его личность. Он был как весь этот город: без определенных границ, с правилами, которые постоянно менялись и которым невозможно было следовать. Если Рик не знал, что делать, Салем предлагал ему свой сценарий. Вот только один и тот же алгоритм, выполненный со скрупулезной точностью, всегда приносил разный результат. Это было как шоу с иллюзией выбора сюжета. На самом деле, кто-то вел Рика, показывал ему только нужное, дозировал информацию. И раз существовал только один способ выяснить продолжение этого монструозного представления, Рик не стал покидать зрительские трибуны у своего окна. 

Сегодня с Ниганом была очередная женщина, даже девушка, тонкая и поджарая. Рик узнал ее: именно она подписала ему чек в банке, когда он пополудни снимал свою первую пенсию. Вряд ли Ниган выбрал ее случайно. С этого момента Рик перестал верить в случайности. Их было слишком много, чтобы в них верить. 

После душа на девушке болтались легкие спортивки. Ее плоская и почти незаметная грудь походила на мальчишескую. Не стало большим сюрпризом, что Ниган грубо толкнул ее на колени, точь-в-точь как это проделал с ним Рик. Девушка широко раскрыла рот и взяла член до самого основания. Похоже, ее не нужно было предупреждать о зубах.

Как долго Ниган знал, что за ним наблюдают? День? Два? Неделю? С момента заселения в «Грин Эйкерс» или с первым восходом, который ему довелось застать? Нет, Ниган знал о направленном на него телескопе еще задолго до того, как потрепанный форд пресек черту «Добро пожаловать в Салем» — в этом Рик был уверен. Ниган и сейчас знал. И даже не вздрогнул, когда брошенный на постель телефон завибрировал.

— Привет, — лениво отозвался он в трубку. — Как провел день? 

Рик промолчал, бросил взгляд на валяющуюся на подоконнике книгу. «Эпос о Гильгамеше» — он должен был прочесть ее. Если уж Ниган подбирал людям истории, Рик хотел узнать свою от начала до конца. И что же? Познавший человеческую еду, алкоголь, близость, и с тех пор отчаянно в них нуждавшийся, брошенный всеми, кого должен был сберечь — таким стал Энкиду после встречи с царем Урука. Признавать не хотелось, но Ниган был весьма и весьма проницателен. Или же прекрасно осведомлен. 

— Кстати, был на сегодняшней игре? Школьная лига дает жару. 

— Тебя изнасиловали в тюрьме? — перебил его Рик. 

— Боже, и что только натолкнуло твой светлый ум на такие мрачные мысли? 

— Да или нет? 

— Видишь ли, в тюрьме все работает не так, как в жизни. Чтобы тебя трахнули, надо для начала нагнуться или позволить кому-нибудь себя нагнуть. Я похож на гребанного Элмо Уэйна¹, которого можно нагнуть? 

— Нет, — процедил Рик. 

— Вот и ответ на твой вопрос. Еще попытки? Может, что-то пооригинальней? 

Не нужно было обладать невероятной фантазией, чтобы отыскать мотив преступления, особенно, если речь шла об убийстве. Как полицейский Рик знал, что причины всегда тривиальны. В департаменте новичкам даже выдавали список с их перечислением, он был похож на список покупок. Ревность? Да, две банки. Зависть? Взвесьте три фунта. Немного бедности и крайней нужды, с десяток сексуальных расстройств, парочку вендетт и все в том же духе. В итоге — полная корзинка. Или четыре трупа на лужайке школьного стадиона. 

— Кто-то навредил твоим близким? Люсиль? Ее изнасиловали? 

— Я предупреждал тебя насчет нее. И нет, будь я проклят, если бы кто-то тронул ее хоть пальцем. 

— Тогда, может, это была твоя мать? — спокойно продолжил Рик. — Кто-то взял ее силой, а потом случился ты?

Ниган со смехом опустился спиной на постель и посмотрел в окно. 

— Я думал ты коп, а не мой психоаналитик, Рик. Хотя о чем это я? Ты уже не коп. На самом деле, ты никто. Кем ты был? Мужем, полицейским, отцом? Теперь у тебя нет ничего. Маленький бесполезный кусок дерьма, на пенсии и в разводе, теперь еще и без своего мальчика. Ты пустышка, Рик, нихерна от тебя не осталось. 

— Где мой сын? 

— С чего ты взял, что я прячу твое сокровище под своей кроватью?

— Карл — единственная причина, почему я оказался в этом городе. Поэтому я спрашиваю еще раз. Где он? Где мой сын? 

В трубке раздалось прерывистое дыхание. Хриплое и тяжелое, оно пробивалось, как помехи. Девушка ускорилась, и Ниган отнял телефон от уха. Рик не стал его прерывать — подождал. Хотелось запомнить момент, в который Ниган выглядел слабым. Вот только он отвернулся, а когда девушка отстранилась, махнул рукой в сторону окна — она послушно встала и опустила жалюзи. 

— Уверен, что он все еще твой? 

А дальше — лишь гудки отбоя. Это было ожидаемо. Вряд ли Ниган позволял кому-то ставить точку в конце разговора. 

Не колеблясь, Рик взял с подоконника свой кольт, взвесил в руке — почти три фунта с полным барабаном патронов. Больше он с собой ничего не брал. Да и кольт ему вряд ли понадобится. Один против целого города? Смешно. Нет, если уж хочешь попасть в нору, следуй за кроликом. А чтобы упасть в яму, приготовься оступиться.

***

Череп словно раскололся пополам: в одном ухе раздавался звон, второе пульсировало болью. Веки заплыли и опухли, налипли на глаза двумя мясистыми комками. Под носом стягивала кожу запекшаяся кровь, лопнувшие губы — тоже. Рик ничего не видел и едва ли слышал. Пошевелившись, он уперся плечом в ледяную стену. Дернулся в другую сторону — приложился согнутым коленом в такую же бетонную заслонку. Скрюченный и согнутый пополам, он мог разве что вытянуть шею. Любое движение приносило боль и дрожь. Он был полностью нагим. Бока, ягодицы, бедра, выпирающие кости на щиколотках и локтях — все царапалось о каменный пол, и будь Рик хоть немного худее, то вряд ли бы вынес подобную пытку. 

Сколько он пробыл без сознания? Несколько часов? Суток? Мышцы затекли и онемели, икры хватали судороги. Дышалось с трудом. Мысли вращались в голове медленно-медленно. Последнее, что запомнилось — серый фургон с поеденными ржавчиной дверцами. 

Он только-только вышел из «Грин Эйкерс», даже не успел ступить на улицу с высоткой Хейсса, как из переулка тихо вынырнула машина. Двери распахнулись, оттуда высунулся человек, а потом — удар, боль, еще удар, скрип тормозов, сумятица и снова удар. Рик не стрелял, не сопротивлялся, не убегал. Он вышел на улицу, чтобы быть пойманным, и теперь он в клетке. 

Чем дольше он тут сидел, тем больше убеждался, что его засунули именно в клетку. В застенки, в разы меньшие, чем карцер и уж тем более — камера-одиночка. С трудом он приоткрыл заплывшие глаза. Даже не приоткрыл — прищурился. Кругом было темно. Очень осторожно, стараясь не расчесать кожу о шершавые стены, он подтянулся на руках и коленях, сел. Видимо, до потолка было еще около метра. Интуиция подсказывала, что встать здесь в полный рост было невозможно. Как, впрочем, и вытянуть ноги. 

А дальше было лишь ожидание. Боль никуда не исчезла, напротив, в обездвиженности, в безвременье она стала заметней. Из-за неподвижности кровь циркулировала все хуже, и вскорости Рик начал мерзнуть. Иногда его трясло в ознобе, иногда корчило от внутренней дрожи. Ведра тут не было. Помочиться некуда. Он не мог даже встать или хотя бы опуститься на колени, чтобы облегчиться в угол. Из-за переохлаждения моча показалась обжигающе горячей. А когда это мокрое пятно под ним остыло, то, наоборот — ледяной. 

Чтобы не потерять счет времени, в уме он повторял все детские песенки, что когда-то пел Карлу на ночь. Сначала про маленькую звезду, потом про дом на ферме, про заблудившихся мишек, про птичку, про двух ковбоев, потом снова про звезду. Услышь он такое на повторе, непременно сошел бы с ума. Ну а пока все эти песни и воспоминания помогали ему держаться. 

Время шло. Рик начал замечать, что иногда отключается. Вот маленькая звезда опускалась за океан, а вот мишку уже отыскала мама. Между песнями — темнота и пустота. Его тело слабело, разум — тоже. Он бы мог сгинуть в этом подвале, и никто никогда бы его не нашел. Да и кому он был нужен? От него действительно ничего не осталось. 

Он помочился уже не меньше четырех раз — так он пытался измерить время. Но он больше ничего не ел и не пил. Скоро начнется обезвоживание, уже началось. Безумно хотелось пить. Повернувшись, Рик провел языком по стене, собирая конденсат. Он, определенно, был в подвале. Сыром, затхлом. Вместе с жалкими каплями воды на языке почувствовался вкус плесени. 

В бессилии он ударил кулаком по двери — за створкой никакого движения. Ни голосов, ни шагов. Он ударил снова, принялся молотиться, как безумный. Кое-как поднявшись на полусогнутых, стукнулся затылком о потолок — камера и впрямь была не больше полутора метров. 

— Эй! Кто здесь! Эй! — крикнул он во всю охрипшую глотку. — Ниган! Эй!

Никто не отозвался. Тогда Рик принялся водить ладонью по двери. Может быть, какой-нибудь стык? Щелка? Ненадежный болт? Нет, все было намертво приварено, как будто его поместили в банковский сейф. Неожиданно пальцы наткнулись на неглубокие царапины. «Чьи-то ногти? — с отвращением подумал Рик. — Что это…?». 

Едва касаясь, он провел кончиками пальцев по щербинкам и выемкам. Кто-то определенно был здесь. Но для хаотично располосованной ногтями стены след был слишком четким. В нем угадывалась какая-то система. Послание? Это была надпись? Сосредоточившись, Рик нашел начало строки, обвел первую букву, затем — слог. 

— Б.. Бла… — прошептал он вслух, нащупывая буквы. — Бла-го… Благо.. Лег…ко… Благо легко до.. до… до… Проклятье! 

Из-за жажды, боли и слабости мысли едва поспевали за происходящим. Под ноющим от боли черепом роились пчелы. Все жужжало, пульсировало, отвлекало. По привычке Рик попытался проморгаться. Хотя какой с этого толк, если в камере было так темно, что эта темень резала глаза? Он словно смотрел в белый шум на отключенном от сети телевизоре. 

— До… До… — он снова попытался прочесть, но слово было длинным, а буквы — нечеткими. — До… С… Дос? 

Поврежденное ухо пронзила острая боль. Рик сдавленно вскрикнул, схватился за голову. Локти ударились и оцарапались о стены. Качаясь из стороны в сторону, он все пытался припомнить песенку про маленькую звезду, но слова напрочь стерлись из памяти. Сердце колотилось и пропускало удары, виски сдавило неподъемным хомутом. Когда он мочился в последний раз? Несколько часов назад? Вчера? Он не помнил. 

В полном отчаянии он принялся шарить ладонями по надписи, будто она могла спасти его от мучительной смерти. Он не узнавал ни единой буквы, все спуталось, а оборванная на полуслове фраза медленно блекла, пропадала, как струящийся между пальцев песок. 

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась — по глазам ударил тусклый свет, после непроглядной тьмы полоснувший по зрению не хуже стадионного прожектора. Инстинктивно Рик забился, вжался в угол, заслонившись от всего локтями. Сознание неумолимо меркло, и где-то там, на призрачной грани между забытьем и явью, промелькнуло выдолбленное послание: «Благо легко достижимо» — последнее, что он увидел, вяло бросившись к двери. Каких-то полметра, и он все равно не успел. Вместо дверного проема и коридора Рик попал во мрак.

***

Светло, как же кругом было светло — ни одного спасительного уголка, никакой тени. Он был словно микроб под микроскопом. Открытый на всеобщее обозрение, все еще нагой и дезориентированный. Собирался ли кто-то его препарировать? 

Сквозь прутья решетки мельтешили ноги в рабочих ботинках, пару раз пронеслись детские босоножки и маленькие белые кроссовки. Никто не остановился и никому не было дела до голого мужчины в стальной клетке три на три метра, спрятанной в ряду точно таких же клеток, только пустых. 

Вероятно, он очутился здесь, когда потерял сознание. Тело ощущалось ватным и слабым, мутило, как после анестезии. Может быть, его и впрямь чем-то накачали? Рик помнил, каково это проснуться после операции: перед глазами плывет, ноги не слушаются, а во рту стоит привкус желчи. Ощущения были схожими. Чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, Рик пошевелился и тут же замер — от любого движения кружилась голова. Да, сомнений не было: его продержали под дрянным наркозом. 

Клетка отличалась от прошлой камеры своими размерами. А еще наличием прутьев, сквозь которые можно было смотреть на бесконечные ноги. Ни ведра, ни матраса, ни хоть какой-то тряпки, чтобы прикрыться. Рик лежал прямо на полу. Опять холодный бетон. 

Его подлатали, кое-где наложили швы. На сгибах локтей расплылись синяки, скорее всего, от капельниц и уколов — единственной милости, которой его одарили. Зато теперь можно было следить за временем: рабочие сдавали смены, одни люди уходили, другие приходили. Рик долго пролежал без движения, и все-таки он наблюдал. Помещение, где расположились клетки, было огромным — настоящий фабричный цех. Если тут в центре когда-то и стояло оборудование, его демонтировали и вынесли. Посреди цеха вообще ничего не было — пустой клочок пространства, окруженный лабиринтами станков. Кругом что-то постоянно гремело, звякало, стучало, скрежетало — работа спорилась. Лежа было сложно разобрать, чем именно занимались окружающие его люди. Изготавливали детали? Но какие и зачем? Или это было обычное потоковое производство, обеспечивающее Салем работой и прибылью? 

Дети, не старше лет шести-семи, носились кругом как угорелые. Сначала Рик подумал, что они играли роль подмастерьев. Однако понаблюдав еще немного, понял, что ребятня служила своеобразным телеграфом. Гул в цеху стоял невообразимый, и вряд ли кто-то слышал болтающийся на каждой стенке стационарный телефон. Обычно на производствах рядом с ними крепили аварийные лампы: если они мигали, значит, кто-то звонил. Но тут никаких ламп не было, и дети носились с записками между рабочими, передавая одни бумажки и тут же убегая по крутой лестнице наверх с другими. 

На Рика малышня не обращала никакого внимания, как будто им каждый день доводилось видеть запертого в клетке человека. Как знать, может, так оно и было? Остальным тоже было на него наплевать. Вдруг прозвучал длинный гудок, и все люди начали потихоньку собираться на выход. Пользуясь всеобщим оживлением, Рик осторожно сел и отполз к задней стенке клетки. Уходя, ни один из рабочих не удостоил его взглядом. Наоборот, все как-то принужденно отворачивались, избегали, словно он был дикой мартышкой, что в любой момент бросится на прутья. 

Когда цех опустел, дребезжащие под потолком лампы потухли. Рик снова оказался в темноте. Просидел он так недолго. По крайней мере, по сравнению с заточением в подвале, здесь время текло куда быстрее, его хотя бы можно было уловить. Спустя пару часов послышались шаги и металлический звон. Рик напрягся. 

На ступенях лестницы появился круг света — фонарик. Кто-то медленно приближался. Рик разобрал тяжелый степенный шаг, а чуть в отдалении — шлепанье босых ног. Свет фонаря достиг клетки, прыгнул на лицо — Рик зажмурился. 

— Без фокусов, — предостерег его незнакомец. 

В замочной скважине скрипнул ключ. Внезапно в жалком клочке света промелькнула нечеловеческая фигура. Что-то лохматое, оборванное, мечущееся точно дикое животное. Оно скулило и хныкало, билось о прутья, словно пара секунд пребывания в клетке ввергло существо в состояние дикой необузданной паники. 

— А ну успокоилась! Тихо, мать твою! Займись делом! 

Ошалевший, Рик вжался в стену так крепко, что услышал хруст собственных лопаток. Существо успокоилось, и Рик с ужасом узнал в нем женщину, ту самую женщину со стадиона — единственную, кого не коснулась бита. Чумазая, грязная, одетая в лохмотья, она на носочках подкралась к выходу из клетки, достала что-то из темноты и поставила в угол. Алюминиевое ведро. 

— Твой сральник, — обратился к нему мужчина. 

Лицо и половина фигуры «надсмотрщика» (как мысленно окрестил его Рик) скрывались в темноте. Были видны лишь ноги и запыленные ботинки. На запястье звенела намотанная цепь, второй конец которой тянулся к ошейнику на женщине. Сгорбившись, она снова поползла в темноту, а вернувшись в клетку, бросила рядом с ведром пластиковую бутылку и бутерброд. 

— Жри. Кормежка только раз в день. 

Рик не сдвинулся с места. Тогда надсмотрщик дернул цепь и выволок женщину за собой. Дверь клетки захлопнулась, снова проскрипел ключ. 

— Где Ниган? — едва слышно спросил Рик. Горло было таким сухим, что он мог говорить лишь шепотом. 

— Ниган? Мы все здесь Ниган. 

— Что... Что это значит? 

Мужчина раздраженно выдохнул и присел на корточки. На его широком обветренном лице застыло выражение крайней неприязни, почти отвращения.

— Здесь живут только хорошие люди. Люди, которые захотели и смогли измениться. Но ты… Если ты и впрямь тот, о ком я думаю… Ходят тут слухи... Такие как ты не меняются. Пустая трата времени. Даже собачьей жратвы на тебя жалко, — скривившись, он сплюнул между прутьев. — Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, какого хрена тут оказался. 

— Так скажи мне! 

— Нет уж. Хочу посмотреть, как ты корчишься. Может, повезет, и увижу, как ты подохнешь, так и не поняв, за что. Хлебнешь своего же дерьма.

***

Все последующие дни были похожи один на другой. Рик наблюдал за рабочими, по окончанию смены ему приносили еду и меняли ведро. Каждый раз его обслуживала скованная цепью женщина. Кормили собачьими консервами, какой-то желейной лепешкой, с двух сторон сжатой черствым хлебом. Бутылки с водой всегда были вскрытыми и помятыми. Наверное, в использованную тару просто наливали из-под крана. Ни помыться, ни одеться. С каждым днем зловоние от его тела становилось все явственней, и все равно никто не обращал внимания. 

Ему так и не выдвинули каких-то требований, не огласили правил. Что можно, а что нельзя Рик узнавал на собственном опыте. Однажды в соседнюю клетку посадили нового пленника. Он тоже был избитым и голым. Какой-то обрюзгший мужчина с брюшком и одутловатым лицом. На вид ему было под шестьдесят, жидкие седые волосы обрамляли блестящую лысину. Он заикался и дрожал, шарахался от каждого проходящего мимо рабочего. По ночам истерично плакал. Почти не ел и не пил. Такими темпами он бы скоро угас, слишком старый, напуганный и слабый, чтобы держаться. Напрасно Рик пытался его разговорить. И хоть он выяснил, что другой пленник в прошлом был копом, это не стоило возвращения в подвальные застенки. 

За разговоры налагался штраф: трое суток в подвале. Когда Рика вернули из сырой камеры обратно, соседняя клетка пустовала. Больше Рик никогда не видел несчастного. Бог знает, где он был теперь: гнил в подвалах или отправился в крематорий. 

Как-то раз он все же спросил у надсмотрщика, что же случилось с мужчиной. Ответ был коротким:

— Каждый грязный на руку коп тут кончает одинаково. 

После этого Рика снова отправили на три дня в подвал — за один единственный вопрос, он тоже считался разговором. 

В сырости и темноте у него не было других занятий, кроме как думать. Он все пытался понять причину своего пребывания здесь. Никого из увиденных людей он не знал, Нигана — тоже. Он не был «грязным на руку копом». За всю жизнь не коснулся ни одной взятки, не сделал ни одного послабления. Исправно отрабатывал смены даже в самые трудные времена — в период развода. Так в чем же была его вина? 

«Ни в чем ты не виноват, черт возьми! — иногда ему приходилось самому себе повторять. — Не позволяй им заставить себя думать, что ты виноват. Не в этой жизни».

Вот только дни шли, складывались в недели. Рик чувствовал, что слабеет. Ему всегда было холодно. Постоянно хотелось есть и пить. В нем лишь _поддерживали_ жизнь, не более. Скармливали крошки, чтобы он не погиб. Он стремительно терял вес, ходил с трудом. Чтобы сохранить силы, двигался как можно меньше. Дошло до того, что он специально глядел, как дети-гонцы жевали на ходу конфеты и шоколадные батончики. Из-за этого у него во рту скапливалась слюна, которую он глотал, чтобы промочить горло. Дети никогда к нему не подходили, а смотрели с испугом, как на злого плохого дядю. Добра от него не жди. Только подойдешь — откусит руку или утащит куда-нибудь. 

Единственное, что было понятно, так это значение надписи на двери подвала. _Благо легко достижимо._ И правда, сиди тихо, не выкидывай никаких глупостей, и тебя будут исправно кормить и поить, а через три дня вернут в клетку. Если шуметь, биться, пытаться вырваться или донимать надсмотрщиков, срок в застенках увеличится. Это Рик тоже выяснил на собственном опыте. Вот только, что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы выйти из клетки? Как достичь _этого_ блага?

Нигана он больше не видел. Сколько он уже пробыл в цеху? Месяц? Дольше? Его щетина превратилась в косматую бороду, на груди начали проступать кости. К зловонию собственного тела он привык, как привык справлять нужду в ведро и питаться дрянным собачьим кормом. Даже несколько десятков глаз, следящих за ним из-за станков, и те уже его не коробили. Ему было все равно. Он просто хотел выйти, чего бы это не стоило. А чего он не хотел, так это думать, что его сыну пришлось пройти то же самое. 

И в одну ночь он попытался освободиться. Бросился на скованную цепью дикарку. Боролся с ней, все силился накинуть цепь на тонюсенькую шею. Вот только ее содержали куда лучше, она была сытой и крепкой. А разнявший их надсмотрщик и вовсе поставил точку в этой короткой и бессмысленной драке. Никогда Рик не думал, что поднимет руку на женщину. А еще никогда не думал, что в его руках не окажется силы, чтобы переломить ее хрупкую шею. 

Но даже это не заставило Нигана показаться. Как будто этого человека вообще не существовало, и воспоминания о нем были всего лишь фальшивкой. Рик многое начал забывать. Он тупел. Все в нем постепенно лишалось былой остроты. Иногда он не замечал, что вывихнул палец или неудачно подвернул ногу. Теперь он мог легко споткнуться на ровном месте — его все время качало из стороны в сторону, и лишь врожденное упрямство заставляло его ходить на двух ногах, а не ползать.

***

Это было раннее утро, рабочие только заступали на смену. Рик прислонился грудью к решеткам и спокойно наблюдал, как люди надевают перчатки, протирают защитные очки, перебирают инструменты. До включения станков оставалось ровно пятнадцать минут — Рик давно высчитал неменяющееся расписание. В последний раз он провел ладонями по прутьям, ухватился, а откинувшись назад, расправил плечи и локти.

Царящая в цеху тишина была нарушена гулким ударом. Все обернулись в сторону клетки. Рик лежал неподвижно. Он был еще в сознании. Чувствовал, как под затылком медленно растекается горячее пятно. Пока никто не опомнился, он зашевелился, сел. Голова кружилась, на шею затекала кровь. Но Рик не сдавался. Снова он поднялся на ноги, и чтобы не упасть на колени, вцепился в решетки. Как и перед первым падением он выпрямил спину и откинулся назад. И снова стальные прутья выскользнули из пальцев — Рик снова упал назад, ударился головой о бетон с высоты своего роста. На этот раз перед глазами мелькнула вспышка. В ушах зазвенело. 

Но он все еще мог повторить. Верил, что мог. Верил, что сейчас поднимется. Он даже смог сесть. 

— Эй! Позовите кого-нибудь!

— Да! Быстрее! Пока этот чокнутый не убил себя! 

— Тимми, пошевеливайся! Беги! Передай, чтобы его угомонили! 

— У кого ключи от клетки?! 

Перед тем, как прибежал надсмотрщик, Рику удалось упасть в третий раз. Отбиваться от охраны не было сил. Единственное, что он сделал напоследок — с размаху ударился затылком в пол, пока лежал. Смешно, но боли действительно не было. Пустота и темнота вернулись, похожие на черные стеганные одеяла, куда он нырнул, в который раз погружаясь в небытие.

***

На лоб опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Ощущение показалось Рику знакомым, только он все никак не мог припомнить, кому и когда позволял оказаться рядом с собой так близко. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы вернуть себе воспоминания, чтобы снова мыслить ясно, а не блуждать в собственной голове, как по запутанным улицам Салема. 

— Так и знал, что ты что-нибудь выкинешь, — послышался низкий голос. — Меньшего я и не ожидал. 

Рик со стоном пошевелился — ладонь никуда не исчезла. Он дернулся было смахнуть ее, но его руки оказались скованны. Тогда он приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Кожаные ремни, его запястья стягивали кожаные ремни, словно он оказался в пристанище для душевнобольных. 

— Что? Не ожидал примерить на себя роль долбанного психа? Черт, после всего тебя по-другому и не назовешь. 

— Ниган… — невнятно пробормотал Рик. Говорить мешали засунутые в нос трубки. 

— Богом клянусь, ты умеешь удивлять. Сколько раз ты чуть не распрощался с жизнью? Два? Три? Я ценю такие жертвы, поверь. Меня всегда в тебе подкупала эта жертвенность. Кстати, как твоя голова? Знаешь, ты был вот на столько, — он щелкнул пальцами, — близок к смерти. Еще один удар, и мы бы тут не болтали. 

— Благо легко достижимо, да? — Рик невпопад усмехнулся. 

— А зло легко переносимо. 

Наконец-то Ниган отнял руку, а удобней устроившись на стуле, пристально посмотрел на Рика. Было в выражении его лица что-то такое, отчего Рик внутренне содрогнулся. Ни привычная самодовольная улыбка, ни собравшиеся в углах глаз морщины не могли скрыть нечто, слишком хорошо знакомое самому Рику — ненависть. 

— Итак, ты хотел моего внимания. Ты его получил. Что дальше?

— Зачем я здесь? 

— А зачем ты сюда приехал, Рик? Помнишь? 

— Карл. 

— Верно, Карл. 

Поднявшись, Ниган обошел койку по кругу. Комната была просторной и пустой, и кроме стула с кроватью ничто не занимало пространство. Окно скрывали жалюзи, на светло-серых стенах ничего не висело. Дополнение к скромному убранству — штатив для капельницы. На нем болталось два пакета: трубка из первого была засунута Рику в нос, из второго — воткнута в катетер, а тот — в руку. Все кругом было светлым: постельное белье, обои, двери, хромированный штатив. И только смазанная фигура Нигана нависала сверху огромным черным силуэтом. По сравнению с исхудавшим Риком, поджарое тело Хейсса теперь выглядело внушительным и широким. 

— Единственный недостаток маленьких городишек — тут чертовски мало магазинов, — Ниган поправил катетер и отошел от койки. — Когда наступает Хэллоуин, наши дети буквально слетают с катушек. И тут мамаши начинают суетиться, шить костюмы Суперменов, Чудо-женщин… Но я всегда предпочитал на Хэллоуин классику. На свой первый я нарядился гоблином. Потом — колдуном. А как-то раз у меня был костюм шерифа. Такой дешевенький, с бутафорскими наручниками из пластика и шляпой. И это дерьмо все еще продается в магазинах, представляешь? 

Усмехнувшись, он нагнулся и достал из-под койки мусорный пакет. А из него — шляпу шерифа с оторванной звездой. 

— Как настоящая, да, Рик? 

— Где ты ее взял…?

— Я же сказал — купил. Смотри, даже бирка осталась, — он небрежно бросил шляпу на койку. — Пришлось немного поколдовать, чтобы придать сходства. Но, судя по выражению твоего лица, справился я, блядь, на пять с плюсом. 

Ниган извлек из кармана сложенный в несколько раз листок, расправил и поднес к лицу Граймса. Это оказалась фотография Карла, одна из тех, которые он возил с собой и показывал со словами «не видели ли вы этого парня». На снимке ему четырнадцать. Такие же как у Рика голубые глаза внимательно смотрят из-под пол видавшей виды шляпы шерифа. Звезду пришлось снять много лет назад, когда Карл был еще малышом и вместе со звездой шляпа была для него слишком тяжелой. 

— Что для тебя значит твой мальчик?

— Все, — выдохнул Рик, неотрывно глядя на исчезающую обратно в чужом кармане фотографию. 

— Чувствуешь? Ты теряешь это. Теряешь все. 

______________________  
1\. Элмер Уэйн Хенли — пособник серийного убийцы Дина Корлла, который сам чуть не стал его жертвой.


	8. Chapter 8

— Сколько пальцев видишь, друг? Ты вообще видишь хоть что-нибудь?

Рик отрицательно мотнул головой, и его тут же затошнило. Он не видел ничего: ни пальцев, ни приставшего к нему мужчину, тараторящего слова так быстро, как тараторят только выходцы из испаноговорящих стран. Слова пробивались сквозь трепещущий в ушах звон. Создавалось впечатление, что его заперли внутри лабиринта с таксофонами. Все звенело и тарахтело, как будто кто-то умер, и теперь ему во что бы то ни стало нужно было поднять трубку, чтобы услышать страшную весть. 

— Свое имя ты хоть помнишь?

А вот и страшная весть. В своем воображении Рик снял неподъемную трубку, приложился к ней ухом, однако на вопрос: «Алло, кто говорит?» ответить не смог. Его имя? Он не мог вспомнить, как бы ни старался. Он не помнил даже, на что оно похоже и как оно звучит. Бога ради, он не помнил, как звучит его собственный голос. 

— Проклятье… Ты точно должен был очнуться прямо сейчас…? Кто бы знал, кто бы знал… — пробормотал невидимый незнакомец. — Позову шефа. А ты никуда не уходи, амиго. Будь паинькой. 

Все еще слишком заторможенный для паники, Рик никак не отреагировал. Он чувствовал себя новоиспеченным призывником, которого закинули в самый эпицентр беспощадной войны, а он сидел в окопе и тупо наблюдал, как из кружащего в небе самолета сыплются снаряды. И точно, вернувшись обратно к нему, приставучий мужчина заговорил об Ираке, о своей службе в Фаллудже. 

— Данте! — послышался оклик. — Ты должен был позвать меня немедленно. 

— Шеф! — радостно отозвался тот самый, что устроил допрос с пальцами. 

— Когда он пришел в себя? Ты зафиксировал время? Померил пульс? Все записал? 

— Он ничегошеньки не помнит, представляешь? Как младенец! Ни имени, ничего. Даже глаза не открываются! 

— Это плохо… Ладно, для начала возьми кровь на анализ.

Дальнейшее существование Рика было похоже на мучительные затяжные обмороки, из которых он выныривал так резко, что начинал задыхаться. Тогда ему прикладывали к лицу кислородный мешок и качали-качали-качали проклятый воздух, что застревал у него в легких, как острая кость. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы он не просыпался. Беспомощный, пребывающий в состоянии бесконечного потрясения, он устал от собственной тупости. Наверное, так чувствовали себя немощные старики в богадельнях, ожидающие не столько визита родственников, сколько своей кончины — настоящее благословение. 

Пускай Рик все еще ничего не видел — зато сколько ощущений на него навалилось! Его то поднимали, то опускали, обтирали тальком и смазывали маслом, как младенца — чтобы спасти от пролежней. Его окаменевшие кости и мышцы всегда отзывались болью на малейшее движение, словно он пролежал в одном положении не меньше тысячи лет. Иногда его разминали, сгибали локти и колени, тянули шею, хлопали по груди и животу. Он не пил — ему лишь смачивали рот. Видимо, с остальным справлялась капельница. К члену ему приделали трубку, засунули прямо в уретру. Когда он справлял нужду, низ живота резало и скручивало, но самым мерзким было ощущать, как нагревается от мочи эта дурацкая трубка. Он все боялся, что она соскочит и порвется, а простыни промокнут. 

Помимо своего имени, он много чего не мог вспомнить. Например, какой сейчас был год? А кто президент? Из головы вылетели все имена, кроме парочки отцов-основателей. Он решительно не ориентировался во времени. Хотя недавно стал замечать, что в том месте, где он застрял, стало немного прохладней. Поначалу он подумал о плохом кровообращении, но в один день к нему пришел уже знакомый доктор — некто «шеф», и прикрыл одеялом. 

— Так-то лучше, да? — с грустью спросил он, в общем-то ни к кому не обращаясь. — Надо раздобыть тебе обогреватель. 

Рик ничего не ответил — по-прежнему не мог. По правде говоря, он и не пытался. Все его стремления заглохли, воля к жизни увяла, как позабытый в вазе букет. Он грешил на медикаменты, которыми его накачивали. Если их эффект сходил на нет, его голова тут же начинала страшно трещать. А если лекарство снова попадало в кровь, каждый его мускул расслаблялся, становилось легко и тепло, ощущения напоминали приятное послеоргазменное опустошение. 

— Знаешь, я ведь не настоящий доктор… То есть, я специализируюсь на случаях типа твоих, но мой диплом… Боюсь, он недействителен уже некоторое время. Около года, если быть более точным. 

«Шеф» присел на край постели и привычно начал измерять Рику пульс. Его прикосновения всегда были деликатными. Рик даже находил в них некоторую почтительность, из-за чего ненадолго представлял, что он важная персона.

— Иногда сложно понять, в сознании ты или нет. Приборы не врут, но… — «шеф» прокашлялся, принявшись шелестеть бумагой и скрежетать ручкой. — Я немного поболтаю с тобой, не против? — тише добавил он. — В этих стенах не бывает конфиденциальных разговоров. Но ты… Ты сейчас как чистый лист. Неважно, что я расскажу — ты меня не знаешь и тебе будет все равно. 

В последнем «шеф», определенно, ошибался, однако Рик никак не мог выразить свое несогласие. 

— У меня много запретов по поводу тебя. Я не знаю, как тебя зовут и мне нельзя об этом расспрашивать. Как ты сюда попал, за что и почему. Откуда у босса такой зуб на тебя. Но… В свое время один хороший человек оказал мне большую услугу, поэтому я хочу отплатить кому-нибудь тем же, — «шеф» вздохнул. — Со мной кое-что случилось во время интернатуры. Меня обвинили в чем-то, чего я не совершал. Никто мне не верил, я никому не нравился. Никому, кроме одного человека. Он навещал меня, когда я попал в тюрьму. Чтобы выйти, мне пришлось писать чистосердечное. Я лишился диплома врача, возможности получить лицензию, поддержки родителей. Но тот человек… Он был особенным. Уговорил меня отправиться в это место. Я узнал о Салеме в тюрьме, что здесь люди получают второй шанс, вторую семью. Теперь я врач. Пускай и не вполне легально, и все же… Ничего бы этого не было, если бы я не решился приехать, если бы тот человек не уговорил меня. 

Кровать скрипнула — «шеф» поднялся на ноги. Рик почувствовал, как он выдернул из его вены один из катетеров. 

— Сегодня я отменяю прием морфина. Считай, это моя большая услуга тебе.

***

Боль. Она расставила все по местам. Заставила бороться, хотя Рик все еще не знал, за что именно он борется. Единственное, что было ему понятно: он должен прекратить эту боль. Она была как острая шпага, пронзающая его бока и брюхо. Заставляющая извиваться, дергаться, карабкаться вверх или куда угодно, в место, где боли не будет, где она окажется бессильна и перестанет его мучить. 

Неважно, сколько он помнил и сколько забыл. Страх боли был заложен куда глубже, чем любые воспоминания, что делали его собой. Он мог потерять свою личность, но не мог потерять инстинкты. Поэтому он пытался спастись от беспощадной шпаги, что с каждым днем тупела, пока не превратилась в обычную палку. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с благостным морфиновым блаженством. Без лекарства яркие сновидения исчезли, и лишившись их, он ощутил чрезвычайную потребность взглянуть хоть на что-нибудь. Вот так он однажды открыл глаза, а затем заставил себя открывать их каждое утро. Или в то время, которое он считал утром — часов тут не было. 

Как и всегда, Рик уставился в белый потолок — первое, что он видел по пробуждению. Он все еще не мог повернуть головы или шевельнуться — с этим ему помогали. И пока никто не пришел, он просто смотрел, куда доставал взгляд. Бог знает, сколько он так пролежал. Постепенно потолок мерк. Сгущались сумерки. Лампы не горели. Сегодня никто к нему не спешил. 

Наконец послышались шаги. Кто-то приближался, оставаясь где-то за пределами видимости. 

— Прости, замотался, — сказал «шеф», склонившись над койкой. — Данте зайдет через час, разомнет тебя немного. 

Когда Рик увидел «шефа» впервые, то поразился его молодости. А еще тому, как кто-то мог обвинить этого человека в каком-то преступлении. У него были большие внимательные глаза и открытое лицо, на котором легко читалась любая его мысль. Он бы не смог соврать кому-то, даже если б захотел. Но за что Рик успел привязаться к «шефу» — тот никогда не врал. 

Вот только сегодня во взгляде «шефа» угадывалась странная меланхолия. Он был рассеян и забывчив. Проверил швы на затылке не меньше трех раз, хотя обычно обходился одним. В блокноте писал мимо расчерченных строк, а если начинал говорить, его голос слегка дрожал. Очевидно, он был расстроен, но Рик не ожидал увидеть слез. Одна из них скатилась по щеке и замерла на кончике носа, как росинка. 

— Что… Слу-случилось…? — слабо прохрипел Рик. 

— Ты разговариваешь?! 

Рик медленно моргнул в качестве «да». 

— Но почему ты молчал?! — воскликнул «шеф». — Кстати, меня зовут Сиддик, — представился он и тут же осекся, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом. 

— Поэтому… И мол-чал. 

— Твое имя… Мне очень жаль. 

— Пус… Пус-тяки, — Рик сглотнул. — Так… Поч... Поч… — не договорив, он зашелся сухим кашлем. 

Сиддик аккуратно напоил его водой, и тогда Рик продолжил:

— Почему ты… Пла-кал…? 

— Ах это, — Сиддик виновато улыбнулся. — На неделе должны вернуться рекрутеры. Я немного нервничаю. Жду кое-кого. 

— Так мы все-таки… На… Войне…?

— Что? Нет, конечно же, нет. Рекрутеры — те, кто рассказывает о Салеме, об этом месте. Они ищут людей, которые нуждаются, ну, знаешь, получить еще один шанс. Иногда их нет месяцами, они мотаются по всей стране. И скоро вернутся. 

— А твой… Же-жетон? 

Рик внимательно посмотрел на цепочку, выглядывающую из-под ворота врачебного халата. 

— Это не жетон, — спохватился Сиддик, достав медальон с гравировкой в виде буквы «С». — Это значит, что я часть Салема. Босс называет нас «спасителями», потому что мы, ну, мы помогаем людям. Любой может стать «спасителем», достаточно лишь доказать свою полезность, и тогда ты можешь остаться, чтобы помогать другим. И даже если не получится стать «спасителем», все равно можно остаться на правах, хм, «спасенного». 

— Это… Церковь?

— Скорее, община. 

— Меня тоже… «спасли»?

— Не совсем. Я не знаю, что с тобой приключилось. Ты сильно ударился головой, тебе оказали первую помощь, но тут мало врачей с квалификацией. У тебя была тяжелая черепно-мозговая травма. Случилось внутричерепное кровоизлияние, со временем в мозгу образовалась гематома. Потом вызвали меня, и я тебя прооперировал. 

— Я... Ничего не пом-помню... Вообще... Нич-ничего... Что с моей па-памятью...? 

— Это все гематома, она вызывает амнезию. Не могу гарантировать, что память восстановится, но… Мы поработаем с тобой, понял? Я уже занялся кое-какими исследованиями, мне должны доставить пару свежих статей на эту тему. Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Ты делаешь успехи, — с улыбкой заключил Сиддик и поднялся с постели. — Мне пора. Потороплю Данте. И распоряжусь, чтобы кто-нибудь достал кресло-каталку. 

— Стой. 

— Что?

— Я хочу… Какое-н-н-нибудь… Имя. 

— Ладно. Но я не буду звать тебя Джон Доу¹, и не проси, — шутливо предупредил Сиддик. — Какое имя тебе нравится? 

— Твое, — не раздумывая, ответил Рик. 

— Тогда мы будем звать тебя Сид. Чтобы не случилось путаницы. Договорились? 

Рик снова моргнул, едва-едва приподняв губы — он улыбался.

***

Кто бы мог подумать, что вскорости его посадят в кресло-каталку? Не прошло и недели, как в комнату ворвался Данте и принялся стаскивать его с койки. Сильно потерявший в весе, Рик чувствовал себя соломинкой в руках этого огромного человека. Вот только оказавшись в кресле, Рик был моментально позабыт. Сиддик бросил взгляд в окно, а увидев там что-то, бегло извинился и пулей выскочил вон. Данте поспешил за ним. Никто ничего не объяснил, и Рик так и остался сидеть в каталке напротив постели, обмякший точно сырая отбивная. 

— Тук-тук-тук, — раздался чей-то голос. — А вот и ты.

Все еще не в состоянии держать собственную голову, Рик тупо смотрел в пол. Он дождался, пока ботинки и обтянутые джинсами ноги появятся в поле зрения. Вдруг мужчина перехватил его за подбородок, а медленно приподняв голову, вынудил посмотреть на себя. Рик не знал, кто это. Визитер был высоким, среднего возраста, с проницательными глазами и улыбкой настолько выразительной, что хотелось отстраниться, как невольно отстраняешься, завидев направленный в тебя пистолет. 

— Черт возьми, ты и правда нихрена не помнишь. Придется представиться еще разок. Я — Ниган. Твой бог и благодетель на ближайшие хуй-знает-сколько. Надеюсь, на целую вечность. 

Разжав пальцы, Ниган сделал шаг назад. Голова Рика безвольно упала на грудь. Не успел он прийти в себя, как Ниган уже оказался сзади. Кресло качнулось из стороны в сторону, сделало разворот и покатилось вместе с ним в сторону окна. На подоконнике лежали бритвенные принадлежности: Сиддик собирался укоротить его бороду, может, заодно и подстричь. Ниган небрежно отодвинул чашку с помазком и распахнул шторы. 

— Наверное, гадаешь, почему мой золотой доктор тебя бросил? — Ниган обхватил голову Рика обеими руками и направил в сторону окна. — Смотри. 

Снаружи шел снег. Он укрыл собой все: деревья, прилегающие к зданию строения, дома, склады, дороги, горные склоны, виднеющиеся из-за поворота. Все кругом было белым и безликим — ничего не разглядеть, да Рик и не пытался: его взгляд был прикован к каравану из семи машин, медленно-медленно подбирающемуся к воротам по нерасчищенным сугробам. 

Во внутреннем дворике — забетонированной въездной площадке, окруженной бочками и ящиками с металлоломом — собрались люди. Совсем немного, человек десять. Мимо них деловито сновали рабочие, которым, казалось, не было дела до этого переполоха. Присмотревшись, Рик узнал в столпотворении Сиддика: во врачебном халате тот сливался со снегом, но их разделяло не больше пары этажей, поэтому можно было разглядеть, как обычно спокойный «шеф» переминался с ноги на ногу и беспрестанно поправлял волосы. 

— Здесь редко бывают зимы, — заметил Ниган. — Так что, этот день особенный вдвойне. 

Как только первая машина остановилась у ворот, пара рабочих подскочили к сторожке с пультом управления, и створки разъехались в стороны. Дворик был небольшим: людям пришлось потесниться, некоторые прильнули к стене, дожидаясь, пока все машины не заедут на площадку. Последним припарковался крытый грузовик. С места водителя выскочил молодой парень. Его лицо скрывали длинные растрепанные волосы. Подбежавший к нему Сиддик смахнул локоны на бок и крепко прижался губами ко лбу. Рик успел увидеть глазную повязку, очевидно, скрывавшую страшное увечье. 

— Любовь. Разве это не выворачивает твое нутро наизнанку? Бабочки, птички, пчелки, все поют и трахаются, — Ниган коротко рассмеялся. — Мой лучший рекрутер и мой лучший доктор. Этот союз был скреплен на небесах, не иначе. 

Ладонь Нигана скользнула на шею: теперь он держал Рика всего одной рукой, небрежно сдавливая горло. Это не было больно — просто грубо. Рик закашлялся, на что Ниган не обратил никакого внимания, а затем еще и закурил. Он не потрудился выдыхать дым в сторону. Едкая поволока щипала Рику глаза, хотя он все равно рассматривал две фигуры, замершие в крепких объятиях. Хотел бы он порадоваться за «шефа», однако вместо этого почувствовал знакомую шпагу. Ее острие ткнуло точно в грудь; внутри все свернулось, затрепыхалось, к горлу подступил сухой ком. Он никак не мог разобраться, отчего ему стало так тошно и невыносимо. 

— Готов поспорить, ты хочешь узнать их историю. И я прощу твое любопытство, ведь их история чертовски хороша. 

Постепенно внутренний двор пустел. Прибывшие воссоединились со встречающими, рабочие принялись загонять машины по гаражам. И только Сиддик со своим парнишкой-рекрутером не спешили прочь. Из окна было видно, как они уединились за ржавой цистерной: держались за руки, что-то наперебой рассказывали, а умолкая, украдкой целовались. Это выглядело по-детски наивно, даже трогательно. И все равно Рик чувствовал во рту горькое послевкусие. Что же с ним такое? Может быть, отголоски человека, которым он когда-то был? Кто-то нетерпимый, а может, ревнивый или настолько одинокий, что любое проявление внимания в сторону другого считалось личным оскорблением? Не то чтобы сейчас вокруг него было много людей, и тем не менее, среди них Сиддик был единственным, кто обращался с ним как с человеком, независимо от того, были ли глаза Рика открыты или закрыты, хрипел ли он слова или же молчал, изображая мертвого. Вот только сглатывая горечь, Рик смотрел не на Сиддика — на рекрутера. 

— Я давно присматривался к этому мальчишке, — начал Ниган. — Смышленый, внимательный, честный. Но главное — у него есть яйца. Я бы на месте его сверстников до него не доебывался, это уж точно. Папино сокровище. Черт, да я бы и сам не отказался от такого сына. Жаль, с детьми не успел, — холодно добавил он. 

Рик ничего не ответил: для всех, кроме Сиддика, он оставался немым. 

— Забавно, но я все еще не знаю, кто кого из них двоих завербовал первым. Мальчишка изучал в колледже социологию, доктор проходил там же интернатуру. Богом клянусь, это было блядским совпадением. Кто бы мог подумать, что дети не совладают со своими гормонами? Доктор угодил в тюрьму за мутки с наркотиками, там его завербовали мои ребята, ну а влюбленный в доктора мальчик… Я бы все равно прибрал его рукам, у меня давно были на него планы. Но он пришел ко мне сам. Вынюхал, выследил, грезил написать о Салеме дипломную, нет, ты можешь поверить в такое дерьмо? — Ниган удивленно хмыкнул. — Я знал, что сопляк далеко пойдет. Сейчас он мой лучший парень. А ему всего-то двадцать один. Хотя, нет, скоро уже двадцать два. Как быстро они растут, да, приятель? 

Замолчав, Ниган убрал руку с горла — Рик снова ударился подбородком о грудь. Исподлобья он наблюдал, как Сиддик отобрал у своего рекрутера подкуренную сигарету, а швырнув ее подальше, тут же бросился от цистерны со всех ног. Вслед ему полетел снежок. Оба парня смеялись и резвились в снегу, как дети. Им не было никакого дела до людей вокруг, до двух мужчин, застывших у окна. Их не тревожил усилившийся снегопад и налетевший ветер. Нет, они просто играли, не обращая внимания на мрачные фабричные стены. Однако стоило им подойти к окну слишком близко, как Ниган тут же задернул шторы. 

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты все помнил, — процедил он, — глядя на _это_.

***

Вскорости после визита Нигана Рика перевезли в другое место. Он не помнил дорогу: ему вкололи снотворное. Однако новая комната была холоднее и меньше, а еще выше — из огромного окна открывался вид на город, окруженный горами, лесами и холмистыми склонами. Снег быстро таял. Все кругом становилось грязным, унылым. Лежа в койке, Рик мог видеть затянутое зимними тучами небо и коричневую мешанину из верхушек голых деревьев и оползших колей. 

Разве можно было стать еще более оторванным от мира, чем прежде? Оказалось, можно. Похоже, Нигану ничего не стоило щелкнуть пальцами и закинуть Рика в самый пыльный угол своей общины. Сиддик больше не приходил. Морфин вернули. Раз в три дня Рик получал свою дозу забытья, а выныривая из наркотического марева, до следующей дозы приходил в себя, чтобы все повторилось по новой. Его память так и не восстановилось. Для самого себя он оставался «Сидом», хотя имя «Джон Доу» начинало казаться все более и более подходящим. Он по-прежнему с трудом верил в «общину», где «спасали» и раздавали «вторые шансы». У него эти шансы лишь отбирали. 

Иногда его навещал Данте. Дружеская непринужденность между ними исчезла. Кое-как он разминал его тело. Всегда молча и глядя в пол. Дверь за собой он не прикрывал, и иногда Рик видел старуху-уборщицу, елозившую грязной тряпкой по коридору. Она никогда не заходила к Рику и никогда у него не убирала. Вскорости он начал замечать, как на громоздких приборах жизнеобеспечения толстым слоем оседала пыль. Если бы его не мыли, он бы и сам покрылся пылью, забытый, ненужный и впавший в немилость местного бога — Нигана. 

Лучше бы, чтоб все это было войной, а Рик — простым контуженным бедолагой. Тогда бы он мог получить билет домой. Тогда бы ему сказали его имя, откуда он родом и кто его ждет. Лучше бы так, чем медленно превращаться в наркомана, у которого нет права голоса и права на собственную личность. Если бы он был мемуарами, то его стерли, а переписывать заново вдруг передумали. И теперь он — чистая тетрадка, что никогда не будет заполнена снова. 

В дни без морфина он почти не спал — просто лежал, наблюдая, как сгущаются ранние сумерки, как комната постепенно погружается во тьму. За окном, далеко-далеко, сверкал огоньками город. Ему не включали свет: лампа над потолком не зажигалась на его памяти ни разу. Иногда он мечтал: «Скорее бы лето», ведь летом нет туч, а ночи становятся прозрачными, и тьма исчезает, и становится тепло, и не так уж страшно, что он пробудет здесь до самого лета. 

Хотел бы он и сегодня погрузиться в сладкие грезы о душном июле. Но шли третьи сутки без морфина, и абстинентная боль делала его рассеянным и раздражительным. Он силился уснуть, однако его уединение прервал щелчок зажигалки. Кто-то замер в пороге и курил. Потом клацнул выключатель — комната заполнилась резким холодным светом. Рик зажмурился. 

— Так это все-таки ты… 

К койке подошел мужчина с обожженным лицом. Оглянувшись, он подтянул к себе табуретку и сел. 

— Рик, это ведь ты? — ошарашенно спросил он, однако ответа так и не получил. 

Молча он докурил сигарету, достал вторую. 

— Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи, что это ты. Черт, ты выглядишь… Ты видел себя? Блядство, — он бросил окурок, — сколько ты весишь сейчас? Фунтов сто²? Меньше? 

Глядя на свои запястья и острые колени, Рик предпочитал думать, что он всегда был таким худым. Хотя кого он обманывал? Он перешагнул порог между худобой и истощением. Наверняка, выглядел, как обтянутая кожей жердь. 

— Я думал, ты свалил из города. Или познакомился с нашим крематорием. Сгнил на собачьей жратве, в конце концов, но это… Что произошло? Какого хрена он держит тебя здесь? Да скажи уже хоть что-нибудь! Знаешь, меня не должно быть здесь, так что, я ненадолго, а тебе пора начать говорить. 

— Я ничего не помню, — прошептал Рик. — Кто ты?

— В смысле не помнишь? Серьезно? 

— Гематома в голове после удара. 

— Пиздец. 

Они помолчали, пока очередная сигарета не дотлела. 

— Ладно. Я — Дуайт. Мы были знакомы, пока ты не ударился башкой. 

— Ты мой друг?

— Нет, и даже не союзник. Скорее, проводник в чудесный мир Салема. Я делал на тебя большие ставки, мужик, — он вздохнул. — Ты был не первым придурком, который приперся сюда кого-то разыскивать, но первым, до которого снизошел Ниган. Черт, да он от тебя не отлипал. Свечку не держал, но вы, ребята, провели вместе парочку веселых ночей. 

— Что это значит?

— Вы трахались. Хотя, какая уже разница. Ты в полном дерьме, и толку от тебя ноль. 

— Помедленней, — Рик облизал пересохшие губы. — Кого я…

— Слушай, — нетерпеливо перебил его Дуайт, — я не знаю, какого черта Ниган все еще держит тебя в живых. Хотя, жилец ты ненадолго. Очнись, Рик. Такими темпами ты скоро сдохнешь. Не то чтобы мне не плевать, но… Я и впрямь надеялся, что ты-то его уделаешь. 

— О чем ты говоришь…?

— Ты был копом, Рик. Судя по всему, отличным копом. Не просто пожирателем пончиков, а настоящей занозой в жопе. 

— Я — полицейский…? 

— Ты приехал, чтобы найти своего сына. 

— У меня есть сын? Он здесь? В Салеме?

— Да, но ты этого не знаешь, ясно? Меня здесь не было и больше не будет. Разовая акция. 

В знак согласия Рик вяло кивнул. 

— Тебя зовут Рик Граймс и ты был копом. Если уж подохнешь тут, то хотя бы будешь знать, что напишут на надгробии. 

Дуайт шаркнул по полу, смахивая окурки под кровать, а затем поднялся со стула. 

— Я много успел повидать здесь, но одно знаю наверняка: люди — ресурс для Нигана. Он не разбрасывается ими, избавляется только от худших. Ты либо батрачишь тут до конца своих дней, либо отправляешься в крематорий. Но то, что он делает с тобой... Не знаю, такого еще не было, — тихо сказал Дуайт. — Все-таки, ты оказался особенным. К сожалению. 

_______________________  
1\. Джон Доу — под этим псевдонимом подразумевается неопознанный труп мужчины. 

2\. Фунт — 0,45 кг. 100 фунтов равняется примерно 45 килограммам.


	9. Chapter 9

Это была долгая поездка. Самая долгая из всех. Раньше выезды занимали не больше недели. Пара дней тут, пара дней там. Ничего не нужно было решать или суетиться — тогда он просто учился. Его наставником был Гэвин: спокойный мужчина, настолько тихий и непримечательный, что казался бесцветным. Он бы мог стать первоклассным ведущим любого обучающего видео, даже если бы рассказывал старшеклассникам, как пользоваться презервативами или сообщал статистику автокатастроф в заставках к ПДД. Он был из тех, кого никогда не запоминали, и при этом чьи слова намертво въедались в мозг. Собственно, в этом и была его работа.

— Слушай, я отчитаюсь боссу. Кажется, тебя уже заждались дома, — Гэвин взглянул на часы. — Отдыхай. 

— Уверен? 

— Ну, если ты передумал и решился в кои-то веки выпить с большими дядями, я захвачу тебе пива. 

— Иди к черту, — отмахнулся Карл. — Ты мне больше не нянька. 

— Как гора с плеч. 

Хмыкнув, Карл еще раз пересчитал паспорта и аккуратно сложил их в коробку. Так они попадали в тюрьмы — по липовым документам. Оказалось, что наклепать подделок — сущий пустяк. Лишь бы был «исходник» — чьи-то настоящие документы. Такого добра в Салеме хватало: все новоприбывшие сдавали свои ID-карты, заграны, водительские права. Со своим удостоверением личности Карл тоже распрощался. 

В тюрьмах они представлялись родственниками или друзьями семьи, называли номер выбранного заключенного, а потом просто беседовали. Список потенциальных претендентов на роль «спасенных» готовил кто-то другой. Распределение обязанностей было предельно четким, и им не приходилось разгребать друг за другом дерьмо. 

Беседы длились не дольше десяти-пятнадцати минут. Пока Карл учился рекрутировать, говорить разрешалось только Гэвину. Тот был чем-то средним между проповедником и продавцом телемагазина: перечислял преимущества, говорил о возможностях, просил подумать и принять единственно верное решение. У всех рекрутеров была своя подача. Главное — чтобы действенная. 

— Кстати, мне тут кое-кто шепнул, что следующая поездка через неделю, — тихо сказал Гэвин, достав пачку сигарет. 

— Уже? Мы же только вернулись. 

— Странно это. Думаешь, в Салеме хватит места на всех? А на фабрике? 

— Нигану виднее, — заметил Карл. — Может, он решил расширить город? 

— Хрен его. Плюс, я еще не в курсе, кого из рекрутеров и куда он отправит. Остается дождаться собрания. 

— Расслабься. Завтра все узнаем. 

Гэвин кивнул и окинул гараж оценивающим взглядом. У них было много машин, но некоторые успели примелькаться. Каким-то предстояла покраска, на всех нужно было поменять номерные знаки, а еще позаботиться о зимних шинах. И это лишь малая часть подготовки. Как знать, успеют ли они привести все в порядок за неделю, чтобы вновь отправиться в путь. 

— Ладно, я пошел. Ты тоже пошевеливайся. Похоже, по тебе очень скучали, — Гэвин с многозначительной улыбкой коснулся воротника. — Увидимся завтра, _напарник_. 

— До завтра. 

Слегка покраснев, Карл ощупал оставленный на шее синяк. Однако тут же себя одернул и нахмурился. Ему нечего было стыдиться. Никто бы не посмел его осуждать. И все же, целого года не хватило, чтобы избавиться от паранойи. Проблема была в его отце, который опекал его так крепко, что пришел бы в ужас, узнай об отношениях с Сиддиком. И не потому что Карл завязал отношения с парнем, а потому что завязал отношения в принципе. 

Но пуповина обрезана. Карл исчез, и отец вовек его не найдет. Не сможет. Никому и никогда нельзя было называть адрес, штат и даже примерное расположение Салема. Даже рекрутерам, ищущим новых жителей. _Особенно_ , рекрутерам. Ниган считал поиск города первым испытанием. До финиша доходили лишь самые отчаянные — кто нуждался в новой жизни по-настоящему. 

Для Карла в Салеме и впрямь началась новая жизнь. И в отличие от жизни в Джорджии, она была понятной. 

Нестерпимая потребность _уйти_ появилась задолго до окончания бакалавриата. Хотя Карл вряд ли назвал бы точный момент. У этого события не было даты, его нельзя было поймать и измерить. Просто однажды Карл не смог найти себе место в собственном доме. Отец только делал вид, что пережил развод. На самом деле, он так и не оправился. Начал дневать и ночевать на работе, а возвращался таким, что Карл перестал его узнавать. Он вообще перестал узнавать все вокруг. Учеба в колледже должна была стать отдушиной. Вот только отец едва не загнал себя в гроб, чтобы ее оплатить, пускай Карл и знал, что способен получить стипендию. Но отец считал, что «с деньгами надежней и точно доучишься». Тогда это показалось Карлу плевком в лицо, но со временем он понял, что для отца это было спасением — придуманная цель, одна из десятков таких вот целей, что заставляли отца жить дальше. Вот только рано или поздно Карл повзрослеет, и у него закончатся потребности, которые отец смог бы удовлетворить, закончатся цели, а вместе с ними — худо-бедно налаженная жизнь.

Но в Салеме не нужно было изворачиваться, не нужно было постоянно держать руку на пульсе и оглядываться на разбитого в пух и прах родителя. Не нужно было следить за каждым своим словом, ходить на цыпочках, избегать болезненных тем, искать повод ускользнуть из дома или наоборот придумывать нелепые причины остаться, когда выпадала какая-нибудь годовщина, День матери, день Благодарения и еще миллион семейных праздников, что они отмечали лишь вдвоем, притворяясь за невкусным холодным ужином, будто они все еще семья и все еще понимают друг друга. 

С Ниганом все было не так, все было лучше. Он оказался самым проницательным человеком, что только встречались Карлу. Он легко угадывал любую мысль, любое желание. Поначалу это казалось невероятным: работа под началом провидца. Потом все притерлось, и вместо того, чтобы удивляться, Карл начал пользоваться прозорливостью своего босса: принимать подарки, знаки внимания, впускать в свою нынешнюю жизнь чуть дальше, чем он пускал остальных. 

Например, он принял от него лесную хижину, ключи от которой Ниган вручил ему с видом папаши, вручающего чаду ключи от первой в жизни машины. Хижина стояла в местных дебрях. За чертой города и недалеко от дороги на фабрику. От нее до Салема было всего-то пара миль, до промышленного района и того ближе. Каким-то образом Ниган понял: как бы Карл ни хотел помогать людям, их общество его тяготило. 

Маленькая, слегка кренившаяся на один бок, заставленная тяжелой мебелью и с клетчатыми занавесками на окнах, эта хижина и правда была домом. По возвращению в Салем Карл всегда ехал к ней неторопливо: рассматривал окрестности. Сегодня поездка по лесу была особенно приятной: падающий снег искрился в свете фар, скрипел под шинами, иногда шлепался на лобовое стекло с нависших над колеей раскидистых веток. Холодный воздух врывался в салон сквозь опущенное окно, изо рта шел пар. Сквозь шум мотора различалось уханье сов и шорох опавшей листвы под копытами непуганых оленей, что частенько забредали к ним на участок и объедали разросшийся кизил. 

А вот и хижина. В крошечных окошках горел свет. Карл припарковался у крыльца. Сиддик сдавал смену в шесть вечера, Карл по приезду в Салем всегда возвращался за полночь. И все равно его ждал прикрытый фольгой ужин, нагретая бойлером ванна, а главное — уверенность в том, что сколько бы он ни пропадал, дома он не услышит никаких упреков. 

— На этот раз ты мне дашь поесть? — спросил Карл, едва перешагнув порог. 

— Только если быстро. 

Сиддик с улыбкой перевернулся на другой бок. В хижине была лишь одна комната: грубый деревянный стол пересекал импровизированную столовую и кухню буквой «П», и сидящий во главе неминуемо упирался взглядом в широкую кровать. Сиддик вытянулся под пышным одеялом, одна рука свисала с постели на пол. Карла всегда завораживало, как тот выглядел на белых простынях.

Их воссоединение было бурным и долгим. Лишь спустя часы они сдались. Шумно дыша, Карл расцепил хватку на вскинутых бедрах и в последний раз отерся пахом о ягодицы. Сиддик под ним в изнеможении уткнулся лицом в подушку, так и оставшись полулежать на груди, упираясь в матрас разведенными коленями. Его смуглая спина блестела от пота, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Карл навалился сверху, пригвоздив его к кровати. 

— Не устраивайся, — прокряхтел Сиддик. — Нужно сходить в душ. 

— Потом. 

— У меня смена через три часа. 

Карл скатился на постель. Его тут же заключили в крепкие объятия. Затихнув, они просто лежали. Сиддик аккуратно убрал длинные волосы с лица, открывая увечье — дома Карл не носил повязки. Единственное место, где он не стеснялся ее снять. Сочувствие, отвращение, безразличие, любопытство — с этим он встречался везде и всюду. Худшее было в Джорджии: когда отец смотрел на него и выглядел таким виноватым. 

— Как же я скучал, — шепнул Сиддик. 

Любовь Сиддика была удивительна. Как и любовь отца она была безусловна, однако она не душила, не опутывалась вокруг шеи удавкой. Ей Карл мог наслаждаться, нырять в нее, как в теплое море, не боясь отдаться на волю течения. С Сиддиком он был свободен, и даже границы Салема не имели над ним власти. 

— Может быть, я скоро опять уеду, — пробормотал Карл. 

— Ничего. Я подожду. Я всегда здесь. 

Промурлыкав что-то на урду, Сиддик коснулся губами того места, где когда-то красовалась бровь. Кожа на затянувшейся рубцами глазнице была чувствительной, и если бы у Карла рос хвост, он бы сейчас дрожал и топорщился от удовольствия. Когда Сиддик целовал его там, ощущения напоминали покалывание миллиона крошечных игл. Губы казались горячее, дыхание — тяжелее. Никогда бы Карл не подумал, что позволит кому-то коснуться себя там и уж точно не предполагал, что ему понравится. 

Глаза он лишился давно, еще подростком. Несчастный случай на стрельбище, где он тренировался, чтобы когда-нибудь стать полицейским. Наверное, в тот момент, когда пуля коснулась его лица, отец проклял день, в который надел форму. Но не пуля разрушила мечты о карьере стражем порядка — просто Карл повзрослел. Жаль, отец этого так и не заметил. Десять лет пролетели для Рика одним днем, и он до сих пор был уверен, что шерифская шляпа слишком велика для лохматой макушки. Он так и не понял, что Карл из нее вырос. Из шляпы, из формы и из родительских сапог. 

— Где побывал на этот раз? — спросил Сиддик. — Ты загорел. 

— В Аризоне. Четыре тюрьмы штата, одна федеральная и одна частная. 

Сиддик хмыкнул, а подперев голову кулаком, заинтересованно взглянул на Карла. 

— Что ты все-таки им говоришь? Что можно такого рассказать за пятнадцать минут, чтобы человек сорвался и начал искать это место? Со мной-то было легко, но как… Как это происходит у остальных? 

— Ну… Вообще-то, — Карл отвел взгляд, — перед каждой сессией, да, мы называем это «сессией»… Перед каждой сессией я думаю о тебе. О том, что случилось именно с тобой. Помогает воссоздать события, собраться и все такое. 

— А потом?

— Если меня не посылают после первой минуты, мне нужно еще шесть-семь, чтобы начать и закончить разговор. О чем я говорю? — он вздохнул, перевернувшись на спину. — Что выжить в тюрьме и выйти — это только первый этап. Что потом все будет только хуже. Если у тебя была настоящая профессия, ну, доктор, адвокат, учитель или еще что-то важное, то ты ее потеряешь и никогда не вернешь, не в этой жизни. Потом тебе придется отказаться от дома, перейти на самую дешевую страховку, найти дерьмовую работу, не спиться, не сторчаться. Может быть, пока ты сидел, твоя семья развалилась, тебя не дождались, появились дети — не от тебя. В общем, ты становишься чужаком. Ненужным, бесперспективным. Тебя презирают или боятся, тебя сторонятся, никто не хочет связываться с зэком. Что в итоге тебе придется довольствоваться крохами, и так во всем: с деньгами, работенкой, отношениями. Какой сосед будет махать тебе рукой? Если в районе случится какое-то дерьмо, сначала будут проверять тебя. Ты будешь хуже нелегала, ведь нелегал хотя бы может жить среди своих, а у тебя своих практически не останется. Ты будешь один и нигде тебе не найдется места. Нигде, кроме Салема, ведь в Салеме можно все вернуть обратно, не так ли? 

— И это работает? В смысле, разве у тебя не спрашивают, откуда ты все это знаешь? Ты ведь сам не сидел. 

— Спрашивают. 

— И что отвечаешь?

— Что рано или поздно мы бы с ними оказались по одну сторону решетки. 

— Что? Почему? 

— Иногда ты просто знаешь, что одним утром встанешь с постели, выйдешь на улицу и сделаешь _что-то_. Сменим тему, идет? 

Замолчав, Сиддик уложил голову на грудь и прислушался: сердце Карла всегда билось ровно и спокойно, не в пример его собственному, что при малейшем волнении заикалось подобно сломанному метроному. 

— А ведь некоторые выкарабкиваются и без Салема, — едва слышно заметил Сиддик. 

— Вернуть все на круги своя получается у единиц, такие не попадают в наши списки вербовки. Мы работаем только с определенными случаями, когда у человека на свободе ничего не осталось и рассчитывать не на что. Для них Салем гарантирует результат: нашел, приехал, прошел отбор и новая жизнь на блюдечке. Есть план, есть порядок действий, есть определенность, гарантии. Кто откажется от такого? 

— Все-таки не зря про тебя говорят: этот парень — один из лучших рекрутеров. 

— Фигня, есть лучше меня. 

— Например, кто?

— Ниган. Первых он привел сюда сам. И это была не жалкая пара человек. 

— О, ты не поверишь, — Сиддик улыбнулся, — еще говорят, что он твой настоящий отец. 

Карл скептически фыркнул: 

— Не вижу фамильного сходства. 

— Разве?

— Брось, мой папа остался в Джорджии. Если бы ты его встретил, сразу бы понял, что мы родственники. 

— Такой же красивый?

— Сиддик, — предупреждающе нахмурился Карл. 

— А еще упрямый, — с улыбкой продолжил тот. — И, наверное, добрый. И великодушный. И внимательный ко всему, кроме себя. Ах да, еще красноречивый. 

— Нет, тяжелый. Есть такие люди — тяжелые. Их не сдвинуть с места, они как скала: или рухнет, или не даст проходу. 

— Но ты все равно его любишь. 

— Поэтому и уехал. 

— Ты никогда об этом не говорил. 

— Очень трудно, — Карл сглотнул, — очень трудно оставаться рядом с тем, кого любишь и кого не сможешь спасти.

***

После визита Нигана прошло три дозы морфина. Девять дней. Сегодня Рику предстояло снова получить толику забвения. Вот только думал он совсем не об этом. Вчера он увидел свое лицо. Высохшее, с ввалившимися щеками, с натянутой точно на барабане кожей, с глубокими, врезавшимися как след зубила морщинами, блеклыми губами и такими же выцветшими бровями, его лицо росло из тонкой шеи и было лишь несуразной карикатурой на человеческое. Отросшие жирные волосы спускались до скул, путались, липли к бакам, и как бы врастали в такую же седую бороду, что клоками висела до кадыка. 

Рик смотрел в зеркало и думал: «Нет-нет-нет, это не я. Это не могу быть я». Он не знал, как выглядит, а в отражении не мог признать собственный облик. Пока Сиддик брил и стриг его, он отстраненно глядел в зеркало: глаза оказались единственным ярким пятном на лице этого страшного человека. Глубоко посаженные и обрамленные морщинами, из-за худобы они казались больше. Ему думалось, что у его сына, если он и впрямь существует, тоже должны быть такие глаза. Еще чище, еще красивее. 

Но кто даст гарантии, что все кругом не было ложью? Что у него был ребенок, что человек с обожженным лицом говорил правду? Рик не мог полагаться на собственные чувства: они давно его предали. Он не верил своим глазам, не верил ушам, и уж точно не верил безжизненным рукам, что по-прежнему не двигались и лежали поверх одеяла двумя бесполезными отростками. 

Единственное, чему он верил — странному настойчивому голосу. Он шел изнутри и был похож на зуд. В нем не было слов, и тем не менее, Рик прекрасно понимал его посыл. 

Была ли это интуиция или что-то иное, именно этот голос заставил его очнуться, когда Данте поднес шприц к капельнице. 

— Стой, — прохрипел Рик. — Не надо. 

Вздрогнув, Данте удивленно протянул:

— И немые заговорили, слепые прозрели, а увечные сидни встали на ноги... 

— Морфин не нужен. 

— И давно ты…? — Данте замер, тем не менее, не убирая шприц. — Погоди, а шеф в курсе? 

Рик отрицательно дернул подбородком, вложив в движение все свои силы. 

— Ну, я не могу ослушаться приказа босса. Он был предельно ясен касаемо твоего лечения. 

— Позови его. 

— Нигана?

— Да. 

Негромко рассмеявшись, Данте мотнул головой и воткнул шприц в катетер. Поршень медленно пополз вниз. 

— Позови Нигана, иначе я скажу, что Сиддик скрыл от него мой… Мой… 

Наркотик действовал моментально. Рик с силой закусил щеку, ощутив на языке вкус крови. 

— Мой прогресс, — закончил он. 

Поразмыслив, Данте убрал шприц в карман и вышел из комнаты. Рик не ожидал, что он вернется так быстро. Значит, Ниган был где-то неподалеку. Данте больше ничего не сказал — только пристально взглянул. Рик понял, что еще одна подобная угроза выйдет ему боком. 

— Свободен, — раздался знакомый голос. — Далеко не уходи. Еще понадобишься. 

Данте кивнул и поспешил убраться из комнаты, напоследок прикрыв за собой дверь. 

— Итак, — Ниган приблизился к койке, — ты хотел поговорить? 

Рик подождал, пока край постели не просел под тяжестью опустившегося на него веса. Цепкие пальцы схватили его за подбородок, развернули к свету. Ниган рассматривал его, и казалось, будто ему самому потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы узнать в худом изнеможенном лице человека, которого он мучил. Человека, которого он знал и которого с таким упорством пытался уничтожить. 

— Память не вернулась?

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Рик. 

— Чертовски жаль. 

— Разве? 

Хмыкнув, Ниган с любопытством вскинул брови. 

— Я слышал, здесь людям дается второй шанс, — начал Рик. — Я заслужил такой же. 

— Я так не думаю. 

— Человек, которым я был… Ты ненавидишь его. Но он исчез. Остался только я. Сделай из меня что-то новое. Что-то _свое_. 

— Если ты еще не понял, ты и так мой. Ты принадлежишь мне и жив только по моей милости. 

— Я буду полностью зависеть от теб…

— Ты уже зависишь от меня, — незаинтересованно перебил Ниган. 

— Потому что я ничего не могу сам. Но если я смогу…

— Тогда что? У меня хватает верных солдат. 

— Но я буду именно тем, что ты из меня сделаешь. 

Выпустив подбородок из хватки, Ниган потянулся к внутреннему карману. Как и в прошлый раз, он закурил, не потрудившись выдыхать дым в сторону. Похоже, он действительно обдумывал сделанное предложение. Иногда Рику казалось, что Ниган и сам не знал, что с ним делать, и Рику ничего не оставалось, кроме как выдвинуть свой вариант — предложить себя. Целиком и полностью. 

— Откуда столько рвения? — нарушил молчание Ниган, — Помнится, ты не был рад моему обществу в последний раз. 

— Я умираю. 

Хмыкнув, Ниган потушил сигарету о подлокотник. 

— Разве смерть не станет для тебя гребанным избавлением?

— Не хочу умирать никем, — прошептал Рик. — Сделай из меня кого-то. Пожалуйста. 

— Зачем мне это? Давай, убеди меня. Теперь ты вещь, так продай себя. 

— Я уже твой. Просто не трать меня понапрасну. 

Может быть, Ниган принял решение еще до того, как перешагнул порог этой унылой, пропахшей мочой и лекарствами комнаты? Может быть, поэтому не отсылал Данте подальше — чтобы покончить с Риком сегодня, прямо здесь и сейчас? Убойная доза, и Рик бы исчез, тихо и мирно, забывшись сном еще до того, как остановилось бы его сердце. В ожидании он смотрел на Нигана, а тот слишком долго обдумывал ответ, словно именно в эти секунды пытался отговорить самого себя потратить ценнейший, по его мнению, ресурс — человека. 

— Черт возьми, — Ниган неопределенно усмехнулся, — с памятью или без, ты все такой же. Не ищешь, блядь, легких путей, да, приятель? Ладно. Вот тебе сделка: я попридержу тебя в мире живых, посмотрим, как быстро ты сможешь чему-то научиться. Будешь жрать любое дерьмо, что я тебе скормлю: хоть про драконов, хоть про плоскую землю. Потому что все, что я говорю, с этого дня для тебя единственная истина. Это понятно?

— Да. 

— Хорошо. 

Ниган поднялся с постели. 

— Ты больше не человек. По правде говоря, ты уже давно не человек. Но с этого моменты ты даже не животное. Ты меньше, чем чертова собака. Ты — вещь. Моя вещь. Помни об этом, пока я не решу, что тебе можно лаять. 

— Я буду помнить. 

— Молись, чтобы это было единственное, о чем ты помнишь. 

Сплюнув на пол, Ниган подошел к двери и дернул ручку. 

— Спасибо, — как можно громче сказал Рик. 

— Быстро учишься. Данте! — крикнул он, перешагнув порог. — У тебя сегодня много работы. 

Дальнейшие события походили на бесконечное прохождение мертвой петли в вагонетке русских горок. В отличие от прошлого «переезда», Рику не дали снотворных. Нет, его переложили на носилки, потом — на пол. Двигали, как мебель, точно он был громоздкой тумбочкой, которую некуда приткнуть. Пока ему обустраивали новое место, он лежал на худеньком матрасе прямо на лестничном пролете фабрики. Мимо него туда-сюда ходили люди; грязь с их ботинок попадала ему на лицо и отпечатывалась с рифленой подошвы на краешке выбившейся простыни. 

— Как мы припрем эту махину наверх? — крикнул один из рабочих, волоча за собой треногу для капельницы. 

— Надо позвать еще парней. 

— Это дерьмо весит целую тонну! 

Кто-то подвинул Рика в самый закуток пролета. Пол вонял сигаретами и бетонной пылью. Мимо него, кряхтя и ругаясь, несколько мужчин потащили аппарат для подачи кислорода, затем —приборы жизнеобеспечения. Рик полагал, что его прошлая комната располагалась на последнем этаже, однако когда его наконец перенесли на новое место, он понял: вот последний этаж, настоящая башня, откуда Салем просматривался во всей красе. 

Помещение было сложно назвать спальней или кабинетом. Наверное, некогда это была часть просторного фабричного холла, который впоследствии переделали под нечто жилое. Панорамные с хлипкими деревянными рамами окна с одной стороны выходили к лесу, с другой — к городу. Голые стены заслоняли полупустые стеллажи с книгами, в углу пылился потрепанный кожаный диван. Письменный стол пришлось подвинуть, чтобы вместо него пристроить у восточной стенки койку и знакомые Рику приборы. Заправленная кровать скрывалась за ширмой, рядом с ней высился покосившийся шкаф, одну ножку которому заменяла стопка книг. Обстановка была аскетичной. Отовсюду веяло заброшенностью, словно комнату давно не использовали, а избавиться от вещей в ней не решались. 

— Давно я тут не был, — войдя, сказал Сиддик. — Теперь ты здесь, да?

Рик натянуто улыбнулся, моргнув в качестве «да». 

— Сейчас тут закончат все устанавливать, и сможешь немного отдохнуть. Вечером зайдет Данте. Похоже, физиотерапию вернули. Босс распорядился, чтобы тебя хорошо помыли. И еще одна новость: я начну увеличивать дозу вливания жидкости и питания. Посмотрим, как отреагирует твое тело, — Сиддик сел на пол по-турецки и уложил ладонь Рику на лоб. — Знаю, сейчас ты не чувствуешь ни жажды, ни голода, но… Думаю, со временем тебя можно будет перевести на смеси. Придется провести зонд вот тут, — он сместил прикосновения к носу. — А если сможешь глотать, то начнешь набирать вес. 

— Что это за комната? — настороженно спросил Рик. 

— Раньше босс здесь ночевал. В начале лета сюда приезжает много новичков, и он практически живет на фабрике. 

— А сейчас?

— В городе. В феврале тут прохладно. Но будь уверен, эта штука, — он кивнул в сторону радиатора, — работает как надо.

— Ты снова будешь моим врачом?

— Да, и мы будем видеться чаще. Сейчас сосредоточимся на физиотерапии. 

— Я смогу ходить… Когда-нибудь?

— Данте отличный специалист. Поставит тебя на ноги, я за него ручаюсь. 

С проклятиями рабочие втиснули под стену аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких. Рика подключали к нему, как только он погружался в сонливое забытье. Ему было тошно даже смотреть на агрегат: мысль о том, что его легкие отказывают, вселяла панику. 

— Скажи, — Рик прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание, — тот парень, рекрутер… Вы вместе? Как его зовут?

— Прости, но я… Я не уверен, что мне можно обсуждать это с тобой. 

— У тебя много запретов. 

Замешкавшись, Сиддик собрался что-то ответить, однако в комнату неожиданно вошел Ниган. 

— Уже секретничаете, дамы?

— Босс… 

— Иди, займись другими немощными. 

— Когда прислать санитаров, чтобы его искупали?

— Я сам, — отозвался Ниган, пристально рассматривая Рика. — Хочу оценить, чем владею.


	10. Chapter 10

Глубоким вечером, когда в мутных окнах показались первые звезды — колкие и сияющие, какими они бывают лишь морозными зимами, на пороге комнаты появился Ниган. Он толкал перед собой кресло-каталку. Пройдут долгие месяцы, прежде чем Рик сможет коснуться ногами пола. В своих мечтах он зарывался пальцами в землю — рыхлую и теплую. Ну а пока его ждало скрипучее кресло, уж куда лучше койки, хоть какое-то подобие движения. 

Ниган отсоединил катетеры и пересадил его в каталку. «Весишь меньше девчонки», — презрительно заметил он. Рик промолчал. 

Их путь лежал по длинному пыльному коридору с автоматическим освещением. Лампы со скрипом вспыхивали, а затем, дребезжа, тухли за их спинами. Ванная комната скрывалась за аркой: ни двери, ни шторки. Холодная, облицованная старой бледно-голубой плиткой, она насквозь пропахла плесенью. 

Ниган схватил его под мышки и усадил в пустую ванну. Рик посмотрел на свои тонкие руки и торчащие из-под рубашки острые колени, на впалый живот, где ткань больничной рубахи бугрилась заломами, будто ее набросили на гладильную доску. Скрипнул кран, и полилась вода: сначала обжигающе горячая, до боли. В ее отражении Рик разглядел свои спутанные кудри, скулы, жалкие субтильные плечи и отпечатавшаяся повсюду близость смерти. 

Ниган снял с него мокрую рубашку и бросил в угол. Рик не смутился: что одетый, что голый он представлял собой одинаково жалкое зрелище. Член поник и воспалился из-за катетера. Думать о себе как о мужчине — смехотворно. 

— К тебе всегда дерьмо так и липло, — заметил Ниган, касаясь пальцами следа от прошедшей навылет пули. — Это ты получил не здесь. А вот остальное…

Все тело Рика было покрыто рубцами. Откуда они взялись и за какие заслуги? Думать об этом не было сил. Рик дрейфовал в воде, робко наслаждаясь теплом и невесомостью. Жаль, спокойствие длилось недолго: Ниган принялся тереть его грудь жесткой мочалкой. Казалось, приложи он чуть больше усилий, как тонкая кожа начнет слезать с костей, как с банана — кожура. 

Рик терпел сколько было сил, и все же приоткрыл глаза. Ниган сидел перед ванной на коленях в пене по самые локти. 

— Как теперь все будет? — негромко спросил Рик. — Между нами. 

— Не твоя гребанная забота. 

— Будет лучше?

Ниган усмехнулся: 

— В детстве я постоянно тащил в дом всякую живность. Мать это пиздец как угнетало, бог знает, откуда я приволок то драного кота, то хромую псину. Долго мы их не держали. Я приводил их в порядок, лечил, выгуливал, а потом на все четыре стороны. Но это чувство, — Ниган схватил Рика за запястье и поднял руку, чтобы пройтись мочалкой под мышкой, — когда садишь грязный комок шерсти в ванну, моешь его, вычесываешь, и в итоге получаешь маленького симпатягу… Это чувство всегда как новое начало. Как будто на этот раз четвероногий бедолага уж точно останется с тобой. Хуй там плавал конечно. 

— Значит… У нас новое начало?

— Нет. Я просто представляю, что ты одна из этих долбанных псин, которых мне нравилось нянчить. Так проще. 

Ниган отпустил руку, и она шлепнулась в воду. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: все, что с тобой произошло и происходит — лишь твоя вина, — сказал он. 

Получив от Рика послушный кивок, он продолжил:

— Чувствуешь этот шрам? — пальцы зарылись в обкорнанные кудри. — Это ты сам с собой сделал. 

— Зачем?

— Потому что ты полон дерьма, _Сид_. 

Рик судорожно сглотнул. 

— Меня так и будут звать Сид? 

— Почему бы и нет? — Ниган пожал плечами. — Коротко и ясно, в самый раз для псины вроде тебя. 

— Спасибо. 

— Похоже на твое старое имя. 

— Я его не помню. 

— Вот и славно. А если вспомнишь — забудь. 

Закончив с банными процедурами, Ниган пересадил его обратно в каталку. Мокрые ягодицы прилипли к кожаному сиденью. Одевались обстоятельно: Рику выделили чей-то заношенный спортивный костюм, на коленях и локтях были наспех пришитые заплатки, манжеты потертые, принт фирмы давно ободрался. По итогу он походил на заключенного какой-нибудь исправительной колонии — денег на него жалко, всего равно сгинет, нечего и утруждаться. 

Для капельниц и катетеров Ниган прорезал в костюме дырки. О нижнем белье пока что можно было лишь мечтать, как и об утке. Мочиться опять через трубку, а как начнется кормежка, так наверняка установят калоприемник. До первых шагов и пережевывания самой жиденькой каши было еще далеко: Рик и разговаривал-то с трудом, а чтобы двигать челюстями, сил потребуется немало. 

— Сегодня с тобой поработает Данте, — сказал Ниган, покатив кресло прочь из пропаренной ванной. — Ты в крайне хуевой форме, нужно поскорее поставить тебя на ноги. Мне не нужны дармоеды, на тебя уходит до хрена ресурсов. 

Какие там ресурсы, Рик мог только догадываться. Электричество для приборов? Лекарства? Морфин? Постельное белье, которое на его памяти почти никогда не менялось? Или речь шла об уборщице, старательно игнорировавшей его комнату как закрытую музейную экспозицию? Задумавшись, Рик попробовал прикинуть свою ценность: выходило не очень много, очевидно, Нигану для него и воздуха было жалко. 

— Сеансы с Данте у тебя будут на регулярной основе. И если я узнаю, что ты не выкладываешься на все сто, Сид… Ну, наш так называемый крематорий работает круглосуточно. Полыхнешь ярче хвороста. 

— Я буду выкладываться. 

— Посмотрим. 

Они вернулись обратно в комнату. Ниган, как и в прошлый раз играючи, переложил Рика на койку. 

— Кем ты хочешь меня сделать? — набравшись духу, спросил Рик.

— Как бы это назвать... Лучшей версией тебя прежнего? Хотя... Ты был таким дерьмом, что лучше уже не станет. Я сделаю что-то новое, кем ты никогда не был и не стал бы. Такой ответ устроит? 

— А дальше? 

— Для начала посмотрим на твой прогресс.

Ниган пошарил по ящикам и достал оттуда откидной календарь. Теперь он висел напротив койки Рика. 

— Даю тебе месяц. Отчет начинается сегодня, — и Ниган зачеркнул крестиком первое января.

***

Данте ворвался в комнату спустя час.

— Готов к поработать над своим тщедушным тельцем, приятель? — бодро спросил он. — Это будет долго, трудно и больно. 

— Я готов. 

Рик в какой-то мере скучал по выматывающим упражнениям. Но еще больше он скучал по контакту. Санитары прикасались к нему как к прокаженному: всегда с опаской, всегда настороженно. Он видел в их глазах желание отстраниться, словно им приходилось дотрагиваться до навозной кучи. Неприятная работа, которая должна быть выполнена — вот, чем он был для них. Для Нигана он пока что был даже меньшим, чем дерьмо — пустое место, бесплотный призрак, что понапрасну тратит кислород. 

С Данте иначе. Пускай он совсем не церемонился, пускай был груб — это было что-то настоящее. Рик впитывал его эмоции как губка. Он хотел вновь ощущать гнев или ликование, и втайне наслаждался ненавистью, которую читал в обращенном к нему взгляде Нигана. 

Не меньше двух часов Данте мял его, сгибал и сворачивал в калач. Тело хрустело, суставы простреливали болью, и весь он трещал по швам, как натянутая до предела ткань. Больше всего мучений доставляла спина. Рик был уверен, что и в прошлой жизни, будучи здоровым, он едва ли гнулся под подобными углами. Однако Данте говорил, что боль — это хорошо, если чувствуешь боль, значит, чувствуешь тело, что оно не отказало тебе и пытается стать с тобой единым целым. 

Финальная часть физиотерапии — массаж. Пока безжалостные руки Данте буквально вгрызались в спину Рика, у того на глазах проступали слезы. И тем не менее, в эти минуты он чувствовал себя живым. Состояние походило на транс: Рик безропотно отдавался на волю боли, слушал ее и проглатывал любое ее обещание, лишь бы оно несло в себе хотя бы призрачный намек на возможность самостоятельно держать ложку. 

— Мы закончили, — сказал Данте, принявшись вытирать руки от масла. — Полежи пока на животе. 

Краем глаза Рик видел, как белый халат поплыл вглубь комнаты. До слуха донесся звон посуды, забурлил электрочайник. Приготовив кофе, Данте вернулся к койке, пристроился на стуле и закурил, глядя куда-то поверх пикающих аппаратов. 

— Как ты здесь оказался? — подал голос Рик. 

— Как и все остальные. 

— Что ты сделал?

— Неважно. Это было давным-давно. 

— Значит, ты тут уже давно?

— Нет, — ответил Данте, а усмехнувшись замешательству на лице Рика, пояснил: — Я сделал что-то давным-давно, вышел давным-давно, а тут я без малого год. Меня не рекрутировали. Я пришел сам. 

— Сюда можно прийти просто так? 

— У меня богатый опыт. Общины, движения, культы — их полным-полно, все друг о друге знают, и если тебе некуда податься, но есть деньги на первый взнос, чтобы, ну, не знаю, ступить на первую ступень просвещения или в какой-нибудь первый круг сакральной белиберды, тебе будут рады. Поверь, это легко. 

— Так… Ты не веришь в то, что тут… проповедуют?

— Te parezco un idiota?¹, — Данте рассмеялся. — Слушай, последнее место, где я был, там люди бегали по лесу, обмазывались грязью и жрали червей на десерт. Называли себя стаей, метили территорию головами животных. Один плюс — самки, то есть девки были общими. Разбавил их популяцию своими великолепными генами. Верить во что-то после такого? Ну уж нет, сэр. 

— И все равно ты здесь. 

— В Салеме нет веры, причащения, взносов. Есть принципы и система, которая работает. Защита, изоляция. Мне подходит. 

Данте потушил сигарету и без особых усилий перевернул Рика на спину. 

— Получается, ты просто гастролер, — подытожил Рик. — Или беглец. 

Усмехнувшись, Данте аккуратно подтянул одеяло под самое горло. 

— Именно. И могу исчезнуть в любой момент, — шепнул он, сдавив в ладони безжизненную руку. — Поэтому думай дважды, прежде чем со мной связываться. Навредишь Сиддику — наврежу тебе. Клятва Гиппократа для меня — пустой звук. 

Хотел бы Рик выдавить «понял», однако Данте сжал его мизинец так крепко, что изо рта вырвалось лишь невнятное сипение. Внезапно одним движением Данте провернул палец, как проворачивают в замке ключ. Хруст сустава был коротким и громким. Рик зажмурился. Полоска пульса на одном из мониторов дернулась и заскакала вверх-вниз. Вырывающийся из динамиков писк стал чаще. 

— Без обид, амиго.

***

Какие там обиды! Рик быстро смекнул, что друзей у него в Салеме не было, разве что Сиддик ласково погладит по плечу или распутает слипшиеся без мытья волосы с поистине материнской заботой. Рику от его доброты становилось тошно. По ночам, в кромешной тьме и под гудение старого радиатора он беззвучно плакал: то ли от жалости к себе, то ли от тоски. Теперь понятно, отчего собаки по ночам так протяжно воют, особенно те, которых запирали в будках. Хоть снег, хоть дождь — они прятались в своем углу, пождав хвосты, а если голосили слишком громко, то жди пинка под зад — целое событие.

Однако чем больше крестиков появлялось на календаре, тем меньше было слез. Календарь — прекрасное напоминание, что даже сейчас положение Рика в мире живых все еще под большим вопросом. Он стал ждать сеансов физиотерапии с огромным воодушевлением, а визитов Сиддика — с унынием и грустью. Отзывчивый доктор напоминал Рику, что он существо хрупкое и нуждающееся. Все эти прикосновения, всхлипы — к черту. Рика это начинало тяготить. На семнадцатый день он смог приподнять руку. Данте позвал Сиддика, а тот радостно заулыбался. В этот момент Рику захотелось выбить ему зубы. 

— Мы должны сказать боссу? — поинтересовался Данте, уставившись на замершую в воздухе руку. 

Сиддик кивнул:

— Я его позову. 

Но Ниган не пришел. Плевать он хотел на руку, да и что толку от этого движения? И мухи не прихлопнуть. Глава Салема навестил его лишь единожды — на двадцать девятый день. Рик к тому времени уже шевелил пальцами, мог потрясти предплечьем и размять кисти. Вершина его успехов — держать голову поднятой. 

— Хорошо, — подытожил Ниган после демонстрации всех «достижений». 

— Сиддик сказал, что я набрал немного веса, — заметил Рик. 

— Я в курсе. Девять с половиной фунтов². 

— Месяц почти кончился. 

— Я от тебя большего и не ждал. 

Рика тут же бросило в пот. 

— Ты разочарован? — напряженно спросил он. — Это конец?

— Вообще-то все идет как надо. Но мне не нравится, что ты так боишься конца, — Ниган нахмурился. — Раньше за тобой такого дерьма не замечалось. Ну да ладно, — неожиданно смягчился он, — скоро у тебя добавится дел в расписании. 

— Еще больше физиотерапии?

— Нет. 

Когда лист календаря перевернули, и январь сменился февралем, Рика одели в чистую робу — по-другому его облачение назвать было сложно. Уже не спортивный костюм, а старый рабочий комбинезон с дырявой выцветшей фуфайкой. Поверх накинули коричневую куртку на овчине с отложным воротником. Обслуживала его незнакомая женщина средних лет, она представилась как Брук. 

Данте помог усадить Рика в коляску, и Брук выкатила ее в коридор. Рик помнил, что фабричные лестницы совсем не предназначены для инвалидов, но сейчас по левому краю к ним были надежно приварены широкие стальные полосы аккурат для колес каталки. 

Кругом кипела жизнь: клацали и гремели станки, переругивались люди, сновали туда-сюда чумазые дети. Все бурлило, вибрировало, грохотало. С нижних пролетов вырывался пар, со стороны правого крыла слышался металлический лязг, слева аппетитно тянуло куриным бульоном, словно кто-то готовил супа на целую армию. А разговоры! А голоса! Низкие и совсем писклявые, глухие и пронзительные, смех, крики, брань — у Рика закружилась голова и бросило в пот. Изоляция кончилась. 

Брук спустилась с ним на два этажа ниже, а затем покатила кресло по переходу между цехами. Длинный узкий мост, а внизу — пропасть и сплетение труб. Люди крошечные как букашки, и все копошатся, бегают. Рику было интересно, что именно они там делают, но спросить он не решился: вдруг Брук повернет назад, а хуже — не услышит, и тогда придется вопить что есть силы, напрягая свои немощные связки. Голос точно сорвется и превратится в шепот. Пока что кроме голоса у него ничего не было. Рик решил приберечь вопросы на потом. 

Спустя минут десять, минуя несколько запутанных коридоров, они оказались под сводчатым бетонным потолком. Здесь было куда тише и чище. Свозь огромные окна из стеклоблоков виднелись заснеженные равнины и крыши далеких домов. Брук подкатила кресло к двери, постучала по ней кулаком и оставила Рика на пороге, как какого-то подкидыша. 

Створка резко распахнулась. 

— Брук всегда опаздывает! — воскликнула выскочившая из-за двери женщина. — Передай ей, что еще раз опоздает, так пусть забирает тебя обратно! Некогда мне, и так дело медленно идет. 

Рик коротко кивнул. 

— Значит так, ты вроде Сид, да? Меня зовут Паула. Я не твоя нянька, я — учитель, — и она уверенно перехватила каталку и толкнула ее через порог. — Здесь класс для всяких особенных. Парочка трудных несовершеннолетних, дети-штрафники с производства, но в основном умственно отсталые, олигофрены в общем. 

— Откуда они в Салеме…? 

— А ты сам-то откуда? У всех своя история. У каждого. 

— Почему именно здесь? — Рик окинул взглядом помещение с выкрашенными в желтый цвет стенами. В центре сиротливо ютился учительский стол. Несколько одиночных парт, прибитый гвоздем алфавит и шкафчик с книгами в самом дальнем углу — вот и все. Комната не отапливалась, было ужасно холодно. На полу постелен изъеденный молью ковер, но толку от него никакого: изо всех щелей тянуло сквозняками, а плинтуса блестели от влаги. 

— Слушай, Сид, ты не задаешь вопросы, ты — отвечаешь. 

— Понял. 

Паула проследовала с каталкой к заднему ряду парт. Никто не обратил на них особого внимания: четверо из семи учеников оказались действительно не в себе и пускали слюни, чумазая девочка лет шести увлеченно рисовала в альбоме, и лишь два подростка-крепыша с одинаковыми татуировками на висках смерили Рика подозрительным взглядом. 

— Одно занятие длится полтора часа, никаких «мне надо пописать, мэм» и «живот болит, мэм». 

— Мне не три года, — с легким раздражением отозвался Рик. 

— Да? Вот и проверим. 

На колени ему кинули доску, в пальцы засунули маркер — к школе готов. «А ведь у меня был сын и он тоже ходил в школу», — подумал Рик. И все же голова была пустой, ни одного воспоминания, даже смутного, отдаленного. Как бы он ни старался, он не мог вспомнить дорогу, по которой он, должно быть, проезжал с сыном тысячи раз до школьного двора. Скорее всего, когда его сын стал подростком, у него появилась своя машина или велосипед, или Рик высаживал его за пару кварталов до школы, чтобы возмужавшее дитя могло делать вид, будто уже не нуждается в родительской опеке. Если бы, если бы… Все это были догадки, по больше части — мечты. 

Паула выдала всем разные задания. Рику — листок с задачками, татуированным лоботрясам — толстые учебники. Судя по заданиям, Рик оказался где-то между умственно отсталыми и шестилеткой: сложение, вычитание, сколько яблок было у Джонни, каких фломастеров будет больше, если добавить три красных и убрать зеленый… Вроде бы ерунда, но вскорости в висках зазвучал болезненный набат. К концу урока мальчик со свисающей из носа соплей вдруг разволновался и стал вопить. Так, с криками и плачем, который моментально подхватили остальные, они дожили до перемены. 

— Вы двое, — Паула кивнула на подростков, — можете сходить на перекур. У вас пятнадцать минут. 

Затем она принялась кормить оставшихся. Чумазая девочка играла с едой, несчастные дурачки продолжали плакать. Рик все меньше понимал, что он тут делает. Он умел считать и не ел обычную еду, черт, он по-прежнему справлял нужду через катетер — в этой комнате он явно лишний, ничего общего с собравшимися. Чтобы отвлечься, Рик вообразил, что тоже сходил на перекур. Правда, желания затянуться сигаретой он в себе не обнаружил. Наверное, раньше он не курил. 

Всего было четыре занятия. Каждый день. Рик начал привыкать. Время от времени в классе появлялись новые лица, в основном штрафники. Чаще всего за скамью в «желтую комнату», как прозвал про себя класс Рик, отправляли двух татуированных парней. Однажды Рик увидел у одного из них пистолет. 

Иногда он предпринимал попытки расспросить кого-нибудь о происходящем, хотя бы о подопечных Паулы. Но Сиддик изящно уходил от ответов, а Данте просто игнорировал. Что касается Паулы, она не позволяла к себе приближаться, какие там разговоры, вот тебе задание и сиди молча до самого конца уроков. К слову о конце, с наступлением ранних зимних сумерек, часов в четыре, за детьми приходили, и в свете розового заката захлебывающийся беспричинным плачем дурачок Томми затихал. Полумрак скрывал его бессмысленный взгляд, и он превращался в обычного ребенка, уставшего и оттого капризного, на него заботливо надевали шапку с помпоном, давали сладости и уводили за руку. На партах оставались карандаши и рисунки, а на ковре — струшенный с ботинок снег. Парни с татуировками тоже спешили на выход, за прикрытой дверью раздавался смех их девчонок — эхо молодых звонких голосов еще долго гуляло по бесконечным фабричным пролетам. Рик оставался один. Брук всегда опаздывала. 

И лишь однажды ему составили компанию. Чумазая девочка. Ее родители задерживались.

— Папа поехал за подарками, — объяснила она. — Сегодня у меня день рождения. 

Впервые кто-то из детей заговорил с ним. Рик осторожно спросил:

— И далеко уехал?

— Не-а, в соседний город. Это с другой стороны от горы, — девочка ткнула пальцем в окно. — Сто миль. 

— Жаль, у меня для тебя нет подарка, — грубовато извинился Рик. Он старался говорить как можно мягче, но его сорванный голос дрожал, и с придыханием звучал как у извращенца. Человек с обожженным лицом, Дуайт, сказал, что когда-то он был копом. Рик начал в этом сомневаться. 

— А мне нельзя. 

— Что нельзя?

— Брать у тебя. Я тебя помню, — она нахмурилась. — Ты плохой дядя из клетки. 

— Из клетки? Я был в клетке?

— Да, ты сделал что-то очень плохое, все так говорят. И тебя посадили в клетку. 

— В тюрьму?

— Нет, из тюрьмы еще возвращаются. Мама сказала, что из клетки не возвращаются никогда. 

— Вот как. 

— Но Ниган тебя пожалел, он хороший. А еще он обещал, что он меня поздравит. 

— Если он такой хороший, почему тебя сюда отправляют? 

Девочка вздохнула:

— Я часто не слушаюсь. Вот, с тобой разговариваю…

— А те мальчики, которые немного не в себе, они-то почему здесь? 

— Им комнату ремонтируют. Там что-то бабахнуло в школе, мама говорит, что это из-за тебя бабахнуло. Вот, заделывают, там дыра огромная! Во-о-о-т такая, — девочка раскинула руки в сторону. — И ветер воет!

— Из-за меня? — недоуменно вскинулся Рик. 

— Я там точно не знаю, это взрослые обсуждают тебя постоянно. Все, не цепляйся, я буду папу ждать. 

— Погоди… 

Но их разговор прервала появившаяся на пороге Паула. 

— Твой папа опоздает, — сказала она. — Я отвезу тебя к себе, там подождешь. 

Рик снова остался один. Паула выключила лампу, будто бы комната пустая и там больше никого нет.

***

Его стали часто «забывать». Брук приходила все позже и позже. Вечера в холодной желтой комнате превратились в обыденность. Обычно Рик просто сидел и молча ждал. Пробыв так долго в морфиновом мороке, живя от дозы к дозе, в забытье, в вечном бегстве от боли и тоски, он научился отключаться. Как неиспользуемый прибор, он впадал в режим сна. Плотный кокон, где его ничего не тревожило и время не имело над ним власти. Хоть минуты, хоть часы — он смотрел в одну точку и, сжав кулаки, слушал биение невидимого метронома — собственного сердца.

Но этот вечер оказался особенным. Снегопад. «Большая редкость для наших краев», — вспомнились слова Нигана. И действительно, обычно снег шел по ночам, мелкий и колючий, его гнал ветер, под утро случалась метель, все покрывалось белоснежной шапкой, на домах и деревьях появлялась наледь. 

Сейчас с темного неба сыпались огромные пушистые хлопья. Густая стена снега, на вид мягкого и воздушного как мука. Серые крыши припорошило как пирог, все кругом стало уютным и домашним, ну точно старинная рождественская открытка. Горящие желтым светом фабричные окна превратились в окна многоэтажки: за каждым окошком своя семейная история, свой праздник, и можно было представить, что где-то по углам и гостиным расставлены елки, в духовке томится праздничное мясо, а отцы потягивают в креслах эгг-ног³, тайком разбавленный бурбоном. 

Рику захотелось рассмотреть снегопад получше. К его рукам вернулась подвижность, и он впервые за все время позволил себе небольшую вольность: щелкнул фиксатором и на пробу толкнул колеса. Кресло плавно тронулось. 

Минуя парты, Рик подъехал к окну. В квадратиках толстых стеклоблоков сверкающий огнями Салем походил на картинку калейдоскопа. 

— Просто гребанное волшебство, — раздался за спиной голос Нигана. 

Они не виделись почти месяц, и глубокий низкий голос начал постепенно стираться из памяти. Новые воспоминания исчезали так же неумолимо, как исчезли старые. Неужели так будет всегда? Рик вымученно прикрыл глаза. 

— Смотрю, ты уже многому научился, — голос приблизился. — Паула хорошо о тебе отзывалась. Как об ученике. 

— Каждый день задачи усложняются. 

— Школьная программа. Экстерн-курс. 

Ниган уложил ладонь Рику на плечо и навалился. 

— Ты хорошо набрал вес, — продолжил он. — Скоро Сиддик переведет тебя на смеси. 

— Скоро я буду ходить. 

— Вау, мне нравится твой настрой, — Ниган снисходительно рассмеялся. — Отвезу-ка я тебя домой. Брук сегодня занята. 

По дороге в комнату они не разговаривали. Рик так и не увидел Нигана: тот все время держался позади. Единственное, что выдавало его присутствие — стук ботинок и запах тлеющей сигареты. Своими повадками он напоминал Рику одного из тех отцов, что задерживается на работе до полуночи, а потому дети видят его так редко, что для них он превратился в миф. Следы его существования — окурки в пепельнице, свет из-за двери запертого кабинета и тяжелое пальто на крючке в коридоре, пропадающее ранним утром вместе с запахом одеколона. 

В комнате Ниган оставил его у койки. Рик тупо уставился на смятое покрывало. Шаги позади неотвратимо отдалялись. 

— Ниган? 

— Да? — отозвался тот. 

— Уже уходишь? 

— А что? Соскучился? — Ниган пренебрежительно усмехнулся. — Прости, но у меня еще куча дел. 

— Я… Я забываю тебя. И не только тебя. Думаю, я забываю все, что не вижу каждый день. 

— Охренеть, серьезно? 

— Может, останешься на полчаса? Иначе в чем смысл, если я снова забуду. 

— Резонно. 

Приблизившись, Ниган резко развернул инвалидное кресло и сел на стул напротив, обычно на этой качающейся трехногой образине восседал Данте, даже странно, как несчастный стул не сложился пополам под тяжеловесным детиной. Ниган со скучающим видом осмотрел комнату, затем достал пистолет и принялся возиться со спусковым крючком. Когда ему надоело, он закинул ноги в грязных ботинках на койку и положил пистолет на колени. Сигарета свисала из уголка его рта. В представлении Рика сигарета — естественное продолжение Нигана, точно такое же как руки или ноги. 

— Что с пистолетом? — спросил Рик. 

Ниган неохотно ответил:

— Заело спусковой крючок. 

— Дашь мне взглянуть? 

— С чего ты взял, что умеешь обращаться с огнестрелом?

Рик пожал плечами: 

— Почувствовал. 

— Ладно, — Ниган вытащил магазин, щелкнул затвором и ловко поймал выскочившую из патронника пулю. — Заинтриговал. 

Тяжелый пистолет перекочевал в ладони Рика. Ощущать его вес, его холод, плавные изгибы рукоятки — все это почему-то казалось до боли знакомым. Рик осмотрел ствол со всех сторон. Это был обычный Глок — название выстрелило в голове как вспышка фотокамеры. Руки двигались сами собой: зажав рычаг, Рик открыл затвор, проверил для проформы патронник, снял пружину и выжидающе посмотрел на Нигана. 

— Что-то хотел? — тот вскинул бровь. 

— С пистолетом все в порядке, нужно только почистить. Глок часто заедает из-за этого. 

— Откуда знаешь?

— Просто знаю. 

— Ладно, держи, — Ниган бросил ему носовой платок, а сам полез ковыряться в многочисленных ящиках. — WD-40⁴ пойдет?

— Да. 

Баллон оказался почти пустым, и Рик вычищал остатки пороха пальцами. Закончив, он проверил спусковой крючок — больше не заедало. Ниган с довольной улыбкой вскочил на ноги. Забрав пистолет, он повертел его в руке, и на несколько секунд пустое дуло задержалось у Рика перед носом. 

— Неплохо, — Ниган вставил магазин обратно. 

— Я бы мог работать с оружием, — вполголоса предложил Рик. — Чистить, проверять, собирать.

— С чего ты взял, что в Салеме так много стволов?

— Я видел их даже у подростков в своем классе. 

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я подпустил тебя к оружию? Это что, блядь, шутка? 

— Наденешь на меня наручники. Что толку мне сидеть с дебилами и детьми? Я могу отработать ресурсы. 

— Я найду тебе дело. 

— Но не то, в котором я хорош? Оружие — это как велосипед. Я просто _знаю_ , что с ним делать, и неважно, сколько раз я ударюсь головой. 

Ниган отбросил окурок в угол комнаты. 

— Шутка в том, что люди не хотят с тобой работать, — с насмешкой протянул он. 

— Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я работал с ними. Что, одно мое существование смущает жителей Салема?

— Аккуратней. 

— Я подрываю твой авторитет?

Вместо ответа Ниган щелкнул предохранителем. 

— Ты можешь покончить со мной в любой момент, никто и слова не скажет, и знаешь, это куда лучше, чем просто убрать меня с глаз подальше, — голос сорвался, и Рик стиснул зубы. 

Но Ниган так ничего и не сказал. Уходя, он улыбался, а Рик снова чувствовал себя проигравшим. 

_____________  
1\. Te parezco un idiota? — Я похож на идиота? (исп.) 

2\. Примерно 4,3 килограмма. 

3\. Эгг-ног — своеобразный аналог гоголь-моголя, традиционный рождественский напиток в США, Канаде и Европе. 

4\. WD-40 — средство против коррозии.


	11. Chapter 11

К инвалидному креслу Рик привык быстрее, чем ожидал. Он уже не втягивал голову в плечи и не ждал гневного оклика, пока толкал колеса, самостоятельно прокладывая себе путь по фабричным коридорам. Лестничные пролеты с чернеющей внизу пропастью заменили ему тенистые аллеи для вечернего променада, а самодельные пандусы из стальных реек — беговую дорожку. И эта крохотная крупица свободы вскружила ему голову так сильно, что он порой забывал, где находится и на каких правах. 

— Лицо попроще, — фыркнула Паула, положив на парту стопку листов с очередными задачками. 

— Когда экзамен? — отозвался Рик. 

— Нескоро. 

— Почему? 

Паула сложила на груди руки. 

— Слышала, Сид, память у тебя дырявая. Похоже, программу придется пережевывать по сто раз, снова и снова. Но ничего, зато со всеми детишками поперезнакомишься. Поколение за поколением. 

— Сегодня. 

— Что, прости?

— Проведи экзамен сегодня. 

С первых парт послышались смешки. 

— Еще слово, и экзамен не случится никогда. Мы друг друга поняли?

Рик неопределенно мотнул головой и уставился на потрепанный учебник по алгебре. Он ждал экзамена каждый божий день, он готов был с блеском его сдать или позорно завалить — что угодно, лишь бы хоть немного приблизиться к финишной черте, за которой его ждал приз, а какой — не так уж важно, главное, что он был, по-другому никак, по-другому его существование не имело смысла. Ниган не тратится на бессмысленные вещи, это он ясно дал понять. 

Тема экзамена теперь поднималась каждый день. Невысказанный вопрос витал в воздухе. Паула до скрежета сжимала зубы: Рик ей не нравился, она и сопливых дурачков встречала с большим воодушевлением, а в татуированных подростках вообще души не чаяла, все им спускала. С детьми-штрафниками была ласкова, с их родителями — вежлива, ну точно учительница муниципальной школы. Но Рик… Казалось, его она искренне ненавидела. Стоило ему открыть рот, как она вся подбиралась. Была бы у нее указка, наверняка бы с радостью пустила в ход, и плевать, что Рик по-прежнему слаб настолько, что от пары ударов отходил бы с неделю-другую. Ничего, пускай, он успел смириться с жизнью, где его этой самой жизнью попрекают — всяко лучше, чем быть просто забытым. 

Из-за настойчивости подростки прозвали его «Сид-Сегодня». Через несколько дней шутка приелась, но прозвище никуда не исчезло. Когда он вкатывался в класс, парни лениво тянули: «О, а вот и Сид-Сегодня. Как твои дела, сегодня, Сид? Сегодня — то самое «сегодня»? Сегодня все решится, а, Сегодня?». 

— Позакрывали рты! — кричала Паула, теперь это было ее обычное приветствие. Отсталые пугались и начинали реветь. Паула раздраженно хватала мел, чтобы вывести на доске расписание. По привычке она начинала бормотать: — Так, сегодня… 

И класс тут же взрывался детским беззлобным хохотом. Дурачки успокаивались и радостно надували сопли в пузыри. До конца первого урока Паула пребывала в бешенстве. Рик молча буравил ее взглядом. Ему больше не нужно было задавать вопрос вслух. Сегодня, Паула? Может быть, сегодня? 

Но Паула смотрела на него с таким презрением, что становилось ясно: сегодня никогда не наступит. В такие моменты на Рика накатывала почти бесконтрольная ярость, ему хотелось схватить Паулу за рыжую паклю, схватить и выволочь вон, чтобы в холодном коридоре придавить горло ботинком и услышать хруст. 

Успокоившись, он повторял себе слова Нигана: «Люди — это ресурс». Все кругом — это ресурс, и лишив Салем учителя, Рик дополнительных очков не получит. Ему нечего было предложить Пауле: он ничем не владел, даже его дряхлое тело и то было собственностью Нигана, да и кому нужна немощная рухлядь. 

Шла вторая неделя «Сид-Сегодня», когда по завершению уроков, пока Паула заполняла формальный журнал, Рик тихо приблизился к учительскому столу. Он склонил голову — единственный жест покорности, который пришел на ум. 

— Паула? 

— Да? — холодно отозвалась она. 

— У тебя бывают выходные?

— Заметил хоть один?

— Нет. 

Паула щелкнула ручкой и откинулась на стуле. 

— Ну так к чему глупые вопросы? 

— Могу присмотреть за детьми. И у тебя появится отгул. 

— Думаешь, я доверю тебе детей? Серьезно?

— Не на целый день, хотя бы на один урок. 

— На экзамен все равно не рассчитывай. Это даже не от меня зависит. Вы здесь как в лимбе. Будете вариться, пока нормальную школу не починят, а у Нигана сейчас есть дела поважнее. Короче, вы тут надолго. Если ты еще не понял, то этот класс — отстойник. Малыши перетерпят и вернутся в милую школу, а что с тобой будет — не моя забота. Усек?

— Мне просто нужно какое-то занятие. Мы оба останемся в выигрыше. 

— Знаешь, немым ты мне больше нравился. 

— Мое дело — предложить. 

— Мое дело — отказаться, — усмехнулась Паула. 

Но Паула не отказалась, и уже на следующий день оставила Рика вести первый урок. Вскорости она стала чаще отлучаться. Рик в это время пытался сблизиться с татуированными парнями, но те, потешаясь, не называли даже своих имен. Они представлялись то Сидом с Нэнси, то Бутчем и Санденсем, то Бонни и Клайдом. Присутствие Рика было для них смехотворной формальностью, ничто не мешало этой парочке взять и уйти. Однажды они действительно попробовали улизнуть. Рику просто повезло, и он не уставал благодарить высшие силы, в которые, впрочем, не верил, что ему удалось выхватить у одного из них пистолет. 

— Черт, Сид, какого хрена?! 

— Паула отвечает за вас перед Ниганом, — Рик положил пистолет на колени. — Значит, я — тоже. 

— Мы поняли-поняли!

— Тогда сели. 

— Ладно! Не кипятись! Черт, усраться можно... 

— Займитесь своими заданиями. 

Небольшая демонстрация силы, и подростки почти стали принимать его за «своего». Все как в настоящей школе. Разница лишь в том, что парни оказались никакими не старшеклассниками: обоим было по двадцать два, оба уже при деле — работали охранниками на производстве. Смешно конечно, кто в своем уме осмелится воровать у Нигана. В класс их отправляли за мелкие провинности, по большей части совершенные сознательно, на что тоже была своя причина — Паула. 

Что у Паулы «классные сиськи» Рик узнал на перемене. Заявление было сказано по секрету и шепотом, как будто в классе кроме них кто-то вообще понимал значение слова «сиськи». Парни выжидающе смотрели на Рика, а тот силился воскресить в уме образ рыжеволосой Паулы: немного за тридцать, невысокая, с морщинами в уголках рта и блеклыми ресницами. 

— Правда ведь, классные, а? 

— Наверное, — без энтузиазма согласился Рик. 

— Да уж, чувак, с таким подходом перепадет тебе так же, как с экзаменом — не сегодня. 

Однако парни ошиблись, и тем же вечером Рик застал Паулу на учительском столе и с задранным платьем. У него и впрямь появилось больше свободы: не только кататься по коридорам и бросать классный журнал где ни попадя, а забывать о таких мелочах, как его права, точнее, об их полном отсутствии. Он был всего лишь вещью Нигана. Вещи не покидают своей комнаты, у них не вырастают ножки, чтобы шастать по фабричным закоулкам. Он не должен был заглядывать в классную комнату после отбоя, не должен был застать Паулу и пыхтящего над ней татуированного парня, того, который обычно называл себя Клайдом, а сейчас сосал грудь Паулы как младенец. 

— Боже, он смотрит, — хрипло прошептала Паула. 

Парень вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Он мелко трясся над Паулой, как чихуахуа — над сукой в течку. 

— Пусть смотрит, — решила она. — В этом даже что-то есть. 

— Ты чокнутая, — парень нервно рассмеялся. — Нам же Ниган… 

— Сид ничего не скажет. Правда ведь, Сид?

Рик действительно никому ничего не сказал. А ведь всего один донос, и Паула получила бы неплохой выговор. Что значат «выговор» в мире Нигана — вопрос на миллион, вряд ли что-то гуманное. 

Конечно же, Паула не отстала от Рика просто так. Ему тоже нужно было стать хоть в чем-то виновным. Паула помыкать собой не позволит, ей уж точно не захочется жить в страхе перед инвалидом. Поэтому два-три раза в неделю Рик утыкался ей носом между раздвинутых ног. Два-три раза в неделю Рик оставался с детьми на целый день. 

Пока он собирал цветные карандаши для малышни или проверял задачки «Бонни и Клайда», во рту он ощущал привкус Паулы. Ему не было противно. Он не помнил, оказывал ли женщинам подобную любезность в прошлой жизни. Любил ли он женщин вообще? С Паулой у него ни разу не встал, хотя она приятно пахла и ласково перебирала пальцами его отросшие кудри. Язык и челюсть за полчаса сильно уставали, кончик носа кололо от коротенькой щетины. 

Рик нередко ловил себя на мысли, что предпочел бы просто смотреть.

***

Рик не помнил столь снежного и погожего утра как это. Блеклое зимнее солнце светило в окна, и стеклоблоки, преломляя его лучи, пускали веселых зайчиков, а те скользили по классу и партам, играли бликами на корявых детских рисунках, которые Рик расклеил на стенах. Сиддик прописал ему укрепляющий кишечник травяной чай, и такими прекрасными деньками вкус Паулы смывался с языка за пару глотков. 

Рик двумя руками поднял чашку и глубоко вдохнул терпкий запах чабреца. 

— Какое сегодня настроение? — хриплым голосом спросил он. — Примеры или чтение?

— Черт, только не примеры, — в один голос взвыли татуированные. 

— Хорошо, доставайте Голдинга. Кто в состоянии читать, передавайте друг другу книгу каждые пять страниц. 

Зазвучал невнятный бубнеж. Рик неторопливо подъехал к вечно слюнявому Томми и поставил перед ним коробку с восковыми мелками. В прошлый раз дурачки стали пихать карандаши в рот, и чтобы не случилось несчастья, Рик попросил родителей принести в класс мелки: не страшно, если сгрызут, выйдет естественным путем. Эти и многие другие педагогические уловки он подхватил из пылящихся на полке книг. 

Самых маленьких, которые читали по слогам и едва ли улавливали смысл «Повелителя мух», Рик усадил рвать тряпки. Кучка детей деловито закопошилась над обрезками, а Рик вернулся за учительский стол. Если сексуальные аппетиты Паулы останутся прежними, в следующем месяце большинство учеников под его руководством смогут осилить самостоятельную. Не то чтобы она как-то влияла на весьма формальные оценки, но для Рика это стало бы маленькой победой. 

Вдруг в дверь отрывисто постучали. 

— Так-так-так, — протянул возникший на пороге Ниган, — ну и идиллия. 

Судя по широкой улыбке, Ниган пребывал в добром расположении духа. Однако чего Рик не забывал, так это насколько переменчивым бывает настроение этого человека. 

— А где Паула?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Рик. 

Ниган вальяжно подошел к учительскому столу. 

— Неплохо смотришься, — отметил он. — Охренеть, я и не знал, что эти придурки читать умеют. Эй! Не прерывайтесь, — он предостерегающе поднял указательный палец, стоило одному из парней запнуться. — Потом сочинение мне напишете, усекли?

— Есть, сэр!

Ниган негромко рассмеялся. 

— А сопляки чем заняты? — он кивнул в сторону малышни. 

— Рвут тряпки. После уроков закроют щели в окнах. 

Хмыкнув, Ниган принялся бесцеремонно отодвигать ящики учительского стола. В последнем лежали два пистолета. 

— Парни сдают их, когда заходят в класс, — пояснил Рик. 

— Что я тебе говорил насчет оружия?

— Это ради безопасности. Вдруг забудут поставить на предохранитель, стащит кто-нибудь из младших. 

— А патроны?

— Остаются у них. Вынимают магазин при мне, я к пулям не прикасаюсь. 

— Ладно. Умно. При Пауле оружие сдавалось?

— Нет. 

Ничего не ответив, Ниган схватил инвалидное кресло за ручки и выкатил в коридор. Дети в классе затихли. Ниган запер дверь. Послышался звук зажигалки. Спустя пару секунд Рик почувствовал сигаретный дым. Этот запах ассоциировался лишь с одним человеком, и порой улавливая в воздухе горьковатый аромат табака, Рик принимался оглядываться в надежде, что Ниган где-то поблизости. Чушь, конечно. Здесь курил каждый второй. 

— Мне нравится, как ты здесь все устроил, — Ниган обошел кресло и навис над Риком. — Почти система. 

— Меня ждет наказание?

— За что?

— Я не должен вести класс. 

— Нет, это Паула не должна покидать свой пост. Ну а ты… Ты спас ситуацию.

— Что будет с Паулой?

— О, малыш, тебя это так беспокоит? — Ниган с издевкой вскинул брови. 

— Нет. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих решениях. 

— Рад, что ты усваиваешь уроки. А теперь ответь-ка мне, Сид, почему Паулы здесь нет?

Рик посмотрел на тлеющую в пальцах Нигана сигарету. Оранжевый огонек отражался в складках плотных кожаных перчаток. 

— Мы договорились. Небольшая сделка. 

— Ты ей угрожал?

— Нет. 

— Ты предложил ей что-то охуенно незаконное? Украденную наркоту, свой морфин?

— Нет. 

— И вам обоим выгодна эта маленькая сделка?

— Не самый равноценный обмен, но все-таки обмен. 

Неожиданно Ниган запрокинул голову и скрипуче рассмеялся. Звук походил на скрежет заевших тормозов. 

— Ладно, приятель, на первый раз прощаю. Надеюсь, Паула тебе хотя бы нравилась?

— Нет. 

— Черт возьми. А работать с детьми?

Рик на секунду задумался. 

— Нет. Но, — он проследил за оранжевым огоньком, медленно поплывшим вверх, — мне нравится быть полезным. 

— Хороший ответ. 

Ответ оказался хорошим настолько, что Ниган не бросил Рика в растерянности и одиночестве, как он обычно поступал. Вместо этого он снова оказался за спиной. Зашелестели колеса каталки. Они двинулись в противоположную от привычного маршрута сторону, в запретную зону, где не было реек для инвалидной коляски. Ниган подкатил кресло к самому краю крутых ступеней. Рик посмотрел вниз, и сердце волнительно сжалось. Если он упадет, то его шея переломится с той же легкостью, как переламывается шея сдавленного в кулаке цыпленка — без малейшего усилия и с мягким хрустом. 

— Продемонстрируй свои успехи, — бросил Ниган, глубоко затянувшись. 

— Я не могу ходить. 

Ниган пожал плечами:

— Ползи. 

Рик снова глянул вниз и напряженно сжал челюсть. 

— Какие-то вопросы, Сид?

— Как далеко? 

— Единственный правильный вопрос, который ты только мог задать. Черт, прогресс налицо. 

— Пока ты не скажешь остановиться?

— Именно. 

Рик резко развернул каталку — колесо ударилось о металлические балясины. С явным усилием он приподнялся, закинул руки на поручень и, сопя от натуги, оттолкнул от себя коляску — Ниган успел подхватить ее за ручки, а повозившись с механизмом, сложил пополам и вразвалочку миновал несколько ступеней. 

Рик безвольно повис на поручнях. Его ноги сами собой выпрямились и растеклись как какое-то желе: ни собрать, ни сдвинуть. Тонкие, костлявые, одна кожа и жилы. Ему действительно пришлось ползти — пересчитал коленями каждую ступень. Он зажал поручни подмышками и полз, мало-помалу перетягивая себя к концу пролета. Ниган наблюдал за ним с улыбкой детского восторга, будто случайно и бесплатно попал на представление бродячего цирка. 

Это длилось вечность. Ступени все не кончались. Спустя пару этажей руки начали подводить, и Ниган милосердно подтягивал его за ворот куртки как за шкирку. Мимо сновали вверх-вниз люди. Завидев Нигана, они почтительно замедлялись, упаси господь помешать этой процессии. Некоторых Ниган приветствовал коротким кивком, но в основном игнорировал. Сейчас Рик был в центре внимания, даже удивительно, что Нигану не надоело пялиться на его жалкие потуги. 

Смысла смотреть вперед не было, и Рик прикрыл глаза. Он уже наловчился считать балясины и ступени, прекрасно знал, когда заканчивается один пролет и начинается новый. Теперь он приспосабливался к любой ситуации быстрее, чем самый живучий таракан — почти повод для гордости, если бы таковая у него имелась. 

Ниган так и не сказал остановиться. Рик просто рухнул в пугающую пустоту. Перила кончились, ступени — тоже. Он кубарем выкатился на холодный бетонный пол, ударился грудью и ненадолго затих, лежа в серой пыли бесформенной кучей. Как он будет добираться обратно наверх — думать не хотелось. 

— И даже не пикнул, — Ниган разложил каталку обратно и поставил на пол. 

Рик приподнялся на локтях. 

— Куда дальше? — спросил он, глядя в пол. 

— Расслабься, чемпион, я достаточно впечатлен. 

Рика затащили на коляску, и вскорости они оказались в просторном помещении. За станками стояли люди, все кругом шумело и грохотало. Посреди цеха высились пустые клетки. Место показалось Рику смутно знакомым. Проезжая мимо, он заметил в одной из клеток старую почерневшую лужу крови. 

За одним из станочных павильонов обнаружился темный каменный коридор. Пол клонился вниз как бетонная горка. Они спускались под землю. Чем глубже, тем явственней становился запах плесени и сырости, а под конец — человеческих нечистот. 

— Где мы? — Рик огляделся по сторонам, но голые лампочки под потолком были слишком тусклые, чтобы рассмотреть что-нибудь, кроме ряда тяжелых дверей, вытянувшихся вдоль одной из стен подземелья. Звук его голоса эхом откатился от мрачных застенок. За одной из дверей послышался вымученный скулеж. 

— Твоя вторая работа. Располагайся, обживайся. Будешь заглядывать сюда утром и перед отбоем. 

— Что нужно делать?

— И сразу к сути! — весело воскликнул Ниган. Он вновь возник в поле зрения: упер руки в бока и сладко потянулся, словно они не находились посреди темницы, а из-за двери не доносилось скрежетание ногтей по камню. — Третья камера. Теперь это твой подопечный. Он тут единственный.

— Что нужно сделать?

— Немного еды, немного воды. Убрать ведро. 

— И это все?

— Продержи его в живых месяц-другой. Если загнется, спрошу с тебя. 

— Что случилось с предыдущим охранником?

— Ничего. Мне сейчас нужны все крепкие парни. Кстати, Данте я тоже забираю. 

— Сиддик останется?

— Да. Но вместо массажа и упражнений будешь покорять эту лестницу каждый сраный день. Мне плевать, сколько времени это будет занимать. Вверх-вниз. Утром и вечером. Ах да, дети теперь твои. Ты ведешь класс. Паула и ее мокрощелка больше в гости не придут. 

Рик медленно кивнул. 

— Спасибо, — как можно отчетливей сказал он. 

— Ты заслужил. Отдам тебе должное. К тому же, — Ниган стянул перчатку и сжал лицо Рика в ладони, — вроде как из бывших рабов получаются отменные надсмотрщики. У меня не было кандидатуры лучше, не так ли?

***

Оказалось, между классной комнатой и темницей всего шесть этажей. Две недели назад Рик думал, что все сто. Первые дни руки и плечи не просто гудели — взрывались болью. От боли не было покоя, по ночам он выл и метался, а однажды впал в горячку, и тогда Сиддику пришлось не меньше часа разминать его с массажным маслом. 

Со временем все стало лучше. Рик окреп. Водя ладонями по своим рукам, он наконец-то начал ощущать мышцы, пускай и тщедушные, но все же упругие. У него появился аппетит. Сиддик по-прежнему кормил его питательными смесями, однако улавливая со стороны фабричной столовой аппетитные ароматы, Рик впервые ощутил, как рот наполняется слюной. 

Даже его пленник, и тот мог насладиться вкусом еды. Рик кормил его бутербродами из собачьих консервов, а поил водой из-под крана: наливал ее в сплющенную бутылку, получалось около трехсот миллилитров утром и вечером. Не особенно много, зато отхожее ведро наполнялось очень и очень медленно, а сам узник поддерживался лишь на грани жизни, он не смог бы дать отпор, не смог бы даже броситься на Рика. Впрочем, он и не пытался: сидел, скрючившись и отвернувшись лицом от двери. Кормежка проходила в тишине. 

Сегодня Рик провел ту самую самостоятельную работу. Дети справились неплохо. Благодарные за подобное внимание родители Томми оставили вечером на учительском столе плитку шоколада, точно такую же получал сам Томми по пятницам. Он жадно съедал всю плитку, пока мать переобувала его в теплые зимние сапожки. 

После долгого спуска через шесть этажей шоколадка во внутреннем кармане куртки расплавилась и помаялась. А пока Рик дополз до застенок с камерами, порвалась обертка. Благо, собачий корм и черствый хлеб для пленника оставляли на пороге. Наверное, приносили из столовой. Рику оставалось только открыть консервную банку и сложить бутерброд. 

— Эй, — донеслось из-за двери третьей камеры. — Ведро полное. 

Голос узника звучал как шелест бумаги: скрипуче и едва различимо. 

— Подтолкни к двери, — ответил Рик, — и отползи подальше. 

Щелкнув замком, он привалился к дверному косяку и медленно открыл дверь. В щель метнулся слабых лучик света, и в густом мраке появилось лицо: грязное, худое, с мокрыми и широко распахнутыми глазами. Пленник дернулся влево — свет мазнул по левой щеке, открывая взгляду огромный уродливый ожег. 

— Дуайт? — Рик недоверчиво прищурился. — Это ты? 

— Граймс…? 

— Почему ты здесь? 

— Ты что, не в курсе? — Дуайт каркающе рассмеялся. — Я тот ублюдок, который подорвал школу. 

Рик осторожно бросил вглубь камеры бутылку с водой. 

— Все думают, что это я виноват, — заметил он. — Почему?

— Ты вдохновляешь людей на подвиги. Пока ты не появился, никто бы на такое не осмелился. 

— И что это должно значить? 

— Ну, большинству нравится Салем, нравится шанс на жизнь, который он дает. Но есть такие как я, кто хочет сбежать. Нас немного, с десяток. Ну а ты… Ты был как надежда, что это возможно. Когда ты был собой, прежним Риком Граймсом, ты слегка пошатнул местную систему. Пускай на миллиметр, но… Это случилось впервые.

— Что я сделал?

— Я не знаю, что ты сделал, никто не знает. Ты приехал найти своего сына, и ты почти нашел его. Ниган позволил тебе искать, позволил зайти так далеко в своих поисках, как никто не заходил. Ты буквально влез к нему под кожу, он говорил только о тебе, грезил тобой. Ты был первым, кто подобрался к Нигану так легко и так близко… Иногда мне кажется, что он ждал тебя или кого-то как ты. 

— Кого-то как я?

— Тебе удалось слегка подорвать его авторитет, некоторые начали считать его мягким. Салему это не понравилось, поэтому ты оказался в клетке, а потом — в инвалидном кресле. Я уже говорил, что для Нигана ты особенный, но я не знаю, почему. Разные ходили слухи. 

— Например?

— Что хорошо сосешь. 

Досадливо скривившись, Рик достал из внутреннего кармана шоколадку. Дуайт смотрел на нее с полминуты, а протянув руку, вдруг зашелся визгливым истерическим смехом, который вскорости сменился рыданиями. 

— Я могу для тебя что-то сделать? — спросил Рик без особенного участия. 

— Просто убей меня. Как-нибудь быстро. 

— Я не могу. Прости. 

— Ниган приказал держать меня живым? 

Рик кивнул: 

— Один-два месяца. Так он сказал. 

— Хоть какая-то определенность, — горько усмехнулся Дуайт. — Смени мне ведро и проваливай. 

Закрывая тяжелую дверь камеры, Рик успел прочитать выцарапанную на ней надпись: «Благо легко достижимо».

***

— Я понимаю, это нелегко, но попытайся расслабиться, — мягко шепнул Сиддик. 

Рик прикрыл глаза. Любое прикосновение Сиддика, каким бы деликатным оно ни было, отзывалось в мышцах режущей болью. Каждый вечер, добравшись ползком до своей комнаты, Рик прислонялся к свисающему с кровати матрасу и прикрывал глаза. Это означало, что его день закончился и все события остались в недостижимом вчера. Потом к нему приходил Сиддик, мыл его, смазывал стертые локти и колени, без всякой брезгливости менял мешок с мочой на новый, а затем помогал вскарабкаться на постель и бесконечно долго мял его тело с самоотверженностью святого. 

Но сегодня Рик опоздал, а прикрыв за собой дверь комнаты, так и не смог оставить разговор с Дуайтом в недостижимом вчера. Казалось, смрад темницы впитался в его кожу намертво и останется там и завтра, и послезавтра, и еще много дней, будет тянуть его назад к человеку с обожженным лицом, к помойному ведру и надписи на двери. 

— Сиддик?

— Да?

— Когда я смогу есть?

— Появился настоящий аппетит?

— Хочу ощутить вкус. 

— Чего-то конкретного?

— Шоколада. 

Сиддик негромко рассмеялся:

— Скоро. У тебя невероятный прогресс, — добавил он, с силой огладив выпирающие лопатки. — Отдохни пять минут, а потом займемся ногами, — и он с головой накрыл Рика прохладной простынкой. 

Пружинистые шаги Сиддика отдалились от кровати, как вдруг к ним присоединились еще одни, со стороны коридора. Это была не уверенная поступь Нигана. К ним вторгся кто-то незнакомый. 

Раздался звон разбитой чашки. 

— Боже, — испуганно отозвался Сиддик, — не подкрадывайся так. И вообще выйди. 

— Серьезно? Так ты меня встречаешь?

— Сид не одет, хотя бы отвернись. 

Незнакомец с молодым голосом раздраженно вздохнул:

— На нем все равно простынка, ни черта не видно. 

— Карл. 

Послышался скрип подошвы. 

— Доволен?

— Да, — с улыбкой в голосе фыркнул Сиддик. — Ты за мной? Я еще не закончил. 

— Похоже, ты сегодня задержишься. Филип пожаловал. Хочет, пользуясь случаем, чтобы ты осмотрел его глаз. 

— Опять? Я не офтальмолог. 

— Я ему это сто раз говорил. Видимо он думает, что раз у тебя парень без глаза, то ты уже дока в этих делах. 

— И без ума от пиратов, — насмешливо парировал Сиддик. — Чего он вообще приехал?

— Помнишь, ходили слухи, что Ниган задумал расширить Салем? Это оказалось правдой. Они с Филипом провернули хорошую сделку на покупку земли. Ниган уже согнал на новое место парней, ставят заборы, завтра пригонят первую партию материалов для стройки. 

— Значит, ты скоро уедешь рекрутировать? 

— Да. Нам нужно больше людей. 

— И где находится эта новая земля?

— Рядом, — неопределенно ответил Карл. — Удачное место для лесопилки. Если все выгорит, Ниган наладит и этот бизнес. Хорошие деньги, хорошо для города. Тебе бы там понравилось. Тем более, это будут уже чистые деньги. 

— Ниган не переведет меня далеко от фабрики. 

— Если переведет меня, придется перевести и тебя. 

— Думаешь, он бы назначил тебя…?

— Не будем загадывать наперед. Ладно, я пошел. Буду ждать на парковке. 

— Хорошо, — за прощанием последовал звук соприкоснувшихся губ. 

— Я реально не советую тебе задерживаться. Филипа привезет Ниган. Они _очень_ много выпили.


	12. Chapter 12

Рик догадывался, что календарь на его стене — ненастоящий. Да, сделанный из чернил и бумаги, с цифрами, с красными датами праздников, но ненастоящий. И год сейчас не 2013, и вряд ли конец февраля — слишком уж снежно. Зато маленькие электронные часы с подсветкой, несомненно, работали как надо. Просыпаясь среди ночи, Рик всегда упирался взглядом в горящий циферблат. 

Сейчас он тоже не спал и пялился на зеленые цифры. Минуты шли за минутами. В коридоре выключился свет. Ночь выдалась ясная, из-за клочков прозрачных туч выглядывала луна: в ее блеклых лучах снегом кружилась вездесущая пыль. «Красиво», — подумал про себя Рик. Он уже давно не видел ничего красивого.

Вдруг тишину прервали шаги. Запинающиеся и нестройные, как у выбежавшего на гололед простофили. Шаги приближались. Дверь в комнату Рика никогда не запиралась, пройти мимо нее было невозможно, черный проем мозолил глаза ну точно пещера посреди пустыни. Кто-то остановился у распахнутой створки — Рик затаил дыхание. 

— Черт побери, вы все его от меня прячете! — прокатился по коридору низкий клокочущий голос. 

Послышался грохот хлопнувшей железной створки, отделяющей пустующий блок от фабричных лабиринтов. 

— Идиот! — отозвался Ниган. — Этажом ниже! 

— А тут что?

— Мой маленький секрет, Филип. Все, давай, покажи свое лицевое очко доктору и продолжим.

— Бог свидетель, еще раз назовешь… 

— Брось, я без ума от твоей дырочки, — Ниган приблизился, и в проеме замерли уже две фигуры. Обе высокие и тонкие, почти одинаковые, они сливались в огромное пятно с двумя головами как чудовищный двуглавый Орф¹. — Помню, эта хрень еще и мокрой была…

— Замолчи. 

— И ты ее тампонами затыкал. 

— Вытирал. 

— Один хрен. У меня даже привставал, когда ты…

— Еще слово, Ниган. 

— Ты все равно добрый, когда нажираешься, — щелкнула зажигалка, и Рик увидел знакомый светящийся огонек. — Сиддик пролетом ниже в полной боевой готовности. У тебя пять минут, а у меня — еще полбутылки. 

— Пять минут? Серьезно? 

— Карл ждет дока на парковке. Не беси мальца, ты знаешь, как он из-за тебя на дерьмо исходит. 

— Он забавный, — пьяно усмехнулся Филип. 

— Ты носишься со своей писькой в глазнице как курица с яйцом, а Карл забавный? 

— Пять минут, и потом я переломаю тебе ноги, Ниган. 

— Класс, люблю по-жесткому.

С тихим смехом они расстались, Орф снова разделился надвое, оставив на пороге комнаты свою половину с мерцающим оранжевым огоньком — в темноте он походил на крошечный глазок змеи. Рик поймал себя на мысли, что так и не узнал, какую конкретно марку курит Ниган. Слишком много переменчивого было в этом человеке, хоть марка сигарет должна уравновесить весы непостоянства, стать маленьким намеком на предсказуемость. 

Медленно, выверяя шаткие шаги, Ниган вошел в комнату. Его спина заслонила циферблат. 

— Ты не спишь, — хрипло сказал он. — Я чувствую. 

Рик долго молчал, но в конце концов ответил:

— Как?

— Я знаю, как ты дышишь во сне. 

Без предупреждения Ниган включил светильник, представ перед Риком без привычной кожаной куртки: вместо нее — черное драповое пальто, распахнутое, с выглядывающей из кармана бутылкой и блестящее от растаявшего снега. Когда он склонился над постелью, Рик уловил тяжелый перегар, а еще — запах улицы, мороза и хвои, мокрых сугробов. Ниган пах как единственный в году праздник, семейный, сакральный или самый одинокий. Его глаза весело блестели, губы застыли в полуулыбке, а если прислушаться, можно было уловить, как он тихо-тихо напевает под нос «Рождественских колокольчиков»². 

Его руки оказались ледяными и впервые — неуверенными. Он помог Рику сесть на кровати и без единого слова принялся вытаскивать из больничной рубахи — единственной чистой одежды. Нигана заметно вело. Раздев Рика догола, он резко дернулся к шкафу без ножки, споткнулся, покачнулся и с беззлобным смешком замер перед мутным зеркалом. Он рассматривал себя доли секунды, затем блеснул отражению зубами и извлек из шкафа гору пыльного тряпья. 

Рик с волнением уставился на бесформенную кучу потрепанной одежды. 

— Мы куда-то идем? — спросил он. 

Но Ниган лишь приложил палец к губам.

Он никак не прокомментировал стертые до кровавой коросты колени и локти, и Рик неудобно смутился, поймав себя на мысли, что ждал хотя бы слова. Но Ниган молчал. Его взгляд, пустой и незаинтересованный, скользил по телу Рика, будто бы тот был ничем, будто однажды Ниган увидел его голым, и с тех пор Рик превратился в рутину. Кто знает, может, он был рутиной задолго до амнезии. Дуайт часто повторял, что Рик Граймс — особенный. Дуайт много чего повторял, и ни одно из его утверждений Рик не принимал за правду. 

— Сегодня твой счастливый день, — сказал вдруг Ниган, поднявшись на ноги. 

А потом мир покачнулся. Секунда, и Рик повис у Нигана на плече. Пол перед ним колыхался как желе, а когда они поднялись по лестнице и в нос ударил ледяной воздух улицы, голова закружилась. Краем глаза Рик увидел черную границу плоской крыши и звезды, настоящие звезды, полностью нагие без мутных окон, это были настоящие звезды на настоящем небе, настолько четкие, что казались отретушированной фотокарточкой. 

Грудь сдавило, и Рик надорвано вздохнул. 

—Куда бы умостить твою задницу, — Ниган дошел до края и водрузил Рика на дугу вентиляционной трубы. — Как тебе вид, а?

Салем раскинулся внизу как на ладони. Теперь Рик видел не одну лишь фабрику и уродливые склады, стихийно сложившиеся в целые кварталы. За темной границей неосвещаемой трассы высилась пара многоэтажек, как великаны они довлели над уютными пригородными улочками с далекими огнями окон и рождественских гирлянд. Вдалеке виднелись утопающие в морозном тумане горы, а еще лес, много леса, елового, густого, дремучего. Он зелеными волнами захлестывал Салем со всех сторон. Стало ясно, отчего пальто Нигана пропахло хвоей. 

— Впервые на улице, — прошептал Рик. 

— Хочешь бывать тут чаще?

Рик кивнул. 

— Слушай, Ниган… Я хотел кое-что спросить, если ты не против. 

— Зависит от вопроса. 

— Кто-нибудь меня искал?

— Нет. Похоже, всем на тебя насрать. Я и сам был удивлен. Никто не приезжал. Честно.

Воцарившуюся между ними тишину прервали ругательства и стук ботинок по железным ступеням. 

— Ладно-ладно, я немного задержался, — принялся оправдываться Филип без тени раскаяния. — Кто наш друг? — он приблизился и закинул руку Нигану на плечо. — Еще один твой маленький секрет?

— Вроде того. 

— Плевать. Давай отметим. 

Ниган наполнил извлеченные из внутреннего кармана пластиковые стаканчики: изрядно помятые и липкие. 

— За нас, — сказал он и сделал пару глотков. 

— Хорошая сделка, — отозвался Филип. — Жаль, не получилось урвать кусок земли побольше. 

— Брось, это гребанное чудо, что кто-то вообще продал нам землю. 

— Не чудо, а ваш покорный слуга. 

— Точно, — хмыкнул Ниган. — Какие новости от землевладельцев с южной границы Салема?

— Все еще настаивают, что это часть Национального парка, и купить там землю невозможно. 

— Ну посмотрим. 

— Дай мне пару лет, и у тебя будет здесь столько земли, что взгляда не хватит. 

— Да уж… — Ниган улыбнулся. — Целая куча рабочих мест. А там, — он кивнул в сторону леса, — будут дома. И новая школа. И каток. Всегда хотел, чтобы в Салеме был долбанный ледовый каток. Ты умеешь кататься? 

— Я? Упаси бог. 

— Я оплачу твои уроки. 

— Лучше оплати мои услуги. 

— Алчный ты ублюдок. 

— Кто-то из нас должен быть. Ты большой мечтатель, — пробормотал Филип. — И спасешь кучу людей. 

Рик сидел очень тихо и подумал, что о нем, должно быть, попросту забыли, но Ниган аккуратно тронул его за плечо и подал наполненный до краев стаканчик. Рик ощутил, как тяжелая ладонь опустилась на затылок, а кончики пальцев коснулись линии неаккуратно подстриженных волос. «Пей», — шепнул Ниган и даже чокнулся с ним бутылкой. Рик несмело пригубил виски. Ниган подтолкнул стаканчик под дно, вынуждая сделать полноценный глоток. 

— Не будь киской, отметь этот день хорошим глотком. 

Горло опалило. Рик зажмурился. В голове загудело, а желудок сделал маленькое опасное сальто. До слуха долетал далекий смех Филипа, приятный глубокий смех, так смеются за ленивой дружеской беседой после плотного ужина, потягивая кофе и облизывая предложенные сигары, смеются перед тем, как в приподнятом настроении уехать домой на такси. 

Может быть, это всего лишь виски, но Рику стало хорошо-хорошо. Тепло.

— Полюбуйся, уже окосел, — Ниган снисходительно улыбнулся. 

Филип бросил на него короткий взгляд. Он улыбался, если можно назвать улыбкой надменно приподнятый уголок губ. В дубленке и небрежно накинутом шарфе в крупную клетку он выглядел как абсолютно чуждый Салему элемент. Выходец из внешнего мира, где по-прежнему следят за одеждой, ездят в супермаркет по воскресеньям и заботятся о мнении соседей. Наверняка у него был двухэтажный дом с аккуратной лужайкой, который он никогда не считал слишком большим для себя одного. Рик не заметил на его пальце обручального кольца, а сам Филип создавал впечатление человека слишком честолюбивого, чтобы обременять себя непристойным сожительством. Бог знает, на какой грани закона он балансировал, но его с Ниганом дела нельзя было назвать полностью законными даже с позиции стороннего наблюдателя. 

Бутылка кончилась. Филип засобирался домой. Расставшись с ним крепким рукопожатием, Ниган подождал, пока шаги на лестнице не стихнут и лишь после этого закинул Рика на плечо. Он уложил его в постель с заботливостью трепетного родителя. Они больше ничего друг другу не сказали. Выключив свет, Ниган с полминуты постоял в дверях, будто снова слушал дыхание. И Рик на мгновение почувствовал себя частью чего-то гораздо большего, чем он сам. Он побывал почетным членом Салема, пускай и на одну ночь.

***

— Полтора часа — хороший результат, не перенапрягайся, — Сиддик щелкнул таймером.

Нахмурившись, Рик неловко слез с самодельного тренажера — подарка Сиддика на давно минувшее Рождество. В их распоряжении был старенький велосипед со сдутыми колесами, зато прекрасно смазанный. Они сделали основание из толстых досок, подвесили велосипед на стойки, а на оси прикрепили стальные пеги — конструкция не ахти какая, но ведь рабочая. 

— Двенадцать километров ко второй неделе… Знаешь, твои ноги — это все-таки моя промашка. 

— Думаешь? — отозвался Рик, закидывая локти на костыли. 

— Физиотерапевт из меня так себе. Странно, что Данте молчал, он-то в этом лучше разбирается. 

— Вдруг ему приказали молчать. Ниган, например. 

— Возможно, — Сиддик помог Рику доковылять до постели и подал полотенце. — Мышцы прекрасно восстанавливаются, очень быстро для твоего возраста. Может быть, раньше ты занимался спортом и все такое? Плюс, массаж был каждый день. И то, как ты… Как ты добирался до, хм, камер… С такой силой ты бы мог сам встать на ноги еще пару недель назад. Как минимум. 

— Но не встал. 

— Полагаю, это психосоматическое. Все же в таких условиях поверить в свое выздоровление было непросто. 

— Я не боялся ходить. Я боялся… 

«Боялся свободы и что ее опять отнимут», — закончил про себя Рик. Он никогда не забудет своей беспомощности, не забудет воткнутый в член катетер или хлопковые трусики Паулы. Бог свидетель, если ему придется вытерпеть это снова, уж лучше он выбросится из окна или устроит передозировку морфином. 

— Итак, что мы имеем, — пробормотал Сиддик, глядя в бумаги. — Десять дней на велотренажере, девять фунтов набора веса, удвоение количества смесей в рационе… А как со сном? Засыпаешь лучше? 

— Да, гораздо. 

Сиддик насмешливо прищурился:

— Надумал податься в Олимпийскую сборную? Откуда вдруг столько рвения?

— Хочу выбраться отсюда. 

— Это опасный разговор, если ты о… 

— Из этой комнаты, — уточнил Рик. — Кроме Салема мне некуда идти. 

Поднявшись с кровати, Сиддик ободряюще улыбнулся:

— Как и большинству из нас. 

— А ты хотел бы уйти?

— Мне все равно, где быть. Знаю, звучит ужасно наивно, но Карл — весь мой мир, не имеет значения, где и как, я счастлив, пока он рядом, пока он возвращается. Ниган это знает, он подарил нам дом.

— Очень щедро. 

— Ниган может быть щедрым. Достаточно заслужить. 

— И ты его не боишься?

— Он понимает, как управлять людьми. На кого-то действует страх, на кого-то — авторитет. 

— А на тебя?

— Скажем, я его уважаю, ценю хорошее, что в нем есть. Поверь, он гораздо лучше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Ладно, — вздохнул Сиддик, поправив перекинутый через шею стетоскоп, — мне пора идти. Насчет твоих ног, я почти на сто процентов уверен, что дело в суставах, не нравится мне, как ты прихрамываешь. Я попрошу Карла привезти компрессионных бинтов и мазь от отеков. Сделать бы рентген, но тут ничего не обещаю. 

— Спасибо тебе за все. А велосипед верну в лучшем виде. Я знаю, что он Карла, там именная наклейка на раме. 

— Не беспокойся, Карл отдал его без вопросов. Он давно на нем не ездит. 

Смущенно зардевшись, Сиддик по-детски помахал на прощание и оставил Рика в одиночестве. После такой речи впору было задуматься о своем месте в живой пирамиде последователей, которую выстроил Ниган. Вполне уместная мысль, учитывая, что сейчас самое время проведать Дуайта — вот кто уж точно у Нигана в опале, бедолага доживал последние дни. 

Пребывая в легкой эйфории от собственного благополучия, Рик находил немного милости для существа куда более обделенного. Последние три дня он кормил пленника нормальными бутербродами: с курицей и кетчупом. Но только по вечерам, когда кухня пустела. Сегодня он собирался поискать в холодильниках шоколад. Тихо-тихо, как злоумышленник, он доковылял до первого этажа. Тук-тук, тук-тук — стучали по бетонным полам его неказистые костыли.

Двустворчатая дверь кухни была приоткрыта. Между створок сочился тусклый свет. 

Рик осторожно шагнул внутрь. 

— Ну привет.

Ниган встретил его ленивой улыбкой. Он развязно покачивался на стуле, закинув свои бесконечно длинные ноги на огромный разделочный стол. Видимо, он уже поужинал: на столе высилась горка из трех глубоких пиал, верхняя из которых была приспособлена под пепельницу. От непотушенной сигареты ко мраку под потолком поднималась тонкая струйка дыма. 

— Привет, — замешкавшись, ответил Рик. — Я за едой для, хм, узника. 

— Узника? Не смеши. Он мог бы выйти из камеры в любой момент, но только на _моих_ условиях. 

— Это на каких?

— Не будь грубым, Сид. Хочешь историю? Предложи мне хотя бы чертов кофе. 

Рик послушно поставил на плиту старый металлический кофейник, и вскорости перед Ниганом стояла дымящаяся чашка. 

— Сядь, не мельтеши. 

Отложив костыли, Рик неловко плюхнулся на стул. 

— Наверняка тебе чертовски интересно, за каким хреном этому мудаку принадлежит целый, мать его, город, — с задумчивой ухмылкой протянул Ниган. — Местные жители давно свалили из этих мест после кризиса. Производства закрылись, работы не стало, настоящий город-призрак. Удобно, чтобы начать с чистого листа. В Салеме живут бывшие заключенные. Других здесь нет, потому что я так решил. Но Дуайт и его жена — исключение из правил. 

— Никто из них не был в тюрьме?

— Чертовски верно. Шерри, женушке Дуайта, только предстоял суд. Они сбежали сюда, просили укрытия, на все были готовы. Дуайти даже позволил пришпарить себе лицо утюгом, чтобы доказать серьезность намерений. Ну а Шерри, к слову, охрененно горячая цыпа, предложила себя. На постоянной основе. Я решил, что грех отказываться. 

— Ты подверг город такой опасности из-за девки?

— Вау! Вау, Сид, просто вау. А ты по-прежнему говоришь все в лоб. 

— Прости, — Рик покорно склонил голову и опустил взгляд.

— Мне это даже нравится, — отмахнулся Ниган. — Они появились очень вовремя. Мне тогда не хватало людей, ну а Дуайт, он оказался очень надежным парнем, я бы сказал, одним из лучших моих парней. 

— Какой был приговор?

— Убийство по неосторожности. Его выдвинули Шерри, хотя виноват был Дуайт. Погибло двое подростков, передознулись снотворными в их присутствии. Шерри должна была следить за ними, отошла на пару часов, а когда вернулась, застала Дуайта над двумя облеванными трупиками. Он пытался им помочь, хотел вколоть адреналин, только не ту дозу выбрал. В общем, они здорово проебались, по-королевски. 

— Почему Дуайт сейчас в темнице?

— Почувствовал себя в безопасности, решил, что может жить свободно и без меня. 

— А ты не можешь так рисковать Салемом. 

— Они в федеральном розыске. Если поймают, то след приведет копов сюда. Меня посадят за укрывательство. Охуенный срок. 

Рик понимающе кивнул. 

— Итак, — Ниган скинул ноги со стола, — у тебя новая работа, — и он с тихим стуком положил перед Риком знакомый глок. 

Рик не знал, что последует за отказом, но и причин отказать у него не нашлось. Он застрял в правилах, которых не знал и в знании которых, к своему удивлению, не нуждался. Все вокруг было нереальным, границы — размытыми, якоря — подвешенными. Когда он только очнулся от комы, то думал, будто попал на войну, а на войне, как известно, все обстоит точно так же: ни четких правил, ни видимых последствий. Лишь простые и понятные вещи вроде веса пистолета в кармане намекали, что это не сон, но даже они не обещали пробуждения. Может быть, Рик никогда не проснется. А если он уже бодрствует, значит, должен подчиниться окружающему миру. Он не мечтатель как Ниган, он не в силах ничего изменить, ему не хочется. Он сдался еще до того, как осознал, каково это — сдаться. 

Ему было неловко ковылять впереди Нигана, он старался идти как можно быстрее и вместе с этим держать ровный шаг. Пистолет в кармане бился о костыли и раскачивался в просторных штанах как висельник во время смерча. 

Подземелье встретило их гробовой тишиной, будто и убивать больше некого. Рик оглянулся на Нигана. 

— Открывай, — спокойно скомандовал тот. 

Замок поддался с протяжным скрипом. 

— Выходи, — опершись на костыль, Рик достал пистолет и направил дуло на скрюченную в темноте фигуру. 

Дуайт зашевелился. Роба висела на нем безразмерным мешком, худая фигура уменьшилась в два раза. Он превратился в скелет, смерть стала бы для него избавлением. Последняя агония, и он навсегда перестанет дрожать. Рик слышал стук его зубов. 

— Выходи. 

Но Дуайт так и не вышел. Елозя руками по мокрой стене, он поднялся на шаткие ноги. Свет упал на его затылок, покрытый жидкими липкими волосиками как у новорожденного. 

Все случилось быстро. От грохота выстрела заложило уши, и Рик не услышал, как тело упало на пол. Отдача отозвалась вибрациями по всему телу, под кожей зудело, а в груди ощущалась боль — его ушибло рукояткой опоры. Рик проковылял вглубь камеры и коснулся прилипших к стене ошметков мозгов. «Теплые», — отстраненно подумал он. 

— Как ощущения? — нарушил молчание Ниган. 

— Надо избавиться от тела. 

— А ты парень дела.

Спустя полчаса Дуайта поглотила пасть промышленной печи. Ржавое оборудование грохотало и скрипело, будто вот-вот взорвется, но Ниган, ничуть этим не смущенный, продолжал бросать угли прямо в огнедышащее жерло. Он орудовал лопатой так ловко, словно делал это тысячу раз. Под сводами фабрики на последней спайке трубы, уже порядком прохудившейся, разлетались искры. 

— Что будешь делать с Шерри? — спросил Рик, когда Ниган отложил лопату и встал рядом. 

— Она никогда не хотела уйти. 

— Даже сейчас? После того, как ее муж исчез?

— Она всегда знала, где он. Вот такая блядская ирония. Кто знает, может, ей просто настолько нравится мой член. 

— Спать с тобой — большая привилегия?

— Тебя это удивляет?

— Совсем нет. 

Пожав плечами, Рик запустил руку в карман и достал разряженный глок. В пистолете была лишь одна пуля, Рик понял это в тот же момент, как взвесил оружие в ладони. Он мог бы пристрелить Нигана, но вместо этого потратил пулю на Дуайта. 

— Правильно. 

— Что? — удивленно отозвался Ниган. 

— Вот, как я себя почувствовал. Я все сделал правильно. 

_____________________  
1\. Орф — в древнегреческой мифологии двуглавый пес, чудовище, брат Цербера и Лернейской гидры. 

2\. Рождественские колокольчики — рождественская песня Carol of the Bells.


	13. Chapter 13

Налетел морозный ветерок, и Рик плотнее закутался в огромную куртку. Было нестерпимо холодно, Рик скукоживался и с упорством черепахи, прячущейся в панцирь, зарывался в шарф. Когда официантка вынесла какао, он тут же вцепился в огромную чашку и припал к ней с животной жадностью. Из-за спешки он подавился и, откашливаясь, заляпал себя, стол и все вокруг.

— Ебать мой хуй, ты на фабрике жил или в лесу? — Ниган вскинул брови. — Совсем одичал. Таня! — крикнул он, обернувшись к стеклянной двери кафе. — Принеси салфеток.

— Все в порядке.

— Чувак, еще немного, и меня от тебя наизнанку вывернет.

Вылазка во внешний мир могла бы показаться спонтанной, но Рик перестал верить в спонтанность Нигана, в его мире любая случайность повиновалась плану или же была аккуратно под него подогнана. К тому же Ниган улавливал чужие желания не хуже ясновидца, ему не нужно было спрашивать, чего Рику хочется и в чем он нуждается. Спустя три дня после бесславной кончины Дуайта, то есть этим полднем, он ворвался в комнату на последнем этаже фабрики, кинул Рику одежду и приказал собираться. «Ты же хотел чаще бывать снаружи», — сказал он. Его жутко повеселило, как Рик засуетился, а одевшись, поскакал на костылях резвее любого зайца. И вот они здесь, пьют какао на летней террасе кафешки, пока кругом свирепствует зима. 

Добирались на машине. Рик старался особенно не пялиться по сторонам. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы усидеть на месте. Время от времени Ниган бросал на него насмешливые взгляды через зеркало заднего вида. Он нарочито резко входил в повороты, машину слегка заносило на гололеде и костыли Рика бросались из одного угла салона в другой. Сам Рик в своей невероятной дутой куртке катался от окна к окну как перекати-поле. 

Внутрь кафе с вывеской «Завтраки с Таней», где все сверкало фонариками и розовым неоном, они заходить не стали. Пышногрудая брюнетка при виде Нигана вынесла на террасу пластиковый столик и стулья. Судя по меню, подавать блюда меньше тысячи калорий в порции считалось здесь моветоном. Рик по-прежнему питался смесями: пришлось ограничиться какао, который оказался настолько густым и сладким, что его можно было растянуть на пару дней.

— У вас все хорошо? — поинтересовалась пышка, видимо Таня, ставя на стол салфетницу. — Что-нибудь еще? Может, кофе?

— Все прекрасно, дорогая. Сделай мне ужин на вынос.

— Тогда с пирогом на десерт. Яблочный, горячий — пальчики оближешь. Кстати, только что звонил Саймон, спрашивал тебя. Я сказала, что ты будешь здесь еще полчаса как обычно. Он обещал заглянуть.

— Спасибо, милая, — Ниган подмигнул женщине, и та упорхнула обратно в кафе, довольно зардевшись.

Некто Саймон не заставил себя долго ждать. Вскорости он выскочил из резко затормозившего автомобиля. Своей одеждой он откровенно подражал Нигану: кожаная куртка, но не косуха, а поскромнее — с эполетами и коротким стоячим воротничком, облегающие штаны, тяжелые ботинки. Весь он был какой-то дерганный, беспокойный. Топорщил усы как жук и улыбался с крепко сжатыми зубами. Если он тоже отсидел, то наверняка за налеты или воровство, как же иначе с такими загребущими ручищами, он размахивал ими как лопастями.

— Босс!

— Искал меня? — со скучающим видом поинтересовался Ниган. — Разве ты не должен паковать свои вещички?

— Я как раз по этому поводу. 

— Да?

— Ты уверен, что рекрутировать сейчас — хорошая идея? В смысле, еще ничего не готово, стройкой руководит твой одноглазый сопляк, хуле он умеет? Это какой-то карточный домик, посрать не успеешь, как все нахрен развалится. Мне кажется, мы очень торопимся. Нахуя ты меня отсылаешь? Парни и сами справляются с вербовкой, я им там не нужен. 

— Займись своей работой. У тебя выезд через час. 

— Но, босс… 

— Блядь, тема давно закрыта. 

— Никуда твоя земля не денется. Стоит и стоит, нахуя застраиваться именно сейчас?

— Земля продана под застройку, это ее прямое предназначение. 

— Мы спешим, попомни мои слова. 

— Мы развиваемся и расширяемся. Если тебе нравится жить на помойке, отправляйся мотать еще один срок. Могу организовать, хочешь? Похоже, тебе охуеть как по кайфу колупаться пластиковой ложкой в жопе и разгадывать кроссворды перед отбоем. Салему нужны новые границы. Я понимаю, что твой крошечный ум не в состоянии справиться с этим охуенно простым фактом, поэтому я щедро даю тебе время все обдумать. В дороге. Месяц. Тебе же хватит месяца, чтобы все пережевать и проглотить, да, Саймон? Я ведь не переоценил твой интеллект? Если переоценил, то могу снарядить на Аляску. 

— Орегон в самый раз. 

— В добрый путь. 

— Спасибо, — процедил Саймон, а садясь в машину, бросил через плечо: — Ах да, прими мои соболезнования. 

— Мудила! — крикнул ему вслед Ниган со злой, принужденной улыбкой. Нелегко ему далась эта улыбка, все заметили. Салем будто бы на минуту застыл, все кругом сглотнуло и замерло, словно и люди, и одетые в иней деревья затаили дыхание. А потом Ниган расслабленно хрустнул пальцами, и жизнь снова зашумела, зашуршала, все куда-то засуетились, загудели редкие машины, музыка из кафе зазвучала громче, снег снова начал падать в остывшие чашки и таять на донышке с жирной сахарной гущей. Рик и не заметил, как сам вытянулся в ожидании удара, хотя Ниган никогда его не бил, не собственноручно. 

Таня выскочила на улицу с непокрытыми плечами и сердито топнула ногой:

— Что опять нужно этому уроду? Терпеть его не могу! Чтоб он не вернулся в этот раз! 

— Он свое получит, милая. 

— Хочешь, зайду к тебе в обед или вечером? Пришлю кого-нибудь из девочек?

— Нахуй! — Ниган скривился. — Не надо, — добавил он мягче. — Пусть Сид занесет мой ужин. Дашь ему ключ и адрес, объясни все поподробней, а мне надо закончить кое-какие дела.

Ниган поднялся. 

— Так всегда, когда у тебя две руки и обе правые, — и он опять натянуто улыбнулся. — До скорых. 

Автомобиль Нигана быстро исчез за поворотом, а Рик так и остался сидеть, слушая сбивчивые наставления Тани. Она снарядила его как в поход: Рик едва мог шевелить рукам, обвешенный пакетами будто вьючный верблюд. А ведь еще и костыли, и гололед, и снег, который вскорости превратился в настоящий снегопад.

***

Рик замер посреди белой дороги. Со всех сторон непроглядной стеной роились снежинки, и все валили, валили…

Он мог бы сбежать. Идти вперед по самой широкой в Салеме трассе, идти, идти, пока не покинет город. Мог бы, но посреди рыжих комков разбитых колесами сугробов он цепенел от страха. Как и на крыше, его сердце колотилось от ужаса, шею заливал пот. Он так давно не бывал снаружи и так мало помнил о внешнем мире... Все вокруг было слишком большим и далеким, а сам он — крохотным. Даже если сбежит, куда пойдет? Ни денег, ни документов. Только пробитая башка и заношенная куртка. Если его и искали когда-то, то уже давно перестали. Он бы перестал. 

А этот холод! Проклятый вездесущий холод, кусачая метель и подлые сквознячки, залетавшие под одежду — все напоминало о теплых мозгах Дуайта на стене, как напоминает ливень о сухой и уютной постели, но в случае Рика — о бесконечном равнодушии, об удобной ущербности, когда погодные условия беспокоят куда больше, чем вопросы этики. Интересно, он всегда был моральным инвалидом или просто утратил человечный кусочек себя вместе с вырезанной из головы гангреной? Если это была плата за жизнь, то Рик нашел ее весьма скромной и в каком-то смысле щедрой. Шутка ли, переродиться не обремененным совестью? Ради такого многие засунули бы пистолет себе в рот. 

Спустя час солнце поползло к горизонту. Золотые сумерки застали Рика на обочине: привалившись к пахучему стволу высоченной сосны, он пытался перевести дух. Клочок бумаги с нарисованной Таней картой промок насквозь — чернила смылись. 

— Дом двадцать, квартира семьдесят шесть, — Рик бормотал адрес Нигана вслух, как отправленный в магазин школьник, который до смерти боится забыть список продуктов, ведь его очень ждут дома, и надо торопиться, дома отец, и он так устал и опять не в духе. — Дом двадцать… Дом двадцать… Дом двадцать… 

Квартира семьдесят шесть в полузаброшенной и невероятной для этих мест высотке отпиралась самым обычным ключом. Внутри — темень и затхлая духота. Зайдя, Рик первым делом распахнул окно на кухне. Впереди застыл темной глыбой город и еще одна высотка. Сквозь белесую пелену дребезжала светом вывеска — «Грин Эйкерс». 

Квартира Нигана оказалась сырой и аскетичной. Все в плитке и побелке. Вещи лежали нетронутыми которую неделю. Коснешься хоть чего-то, и пыль тут же освидетельствует твое любопытство. Рик прошелся, осмотрелся: спальня, ванная, кабинет, кухня, пустые комнаты без дверей и мебели, а в конце коридора — шкаф-кладовка. Проход к нему загораживали гантели и неподъемные блины для штанги. Рик попробовал толкнуть снаряды костылем — безуспешно, для подобных подвигов сил пока еще не хватало. Желания, впрочем, не хватало тоже. 

Тогда он решил распаковать еду. В пакетах обнаружился стандартный холостяцкий набор из куриных крылышек и картошки. На самом дне — плотный пластиковый контейнер с запотевшими боками. Из любопытства Рик снял крышку, под ней — самые обычные макароны с сыром, причем, дешевым, порошковым и вязким. С обратной стороны крышки был приклеен стикер-записка: «Наши соболезнования. Целуем. Твои девочки». 

Вдруг входная дверь гулко ударилась ручкой о бетонную стену.

— Сделай мне кофе, — без приветствия бросил Ниган. 

Краем глаза Рик видел его темный силуэт, как он проскользнул тенью по коридору и исчез в недрах квартиры. Послышался звонкий всхлип старого стационарного телефона с тяжелой трубкой и ручным рычагом отбоя, а затем — приглушенное гудение разговора. Рик не смог различить слов — лишь монотонное бормотание, похожее на гул осиного улья. Когда все стихло, Ниган появился на кухне. В руках — тот самый телефон. Позади крысиным хвостом волочился бесконечный шнур. Ниган тяжело упал на стул и устроил телефон н коленях. Сигарета уже свисала из его рта. Рик кинул на стол спички и отвернулся обратно к плите со старым гейзерным кофейником. 

Телефон истошно задребезжал — Ниган снял трубку. 

— Карл? — устало ответил он и, струсив пепел с тлеющей сигареты, положил трубку на стол. — Какие новости с полей? Ты закончил с установкой блок-контейнеров?

— С контейнерами все в порядке, — послышалось с другого конца. — Обсудим другое. 

— Не вздумай выебываться как Саймон на вчерашнем голосовании. 

— Ты знаешь, что я уже давно оппозиция Саймона во всех его проявлениях. 

Ниган сжал переносицу. 

— Да-да, еще одна ложка дегтя в моем бочонке меда, то же дерьмо, но только с другим вкусом.

— Ну спасибо, — Карл усмехнулся. — Ты подумал о регистрации Салема как религиозной общины? Это бы многое упростило. Скоро здесь появится легальный бизнес, лесопилка — только начало. Люди не могут вечно жить в изоляции, Ниган. Рано или поздно созреет очередной бунт, появится очередной Дуайт…

— По-твоему, Салем тянет на деревушку амишей? 

— Мы можем перестроить наш бизнес, брать деньги из других источников…

— Повзрослей. Сравнивать фабрику с лесопилкой — это как хуй с пальцем. 

— Но ты ведь думаешь об этом? — с надеждой спросил Карл. — Хотя бы в будущем?

— Конечно. Поэтому мы расширяемся. 

— Но в каком направлении мы двинемся дальше?

— Зависит от законов. Филип занимается этим вопросом. В Салеме слишком много «но», чтобы просто взять и стать новой церковью нового спасения новых пресвятых причиндалов. Сам подумай, на какой статус может рассчитывать город бывших уголовников и зеков.

— Здесь не все такие. 

— Да, всего-то подавляющее большинство. Ты со своим доктором — исключение из правил, в частности — ты. 

— Исключений может быть больше. 

— Даже не заикайся об этом, — отрезал Ниган. — Займись лучше стройкой. 

— Ниган..? 

— Что?

— Надеюсь, ты не один сегодня. 

— Нет, — затушив бычок, Ниган бросил трубку на отбой. 

В гробовой тишине он выпил поданный кофе. Рик так и не решился присоединиться или хотя бы присесть на стул — стоял, навалившись на столешницу. В открытое окно ворвался ветер. Лампочка под потолком всколыхнулась, бросая свет на потолок, где застыло уродское пятно. Скрипнула дверца кухонного шкафа, и все вдруг показалось неуловимо знакомым. Взгляд упал на покрытую пылью книгу — «Эпос о Гильгамеше». 

— Две руки и обе правые, — тихо обронил Рик. — Вот, что ты имел ввиду. 

— Каждый сукин сын тянет в свою сторону. 

— Придется оставить только одного из них. Саймона или Карла? 

— Ампутация или смерть, — Ниган насмешливо прищурился, с интересом взглянув на Рика. — Кого бы ты оставил? 

— Саймон хочет быть тобой, для него это вопрос времени. 

— А что насчет пацана?

— Потеряешь Сиддика — потеряешь пацана. Думаю, ты и без меня это все знаешь. 

— И все же ты так и не ответил, кого бы оставил. 

Нахмурившись, Рик плотнее закутался в куртку. Согреться не получалось. 

— Зависит от того, что производят на фабрике, — ответил он после долгой паузы. 

— Способность задавать чертовски правильные вопросы ты не потерял. 

— Если бизнес слишком опасный, то рано или поздно Салем пойдет ко дну. Тогда есть резон оставить Саймона. Он получит, что хотел и этим же подавится. Если ты уверен, что этот город — по-настоящему стоящий проект и со светлым будущем, нужно оставить Карла. Он кажется ответственным, он молод, его амбиции еще можно направить в нужное русло. 

Ниган одобрительно кивнул. На секунду показалось, что его настроение вновь резко скакнуло вверх, однако спустя несколько мгновений на его лице снова застыло выражение скучающего разочарования. Очевидно, он заставлял себя находиться здесь и сейчас, ему хотелось уйти, а вот куда — он и сам не знал. Рик успел распробовать это чувство, пока лежал в койке, мог узнать его из тысячи и прочитать в любом человеке. 

— Мерзнешь? — заметил Ниган. — Сразу видно, кто из нас южный мальчик. 

— Я с юга?

— Голос свой слышал? 

— Я перестал различать акценты. 

— Не велика потеря. 

Разговор увял так же стремительно, как и завязался. Ниган отослал Рика в спальню, где разрешил снять куртку с ботинками и закутаться в ворох пледов — их затхлая вонь наверняка отпечатается на аккуратном постельном белье. Как и вся квартира, спальня выглядела пустой: кроме кровати, тумбочки и книжных полок тут ничего не было. Плазма на стене выглядела неуместно — эдакий БМВ посреди набитой сеном конюшни. Рик присел на край кровати и тупо уставился в темный экран. Костыли остались в коридоре на коврике. 

Пикнула микроволновка, и Ниган появился в проеме с пластмассовым контейнером и бутылкой бурбона. Не глядя он щелкнул пультом от плазмы. Шло кулинарное шоу «Худший повар Америки». Ниган плюхнулся на кровать и с отрешенным видом прилип взглядом к телевизору. 

Блики расползались по комнате разноцветными змеями. Звук был убавлен до минимума, Рик едва различал слова ведущих. Участники были разделены на красную и синюю команду. Их декорации и фартуки — сплошное смешение красно-синего. Спальня Нигана напоминала сцену преступления, окрашенную полицейскими мигалками, не хватало разве что воя сирен. Однако вместо сирен у них была лишь давящая тишина, бесконечная как пропасть и глухая как удары сердца. 

— Ты похоронил кого-то сегодня? — Рик осторожно развернулся на своем краешке. 

— Не сегодня — несколько лет назад. Сегодня годовщина. Моя жена. 

— Почему она умерла?

Ниган дернул желваками:

— Рак. 

После затянувшегося молчания он вдруг сказал: 

— У нас уже был этот разговор. В этой же спальне, на этой же кровати. 

— И что я ответил?

— Что тебе жаль. 

— Многое изменилось. 

— Чертовски. 

— Теперь твоя очередь жалеть? 

— Кого? Тебя? — Ниган усмехнулся. — Не смеши. 

— Тогда почему здесь я? Не твои приятели, не твои подружки, не подчиненные. 

Ниган перевел взгляд с телевизора на Рика. 

— В Салеме только ты напоминаешь мне о ней, о моей Люсиль. 

— В прошлый раз ты тоже это говорил? Здесь, на этой кровати?

— Нет. Я тебе отсосал. 

Рик оторопело моргнул:

— Что..?

— Как твоя бывшая жена никогда тебе не отсасывала. Ты был в восторге. Утром бегал с щенячьими глазами, ждал продолжения. Не могу тебя винить, я бы и сам себе отсасывал, если б мог. Талантливый человек талантлив во всем, да?

— Подожди… 

— Видишь ли, все, что с тобой произошло и происходит до сих пор — сугубо по твоему желанию. В прошлый раз ты сам пришел в эту квартиру, сам лег в эту постель. Ты сам приехал в Салем, сам выскочил на улицу с пушкой наперевес. Чего ты ждал? Что я позволю тебе разгуливать вот так? Угрожать всем этим милым жителям вокруг? Ты бы мог спокойно сидеть в клетке и ждать моего решения. Но нет, ты предпочел разбить себе башку. И снова сам. Ты предложил себя мне. _Сам._ Поэтому, будь так любезен, сотри со своего лица выражение поруганной, блядь, невинности, — усмехнувшись, Ниган достал что-то из карманов джинсов. — На, — он кинул блестяшку, — с годовщиной. 

Рик подобрал медальон на цепочке. Знакомая гравировка в виде буквы «С». 

— Новое начало, — сказал Ниган и прибавил звук на телевизоре.

***

Маленький деревянный домик. Уютный, с тонкими тряпичными ковриками и полосатым диваном, уже изрядно продавленным, но все равно мягким. _Диван запомнил формы наших ленивых задниц._ Розовый закат. Занавески трепещут на душистом весеннем ветерке. Снаружи цветут деревья, сквозь их мелкие веточки в дом сочится свет; стоит деревьям покачнуться, и солнечные потоки рвутся на десятки заплаток — их кружит по полу, бросает на стены и занавески в мелкий узорчик.

В доме женщина с размытым лицом. Играет телевизор. Все то же кулинарное шоу, название которого вдруг напрочь вылетело из головы. Женщина смеется с набитым ртом. На ее коленях — пустая кастрюля из жаропрочного стекла. _Моя детка никогда не была худышкой._

— Ты уверена насчет второго захода? — слышится голос Нигана. Он забегает в домик в распахнутой куртке. Женщина смотрит телевизор и не замечает, как Ниган достает из кармана обручальное кольцо, а затем надевает его со скоростью и ловкостью фокусника. _Всегда был любителем присунуть в каждую свободную дырку._ — Это последняя упаковка, в магазине больше нихрена нет, — и он трясет в воздухе пачкой макарон с сыром. По пестрой расцветке легко узнать фирму — Trader Joe’s. Их коробки можно было разрезать только острыми кухонными ножницами. _Какой-то хреновый маркетинговый ход_. Сейчас такую дрянь уже не найти на магазинных полках. 

Ниган оказывается на кухне. Он выглядит как обычно, не старше и не моложе, все в той же кожаной косухе. На его рукаве кровь — пятно замечает Таня, всплескивает руками, но никак не может оторваться от готовки. Она варит макароны и трет сыр, сверяясь с рецептом на нераспакованной коробке Trader Joe’s. 

— Ну и мерзость! — констатирует она, пробуя свое творение. — Все как ты хотел. Я старалась, чтобы было похоже. 

Ниган благодарно улыбается. Ему тепло рядом с женщиной с размытым лицом. Они смотрят свое шоу и обнимаются на диване. Ниган что-то тихо шепчет женщине на ухо, толкается носом, кусает мочку. _Она врала, что ненавидит щекотку._ Та ласково чешет его под подбородком как любимого кота. На экране все рукоплещут, становится шумно до звона в ушах. На кухне невидимой публике кланяется Таня. _Наверное, моя любимица из всех салемских девиц._ Пустая бутылка бурбона выглядывает из кармана ее платья фасона «тюльпан». Пышный подол задевает холодильник — фотографии на слабых магнитиках падают вниз. Дверца открывается. Из холодильника выходит парень по имени Карл. Обе его глазницы пустые, в них растет иней. Он ничего не видит, но все равно стремительно движется к выходу. У него в руках револьвер с длинным стволом, кажется, это кольт. Карл исчезает в саду, и наступает непроглядно черный вечер. 

— Макароны с сыром — наша маленькая традиция, — говорит Ниган, ни к кому не обращаясь. 

Рик знал: это видения, всего лишь видения, далекие воспоминания, надиктованные вязким чарующим голосом лидера Салема, пока они ели холодные макароны с сыром и смотрели шоу в необжитой квартире. Это сон, точнее, третья стадия медленного-дельта сна, когда грезишь и можешь проснуться. Все реально и нереально, зыбко, тонко, нужно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы заставить себя сжать одеяло. 

Это разговор, который случился у них с наступлением ночи. Разговор о счастливых днях, о дешевых макаронах с сыром, потому что холодильник всегда пустовал, ведь Ниган с его Люсиль были беспечными и недальновидными, что добавляло их жизни той легкости, какую способны ощущать лишь взаимно влюбленные. Даже не верится, что Люсиль медленно угасла от рака, а Ниган вышел не на свободу — сразу на кладбище. Весь Салем как одно огромное кладбище с монументальным надгробием-фабрикой. 

Рик ест макароны с сыром во сне и ел их наяву. Его затошнило. Мираж разбился.

Ему стало так дурно, что закружилась голова. Перед глазами застыла поволока. Путаясь в одеяле и собственных ногах, он сполз с кровати. В окна бил холодный свет редких фонарей промышленного района, уже ничего не напоминало о погожем и нежном весеннем вечере. 

Панические спотыкаясь, держась за стены и сбивая все подряд, Рик наугад двинулся в сторону ванной комнаты. Никак не получалось сориентироваться, и тогда он привычно упал на колени. Как жалкий червь, он полз вперед по коридору, выставив вперед голову. Засаднили старые раны на коленях и локтях. Как только под ладонями оказалась мелкая заплесневелая плитка, он открыл рот. Первый раз его стошнило на пол. На второй он успел нащупать туалет и, закинув локти на скользкий ободок, с облегчением опорожнился снова. Медальон впился в шею тонкой удавкой. 

Внезапно зажегся свет. 

— Сплошной, блядь, перевод продуктов, — сонно протянул Ниган. 

Живот сжался от резкой саднящей боли. Рик скрючился над унитазом. 

— Пошел ты, — процедил он между вдохами. 

— Где же вся хваленая южная вежливость? 

— Пошел ты к черту! 

— Сказал парень, который сидит в собственной блевотине и моче. Боюсь-боюсь. Ты обмочился, ты в курсе? 

— Блядь! Пошел ты! Ты и весь твой город! — в животе лопнул натянутый до предела шар боли, и Рик глухо зарычал. Его опять вырвало. Унитаз забрызгало комками макарон и кровавыми сгустками. — Хрена ты от меня хочешь…? — он изнеможенно опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть истерический смешок. — Твоя жена умерла, пока ты сидел в тюрьме? И что дальше? Ты вышел, всего-то пара, блядь, лет… 

— Я нихрена не сделал, — голос Нигана прозвучал опасно низко. 

— Что это вообще была за статья? А? Какая-то хрень, из-за… 

— Изнасилование. 

— Что же, я не удивлен. 

Договорить Рик не успел — после жесткого рывка его ударило лбом о поднятую сидушку унитаза. Ниган оказался так близко, что его дыхание обжигало щеку. Рик поднял на него взгляд и тут же отвернулся. Поджатые колени дрогнули. 

— Изнасилование ребенка, — прошипел Ниган. — _Ребенка!_

— Тебя оправдали, это была всего лишь ошибка. 

— Она стоила мне чертовски многого. От таких ошибок не отмываются. 

— А теперь ты кормишь меня макаронами и печально ностальгируешь раз в год? Это жизнь, Ниган, мы все что-то теряем. 

— Вот только не каждому дается второй шанс. И знаешь, охуенно иронично, что второй шанс достался именно тебе. Ты так удачно обнулился, ебанулся головой и теперь жрешь у меня с рук. У меня! 

— Мне что, извиниться, что я был копом? Да-да, Ниган, я в курсе, как меня звали и кем я был. Теперь мстишь каждому, у кого есть значок? Серьезно? Я должен ходить под себя и ползать на коленях, потому что я был копом и напоминаю твою жену?!

— Ты даже не помнишь. 

— Я нихуя не помню! Это у тебя в голове есть спасительная гавань с твоими шоу и персиковым садом! У меня ничего нет! Ничего! Я даже не помню, как выглядит мой сын! Мне некуда бежать, Ниган, ни снаружи, ни внутри для меня ничего не осталось! 

— Ты и тогда не помнил. 

— Не помнил что?! 

— Это был ты. Твоя ошибка. Не системы, а просто твоя. 

— Какая к черту ошибка?

— Ты отнял у меня последние месяцы с Люсиль, мой дом, мою работу, мое честное доброе имя. 

— Что ты несешь..?

— У тебя был тяжелый месяц. Развод, адвокаты, торги за имущество. Ты сорвался. Не появлялся на сменах, пил, бросался на задержанных, превышал полномочия, подписывал протоколы не глядя. Полный произвол. Тогда против тебя еще начали внутреннее расследование, — Ниган перехватил его за подбородок и с силой сжал пальцы. — Что, не вернулась память? 

Рик шумно сглотнул. 

— Ты посадил меня, Рик. И даже не вспомнил этого.


End file.
